Eternal Melody
by Princessfic
Summary: Un concurso en el cual solo uno podrá llevarse la fama y la posibilidad de triunfar entre todos los competidores. ¿Cuanto se necesita para poder ser el mejor cantante, músico o bailarín? Para saberlo solo tienes que tratar de ganar la competencia o caer ante todos. Sin embargo hasta para un competidor las redes del amor pueden arruinar los sueños de esa melodía eterna.
1. Prologo

**Ciao! (Luego de mis fallidos intentos por aprender italiano, es la única palabra que se xD) Ok Hola! Como están todos? Les hablo luego de bastante tiempo…. Bien dejo de lado la formalidad. Aquí les traigo gente una idea diferente a las habituales locuras que se me ocurrían día a día, además de que para este fic decidi dejar el tema paranormal y hacer algo… ¿Normal? Si, normal. En este fic veremos una especie de concurso realizado en una escuela italiana donde solo uno podrá ganar y recibirá la oportunidad de poder grabar un disco en una de las mejores disqueras además de grabar un video clip. Pero como sabemos los problemas, rivalidades y etc…. Existen. Ahora les dejo el prologo y espero que la idea les interese. Antes que nada diré que necesito oc pero seleccionare a los mejores, sin más que decir espero que la idea les interese y como él que desee puede intentar participar.**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. La música comenzó a surgir a través de aquellas teclas mientras cerraba sus ojos y se maravillaba de la belleza de la música que estaba tocando. Su mente procesaba lo que las mismas notas le llevaban a tocar, deleitándose con la sensación de paz y comodidad. Amaba sentir sus dedos sobre las teclas mientras la película en su cabeza comenzaba a crearse y ella era participe de esta. La luz de la luna. Ella estaba sentada en el césped mientras miraba aquel hermoso circulo luminoso que se regia en el firmamento acompañado de las bellas estrellas. La música le inundo aún más dejándola perdida en sensaciones que ya no podía seguir enterrando más en su corazón. Ya casi llegaba al final, y eso le entristecía. Amaba tocar el piano. Era lo único que la liberaba de sus fantasmas y temores haciéndola sentir como una guerrera a punto de enfrentarse a terribles dragones o incluso a la mismísima oscuridad. ¿Cómo no sentirse fuerte cuando tu eres la persona que provocaba esa sensación de fortaleza en tu mismo interior? Ella se sentía tan fuerte y segura. Como una reina. Entonces llego lo inevitable. Las últimas notas fueron tocadas antes de que la melodía terminara.

Sus ojos se abrieron antes de que soltara un suspiro cansino. Por ella jamás hubiera deseado finalizar pero todo inicio tiene su fin. Levantándose con cuidado observo el enorme piano de cola blanco donde hace unos momentos había estado tocando una de sus melodías favoritas. Con una enorme ternura acaricio delicadamente la superficie del piano cuidadosamente antes que una sonrisa nostálgica apareciera en su delicado rostro. ¿Cuántos años ya habían pasado? Si su memoria no le fallaba ya debían de haber transcurrido once años desde aquel fatídico día pero para ella siempre seria lo mismo. Una pesadilla que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Para ella tocar el piano era más que solo presionar unas cuantas teclas y crear una melodía que podía maravillar o horrorizar al publico. Para ella el piano era una sagrada conexión que tenia con su familia. Con sus padres. Retrocedió ante el recuerdo de ellos y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo tuvo el deseo de retroceder en el tiempo. Pero seamos sinceros, eso era algo de ciencia ficción que jamás pasaría en la realidad. Lo pasado era pasado. Y nunca se podría cambiar aunque uno lo deseara con todo su corazón.

Llevo una de sus manos a su sien antes de que se la frotara. Tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza pero sin embargo debía de relajarse sino su hermano se preocuparía y eso era algo molesto. No odiaba a su hermano o algo por el estilo, solo que a veces Lucian podía ser algo sobreprotector y eso le disgustaba. Tenia dieciocho años, por lo tanto podía valerse por si misma sin la necesidad de ser protegida como un cachorrito por su madre. Y era el momento de demostrarle a su hermano que ella era una mujer hecha y derecha.

-Bonita pieza. – dijo una voz grave proveniente de la puerta. Girándose sorprendida observo como Lucian estaba apoyado en el marco mirándola con una sonrisa. – Moonlight de Beethoven, debo decir que una pieza exquisita hermanita.

Sonrió divertida ante el comentario de su hermano. Él sabía muy bien que a ella le encantaba tocar melodías de aquel famoso pianista de éxito grandísimo, por lo cual su favorita siempre era Moonlight. Con ella siempre se había sentido identificada, siendo esta siempre tocada por ella cuando se sentía triste o impaciente. Una cálida sonrisa se formo en los labios de su hermano sin embargo el brillo de su mirar le transmitía la preocupación que el sentía. Lucian no quería que ella se fuera.

-¿Enserio quieres esto An? – pregunto con un tono serio. Sus ojos brillaban de un tono café oscuro, denotando la preocupación que sentía por ella. – Seria mejor si no fueras. Tal vez el año que viene o encuentres otro gusto, pero no es necesario…

Sabía a lo que él quería llegar. La respuesta seguía siendo no. Ella ya había decidido que haría esto y no daría marcha atrás cuando una oportunidad así no llegaba tu puerta todos los días. No la perdería. Ni por la preocupación de su hermano.

-Lucian por favor. – miro fijamente a su hermano demostrándole lo decidida que se encontraba. Este era su sueño y no lo perdería ni ahora ni nunca. – Quiero esto hermano. Es mi sueño, por favor apóyame y no me pidas que me quede.

El suspiro y asintió.

-Perdón. Se que sueno egoísta pero es que estoy preocupado, te iras a un lugar donde no te veré al menos hasta tres meses y no se como lo aguantare. – se acerco lentamente antes que atrajera a sus brazos a la joven. Las manos de Lucian le acariciaron con cuidado la cabeza mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. – Haz luchado por este sueño durante años y me alegra que estés a un paso de hacerlo realidad. Felicidades Angeline.

Correspondió al abrazo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Al menos ya tenia la aprobación de él, pero eso no dejaba atrás el manojo de nervios que sentía en su corazón. ¿Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer? Por un momento su seguridad cayó a sus pies pero luego se levanto con fuerzas renovadas. Ella siempre quiso esto, por lo cual no era el momento para renunciar, muchos menos cuando le costo trabajo ser aceptada en aquella escuela de música. "Sogni Celesti" la única escuela capaz de cumplir con sus objetivos y lograr los sueños que ella tenia en su corazón. Reconocida entre el mundo aquella escuela se especializaba en convertir a sus estudiantes en prodigios de la música y baile, y como lo decía su nombre _Sueños celestiales_ solo cumplía los sueños más altos que uno tenia. Pero solo había un detalle y era el ingreso. Para postular o siquiera ser considerado se necesitaba el talento, y la fortaleza de no caer. Si no tenia ninguna de ellas era mejor que ni siquiera intentaras ingresar porque seria rechazado rápidamente.

Si Angeline lo consiguió fue por su talento en el piano y guitarra, combinado con su voz y su habilidad para el baile, al menos con aquellas tres podía luchar para seguir ahí. En especial cuando se venia lo que todos ansiaban, y la oportunidad para lograr el triunfo. El "Ali d'argento" la competencia realizada por la escuela con una duración de media año, de esta se obtenía como resultante un solo ganador y el premio valía cada dura prueba que se atravesaba. Un contrato con la mejor disquera por un año gravando las distintas composiciones creadas además de la oportunidad de gravarse un video de la canción que el ganador deseara. Y la fama llegaría en un segundo. ¿Quién desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad? Solo un desquiciado, y An no iba a ser una. No estaba tan loca como para perder tremenda oportunidad, menos si de esto dependía su sueño.

Sonrió a su hermano y se separo de él.

-Iré a ganar. Mi sueño esta en juego y no pienso perder ante nadie. – su sonrisa se ensancho. Lucian sonrió también ante el espíritu luchador que caracterizaba tan bien a An. – Prometo que traeré el trofeo y el contrato con la disquera.

-Se que lo harás pequeño "_cigno"_ ahora debes ir a empacar. – su hermano trago saliva antes de volver a sonreír forzadamente. Le dolió un poco ver la preocupación de él pero sabia que el lo superaría. – ¡Ahora ve y gana! ¡Hazlo por el apellido Swan!

Soltó una carcajada y empezó a reírse sin parar siendo acompañada por las graves risas de su hermano mayor, su cómplice y protector. Podría ser que se iría por un tiempo y dejaría a Lucian solo con su hermana menor Cristel, pero ambos estarían bien. Ahora lo importante era concentrarse en lo más importante, y eso era obtener la victoria. ¿Cuántas veces no se había deseado esto? El sueño de volverse una gran pianista y compositora lo tenía desde niña. Cuando había cumplido recién sus seis años y como regalo su padre le compuso una canción que le hizo sentirse tan feliz que parecía que nunca llegarían las tristezas. Lamentablemente ser feliz eternamente no es posible por lo cual las penas llegaron un año después pero eso era otra historia.

La competencia estaba próxima. Y el ingreso a la escuela seria en dos días.

Y Angeline Swan estaba lista para triunfar aunque los problemas siempre existirían…_Incluso los del corazón._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Los tres jueces estaban sentados en las sillas mientras observaban al director de la escuela quien solo estaba cruzado de brazos mirando los diferentes fólderes de inscripción. Estudio el último antes de que suspirara profundamente y lo cerrara agotado. Aquel año no solo habían venido demasiados alumnos sino que muchos de ellos querían ingresar por ayuda de papi que en lugar por poseer talento. Mikhail era un director que jamás se dejaría influenciar por dinero o cosas así, la principal regla para ingresar a la escuela era: TENER TALENTO. Si no lo tenías perdías el tiempo intentando inscribirte en un lugar donde nunca te recibirían, y todo este barullo se debía al concurso que se estaba realizando. No le molestaba para nada colaborar para el triunfo de uno de los alumnos pero le era incomodo tener que soportar tantos intentos de soborno. Por favor, si tenían un padre que deseaba pagar cerca de un millón de dólares por lograr que aceptaran a una persona sin talento entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no pagaban una disquera? Estupideces de los famosos.

Miro a los tres jueces que estaban frente a él. Corrine. Dayan. Raven. Los tres distinguidos en sus respectivas habilidades y los que serian jueces en aquel concurso endemoniado que pronto daría comienzo a la "Sogni Celesti". Se juzgaría canto, música y baile. Los tres combinados o por separado por lo tanto cada uno de los jueces daría un puntaje en cada área y al final de todo se seleccionarían hasta acumular los puntos, y en la gran final se daría un concierto donde el publico erigiría al ganador. Medio año para esto.

-¿Son muchos? – pregunto algo preocupada Raven mientras sostenía con cuidado la mano del director. Este sonrió antes de depositar un dulce beso en la mano de su esposa. – Habla por favor Mikhail.

-Cuarenta alumnos – contesto Mikhail en un suspiro antes de sonreír. No se esperaba que este año en verdad existieran tantos jóvenes con talento. – Ahora solo debemos seleccionar en la competencia de inicio a los mejores para que compitan.

Escucho un gemido de fastidio proveniente por parte de Dayan.

-Esto es molesto. ¿Por qué simplemente no cancelamos todo y ya? – pregunto el joven pelinegro con una mueca. A su lado Corinne le dio un leve golpe en el hombre. – Bien. Lo se es importante, ya entendí.

-Algunas veces eres un tonto Dayan. – se quejo negando con la cabeza la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada al lado del pelinegro. Suspiro antes de mirar a Mikhail. – ¿Cuándo seleccionaremos?

-El segundo día de estadía Corinne. – contesto antes de que mirara a su esposa. – Ya saben como se dividirán, la especialista en baile es Raven, Corinne se encargara de la voz y Dayan de la habilidad con los instrumentos. Si alguno de los alumnos carece de una de estas tres será eliminado.

Los tres asintieron antes de que se levantaran algo cansados por todo. Habían estado estos días bastante ocupados gracias a los arreglos para el primer día de clases de los alumnos. Gracias a que la escuela era un internado debían de equipar bien los dormitorios, terminar las remodelaciones y lo más importante, contratar a los profesores adecuados. Al menos ya habían terminado, por lo tanto tenían unos dos días de descanso antes que el verdadero ajetreo iniciara. Abrió uno de los formularios de inicio cuando observo el nombre de la persona que había ingresado hace tres días. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa antes que releyera el nombre para ver si no se había equivocado.

Angeline Swan.

No se había equivocado. En verdad era ella. La hija de Dante y Tess. Sorprendido siguió leyendo, anotando en su memoria cada una de las habilidades de la joven. Especializada en el piano y la guitarra como su padre, pero a la vez heredo la voz y el don para el baile como su madre. Una excelente combinación. La última vez que había sabido algo de la joven fue cuando esta tenia unos ocho años, luego simplemente ya no supo más. Suspirando cerro el archivo. Sin duda este año la competencia estaría bastante reñida, y tenía el presentimiento que con la hija de Dante nada seria sencillo. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

Esto se pondría divertido. Entre los cuarenta solo veinte o veinticinco como máximo concursarían. Y entre todos ellos solo uno llegaría a la fama y el éxito. ¿Quién de todos ganaría? ¿Quién seria el que obtuviera el gran premio? Pronto lo descubrirían.

El concurso estaba a punto de darse y el ganador pronto seria coronado. _¿Quién crees que ganara?_

* * *

**Corte! Bien eso fue todo por hoy. Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Les gusto? Y como siguiente parte viene la ficha de datos:**

-Nombre europeo:

-Edad: (17-18-19)

-Aspecto: (bien detallado)

-Personalidad: (no bipolaridad, por lo tanto una buena descripción)

-Gustos:

-Disgustos:

-Color favorito:

-Estilo de ropa: (lo que suelen usar, debido a que se cambiara constantemente para cada prueba hecha. Indiquen también los colores y un ejemplo)

-Traje para la competencia final: (aquí la canción será una de amor, así que piénsenlo bien)

-Tipo de voz: (ya saben aguda, algo grave, suave, etc)

-Tipo de música que gusten:

-Grupos musicales y cantantes que les gusten: (esto es necesario para las canciones, pero los que son duetos o tríos menciónenlos, otro dato es que debe de ser en ingles o español)

-Instrumentos que puedan tocar: (máximo tres)

-Estilos de baile: (específicamente cuales bailan)

-Historia: (Esto ya depende de ustedes y principalmente porque quieren ganar la competencia)

-Pareja: (esto se vera después, mejor dicho al final ya que primero seleccionare)

-Extras: (algún dato que pueda servir de ayuda)

**Eso es todo…si me quedo algo larga la ficha jeje – risa nerviosa – pero todos esos datos son necesarios ahora sin más espero los oc de los que deseen participar. Hasta luego, byeeeee y espero que les haya gustado. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Como están? Aquí he regresado con la conty del fic que he estado pensando hace bastante tiempo jeje. Como dije en el prologo este fic es bastante diferente a lo que siempre pensé que haría pero la idea me llamo demasiado la atención y decidí hacerlo. Aún ando seleccionando oc, pero creo que todos aparecerán en el próximo capitulo ya que hay veremos la presentación de todos los concursantes de la competencia. Sin más las aclaraciones:**

-Las futuras canciones que se cantaran no serán las de bandas y cantantes conocidos, quise algo diferente por lo cual al momento que ustedes señalaron a los cantantes es porque se harán temas parecidos e inventados, en aquellos momentos señalare a que canción se parece el tema que se cantara.

-Todos los estudiantes llevaran un uniforme específico… que aun debo crear jeje.

**Sin más que decir agradeceré a los dos participantes que iniciaran este capi de hoy: Chacalanime y Misteryname, y gracias a esta última por la ayuda de hoy. Como dije en el segundo capi saldrán los oc y ruego solo no enredarme en algo xD**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5._

Ahora si los dejo con el capi:

* * *

**1**

**Iniciando un Sueño **

"_La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante."_

_De: Paulo Coelho._

Cerró los ojos antes de que los volviera a abrir mientras una sonrisa verdadera surcaba sus hermosos labios. Al final había llegado a su destino. Con aquel sentimiento de excitación y alegría traspaso las rejas negras llevando su equipaje en ambas manos, carga un poco de más pero eso ni lo recordaba por el simple hecho de sentirse tan feliz. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando estaba a un paso de su sueño? Todavía se le hacia difícil de creer que estaba en medio del patio de entrada de una de las mejores escuelas de música en el mundo. Pestañeo un poco y centro su vista en el enorme edificio – que más bien parecía un castillo por ser tan grande – en donde entraría en unos momentos, sus hermosos ojos recorrieron las blancas paredes hechas de mármol junto a los toques dorados que daban una apariencia elegante. Las escalera para ingresar eran del mismo color blanco solo que su diseño recordaba al de la antigua Grecia o Roma, un toque antiguo pero de la alta clase. Los vidrios traslucidos reflejaban los rayos del sol obligando a las aves que se posaban cerca a alejarse, mientras que otras se posaban con delicadeza sobre la enorme fuente con un ángel que estaba frente a la entrada junto a las aéreas verdes del lugar daban un toque tranquilo y relajante. Era precioso. Un sueño hecho realidad para una joven que había ansiado esto con tantas fantasías de niña pequeña. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella, una joven de dieciocho años estaba tan eufórica por el simple hecho que pisaba el suelo de una escuela a la que nunca creyó que llegaría a entrar. Pero lo logro. Dejo caer las maletas al suelo en un sordo ruido y sin poder resistirse giro sobre si misma mientras extendía lo brazos y soltaba un gritito de felicidad seguido de una risa melodiosa. ¡Dios! ¡Lo consiguió! Otro giro y se detuvo antes de que comenzara a reír para luego negar con la cabeza algo avergonzada de su actitud infantil. Bueno ¿Acaso este logro no se merecía aquella acción? Después de todo ella no se había comportado como una infante desde… ¿Cuándo se había comportado como una infante? La realidad le asalto haciéndola paralizarse en su sitio. No. Ella jamás había sido una niña normal después de lo que sucedió con su familia. Cuando toda su vida se vino abajo y las sombras de su propia oscuridad la encerraron en un calabozo vacio en donde tuvo que aprender a ser una adulta cuando aún tenía una tierna edad de ocho años. Ante ese simple recuerdo se estremeció sintiéndose como aquella niña sin vida que solo lloraba todas las noches recordando las tristezas de su pasado. ¿Era enserio? ¿Debía ponerse nostálgica y triste cuando estaba en la escuela de sus sueños? ¡Joder! Ya era una mujer, no una mocosa, por lo tanto debía comportarse como la femenina en la que se convirtió para sobrevivir a la propia vida. Suspirando cogió sus cosas dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Sus zapatos pisaban escalón por escalón hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta. Lista para entrar noto entonces que ya no estaba más sola.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Frente a ella estaba una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo, tan sedosa a la vista que la chica tuvo la tentación de estirar una de sus manos para ver si la textura era en verdad suave como aparentaba. Su delicada tez que parecía frágil era de un color níveo claro, con sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas que le daban una belleza angelical. Tenía la nariz algo respingada y unos hoyuelos que se formaban cuando sonrió hacia An. No era muy alta, es más Angeline la superaba en altura sin duda pero a pesar de esto la mujer mostraba unas preciosas curvas que la hacían parecer una diosa. Pero sin duda lo que dejo muda a la ojiplata fueron los ojos de aquella mujer. ¡Cielos! ¡Eran hermosos! De un color azul violáceo, casi siendo un toque amatista pero aún notándose la gran diferencia de tonalidades, brillaban llenos de amabilidad y bondad. Un alma pura que se traslucía fácilmente por aquellos espejos de la vida. Era una de las profesoras de la "Sogni Celesti", y una bailarina tan reconocida que cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar ya se habría desmayado de la impresión. Raven Anghel. Una famosa bailarina que había destacado en el ballet y demás danzas volviéndose en su juventud en todo un prodigio con tan solo dieciocho años, y si mal no sabía ahora la mujer ya tenía casi treinta. Cuando la vio bailar por primera vez fue cuando An tenia al menos unos seis años, en aquella época Raven todavía estaba incursionando en el baile pero ascendió rápidamente entre todos llegando a obtener tantos contratos que la pobre joven debió haberse sentido estresada, o al menos otro en su lugar se habría sentido así. Angeline siempre admiro a esta mujer, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando la había visto en la televisión bailar un simple ballet había sido transportada a otro mundo, llevándola más lejos de lo que nunca imagino. Raven destilaba belleza cuando se movía, delicadeza combinada con fragilidad pero a la vez un contraste de fuerza y valor. Ella quería ser algún día como esta mujer. No se refería a ser igual copiando sus movimientos o su modo de bailar, sino quería ser como ese espíritu libre y valiente que se enfrentaba al mundo sin temor de ser herida o criticada. Un cisne orgulloso y hermoso. Eso le recordaba Raven, a esa hermosa ave blanca y amable que te hacia pensar en la belleza de la propia alma y la inocencia. Sin esperar mucho más tiempo bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto a la pelinegra quien solo sonrió antes de que soltara una melodiosa risa que la hizo relajarse.

-Es un gusto conocerte – murmuro la bella voz de Raven. Angeline miro aquellos profundos ojos de color azul que brillaban chispeantes y divertidos –. Soy Raven Anghel, tu debes de ser Angeline Swan ¿Verdad? La joven que ingreso hace unos días por recomendación de Barack

Asintió lentamente. Ella no se había esperado nada de esto, ni siquiera tenía pensando concursar e intentar ingresar a la escuela hasta que conoció a Barack. Un guitarrista famoso que trabajaba en una reconocida disquera de Nueva York, y que además era profesor de la Sogni Celesti. Angeline lo conoció por accidente, cuando ella estaba corriendo por las húmedas calles de Milán cuando de repente se choco contra un alto moreno que la hizo caer al suelo de bruces. Sorprendida y empapada solo llego a admirar la belleza de aquel pelinegro que solo se disculpo ayudándola a levantarse, apurada como había estado se despido cuando de repente el desconocido le pregunto si conocía una escuela de pianistas que estaba cerca de ahí. Ella había dicho que si, justamente iba en dirección a ese lugar en aquel momento por lo cual termino llevando al hombre con ella. La maestra a la cual Angeline ayudaba en sus ratos libres recibió maravillada al moreno quien rio saludándola e indicándole que había sido un desconsiderado por no haber venido antes. La señora Rossi, como se llamaba la maestra de piano y gran amiga de Angeline, presento al desconocido como Barack, de la banda de los Dark Blood. En cuanto el nombre revoto en sus pensamientos ella casi se había atragantado de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo fue posible que ella no haya reconocido a uno de los mejores bajistas de la época? ¡Jesús! Ella tenía todos los discos de la banda y las canciones grabadas en su Ipod, y aún así no reconoció al hombre. La señora Antonietta Rossi había reído mientras la joven se sonrojaba saludando al bajista quien rio también por el nerviosismo de ella. La pianista le conto a Angeline que Barack había venido por una sola razón, y era por la joven Swan. Sorprendida la pelinegra miro con la boca abierta al bajista, este solo sonreía divertido antes de que le dijera unas palabras que la dejaron pasmada, _"Antonietta me llamo diciéndome que tenía aquí junto a ella a una prodigio capaz de llegar a compararse con el mismo Beethoven. Y si no mal sé tu debes de ser Angeline Swan ¿O me equivoco?". _Angeline había mirado a la señora Rossi quien le guiño un ojo antes de empujarla hacia el piano insistiéndole a que tocara una pieza. Al principio había dudado, ella no tocaba frente a nadie salvo por sus hermanos o Antonietta, por lo que no sabia si la melodía quedaría bien o haría el ridículo. Soltó una última mirada al bajista de Dark Blood y toco. Había dejado su alma en aquella composición que tanto amaba, porque la canción que había elegido fue Moonlight de Beethoven, la que de alguna forma le traía suerte siempre. Y esa vez tampoco había fallado.

-Si. Esa soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa. El recuerdo de Barack mirándola asombrado antes de que estallara en aplausos había sido un triunfo en su interior. De inmediato él le indico que ella debía de venir a esta escuela, y él se encargo de todo incluso de inscribirla a la competencia "Ali d'argento" –. Él me ayudo porque dijo que yo era algo diferente y…

-Perfecta para triunfar – termino Raven sonriendo. Angeline asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cuando la pelinegra se acerco hasta quedar al frente de ella, la mirada azul la recorrió como si cavara en lo más profundo de su alma buscando algo que la ojiplata no sabía interpretar –. Leí el informe sobre tus especialidades, y sé que te especializas en el ballet clásico como también sabes bailar el breakdance. Eso es algo bueno jeje, después de todo tienes una competencia fuerte este año – ante lo último An asintió. Ya se lo esperaba, esta competencia y escuela no aceptaba a personas sin talentos, por lo que solo dejaban ingresar a personas prodigiosas. Así que si quería ganar debía de vencer a todos los competidores, y principalmente debía empezar por conocer a sus rivales.

-¿Son bastantes? – pregunto a lo que la ojiazul asintió. Demonios. Esto se pondría feo –. Es un placer conocerla señora Anghel, usted es una maestra en el baile y siempre la he admirado como a otras grandes bailarinas.

-Pues es un honor conocerte Angeline – dijo Raven cuando de repente se quedo en silencio. Bajo la vista a su reloj de pulsera y soltó un suspiro cansino –. Me gustaría charlar más contigo jovencita pero me debo ir, pero eso si cuando te vuelva a ver quiero tener una larga charla contigo – la sonrisa sincera hizo ilusionar a la ojiplata. Tal vez podía aprender más de Raven si se lo preguntaba, en especial sobre uno de sus bailes que le dejo maravillada hace unos años –. Eres una de las primeras en llegar, aunque bueno si te soy sincera han llegado otros diez alumnos, los demás llegaran más tarde. Instálate en la habitación 105 y disfruta de este día de descanso que mañana empieza tu martirio.

-¿Martirio? – pregunto con una mueca Angeline. La mujer rio al ver su expresión, movió la mano en señal que restara importancia a su comentario.

-Es una broma Angeline, ahora anda e instálate. Te veré más tarde ya que en la noche habrá una cena de presentación, donde anunciaremos a los que participaran en el concurso –An asintió –. Hasta luego señorita Swan. Y espero que se lleve bien con su compañera de cuarto, ya que los competidores solo convivirán con los competidores.

Raven se dio la vuelta y con un porte elegante se alejo de ella dejándola en la entrada del lugar. La joven suspiro antes de mirar a todos lados decidiendo por donde debía de ir para llegar a su habitación. ¿105? Tal vez su cuarto estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Murmurando que debió de preguntar a la bailarina donde quedaban las habitaciones fue hacia la izquierda. A su alrededor varios cuadros le daban la bienvenida, entre ellos de ángeles que sostenían instrumentos musicales, o de bellos animales que denotaban la hermosura de la naturaleza. Las paredes de un color naranja cálido daban un ambiente acogedor, sumándole a los variados adornos que estaban colocados en orden alrededor del lugar. Podría seguir admirando todo pero ¿A quien engañaba? Su mente estaba en otro lado, y en este caso analizando quienes serian sus rivales. Raven le confirmo que habría varios concursantes, pero eso no significaba que todos fueran perfectos. Los seres humanos eran seres que ocultaban sus debilidades siempre, en especial cuando se tenía un talón de Aquiles que te podía dejar vulnerable si tu enemigo lo supiera. Si sus competidores eran chicos, en este caso debía analizar la especialidad que tenían y no dudaba que muchos de ellos se preocuparían más en sus pasos que en sus propias voces, últimamente a los hombres les interesaba más el baile como el breakdance. En el caso de las chicas debía de preocuparse por sus voces y habilidades en los instrumentos musicales, tal vez tocaran el violín o el piano. Cada quien tenía su talento, pero como eso también venia la parte frágil. Un cantante podía tener una voz melodiosa pero los pies izquierdos, como también un bailarín podía poseer los mejores pasos pero una voz terrible y rompedora de tímpanos. Analizando todo ¿Qué haría diferente a Angeline? ¿Qué la haría destacar y poder ir a un paso delante de todos? La respuesta eran sus habilidades, ya que ella tenía las tres – voz, baile y era capaz de tocar diferentes instrumentos –, además ella tenia plenamente en si misma. Siempre le habían enseñado a luchar por lo que quería y si estaba aquí era para hacerlo ¿Verdad? Por supuesto. Con una sonrisa se detuvo al darse cuenta que había una gran puerta abierta que llevaba al patio. Bien, la escuela era demasiado grande. Se iba a dar la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Podría ser su mente la que le jugaba un juego, o quizás solo fuera una ilusión pero no dudo en agudizar un poco su audición cuando lo volvió a oír. Una melodía. Delicada y armoniosa, tan llamativa que le incitaba a cerrar los ojos para escuchar con mayor placer. Angeline se encontró haciéndolo, sus pestañas revolotearon antes de que sus ojos como la plata se cerraran adormecidos. Y lo escucho. La melodía al inicio era triste, algo apagada pero con el paso de los segundos se volvía de alguna forma más armoniosa y sentimental. Una historia. La canción tenía un relato que comenzaba con un inicio lleno de felicidad, pero cuanto más avanzaba se contaba la parte triste, el momento donde el enojo superaba todo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella interpretara todo eso? En realidad eso siempre le había llamado la atención, sin necesidad de saber como se había compuesto una canción, Angeline sabia que tras ella había sentimientos que impulsaban al compositor. Y él que tocaba esta melodía contaba su pasado, su presente. Un dolor escondido, tal vez por la pérdida de alguien importante y con tan solo pensarlo ella misma se entristeció. También estaba la ira que hace unos momentos menciono, una sed de justicia que ardía como un fuego incapaz de extinguirse, reclamando el pago justo por los pecados cometidos. De repente todo se detuvo. Sorprendida intento encontrar otra vez la melodía pero esta ya no se escuchaba. ¿Qué diablos…? Dejando las maletas en el suelo miro en dirección al patio, de ahí había venido la melodía por lo que el músico debía de estar afuera. Sin esperar más salió buscando con su mirar al creador de tan bella tonada, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba al dueño de esa canción. El patio estaba vacio. ¿Acaso había sido en verdad una ilusión? Volvió a mirar alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. Era imposible, ella había escuchado la canción, había sentido que alguien estaba ahí expresando sus sentimientos. Sabía o presentía que ese alguien había creído estar solo por lo que comenzó a desahogarse a través de la música, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba? Molesta por no hallar al dueño de tan hermosa creación se dio la vuelta enojada dispuesta a seguir buscando la habitación que no hallaba. Mas su mente estaba vagando en otro lado, principalmente en la canción de hace unos instantes.

-Tal vez ya enloqueciste Angeline – se dijo en un suspiro. No quería creer que tan preciosa armonía había sido un invento suyo, sin embargo no había nadie más cerca. ¿Enloquecer? Sonaba bastante normal pero dudaba que eso le pasara a ella –. Estoy segura que escuche una canción, o al menos la tonada de un instrumento –. Si había sido un instrumento de viento, obviamente, no era un violín de eso estaba segura. Tampoco había sido una flauta, pero antes había escuchado un sonido igual cuando uno de sus vecinos tocaba… una armónica. ¡Claro! Había sido una armoniaca, aunque comúnmente ninguna de ellas expulsaba un sonido tan hermoso. Era extraño –. Bien, considerare el hecho de que tal vez ya perdí el juicio. O es eso o me encontré con un fantasma que aún vaga por esta escuela tocando una armónica y contándome su vida, solo falta que se me aparezca mientras me ducho o cuando este a punto de hacer el ridículo – cuando dijo esto se detuvo en seco lanzando una carcajada. ¿Un fantasma? Dios, en verdad se había visto demasiadas películas de terror. Tal vez Lucian tenia razón al decir que en algún momento ya no sabría diferenciar la ficción de la realidad. Pero bueno ¿Enserio había dicho lo de la ducha? Eso si que era tonto.

Con otra carcajada ante sus propias invenciones se dirigió rumbo a otro pasillo. Sin darse cuenta que el músico había estado más cerca de lo que ella misma había imaginado. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría encontrarlo?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Debería de estar desempacando sus cosas en estos momentos pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, prefería en cambio seguir dando una ojeada por loas alrededores. Miro los arboles que estaban plantados en el patio cuando rodo los ojos algo aburrido. ¿Y esta era la gran escuela? ¿Lo que tantos novatos buscaban alcanzar? Que desilusión. No es que fuera un experto en categorizar las mejores escuelas de música que producían cantantes, músicos o bailarines de gran renombre, pero él había esperado algo diferente a lo que podía apreciar ahora. Cuando el patrocinador del concurso le insistió en que participara en el "Ali d'argento", había tenido serias dudas al principio hasta que se lo planteo bien. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no mostrar su talento al mundo? Él sin duda seria uno de los mejores debido a sus habilidades, siendo cantante, compositor y con la gracia de saber manipular tres instrumentos a la perfección como tener destreza en el baile lo hacía un perfecto participante. Y esta fue la razón por lo que aquel hombre había quedado sin palabras cuando vio una de sus presentaciones, maravillados de que él fuera alguien tan especial. No hace mucho había considerado seguir tocando en los bares como siempre lo hacia, mas la tentación junto a la curiosidad le invadieron, principalmente por las ganas de conocer a los demás participantes. ¿Serian tan grandes como se decía que eran? ¿Prodigios o falsos músicos? Quería saber como eran, a que nivel se encontraban porque era bastante obvio que aquí varios debieron haber comprado su entrada gracias al dinero de papi, mientras que él lo consiguió por sus propios logros. Con su propio esfuerzo y con los años. ¿Qué valía más? ¿La experiencia o la compra de un puesto? Era momento de demostrar la respuesta. Apretó algo fuerte la armónica que llevaba en su mano antes de que observara el brillante cielo azul inundado por las nubes blancas que bailaban a su alrededor. Sin querer soltó un suspiro. Ya se estaba aburriendo otra vez. Podía tocar un rato una melodía pero ya lo había hecho hace unos instantes además prefería estar en otro lado, ¿Qué tal por las calles? Sonaba mejor que un lugar aburrido como este. No había nadie por aquí, al menos eso es lo que había sentido cuando estuvo tocando un momento.

-¿Ya estas aburrido? – la pregunta llego a sus oídos haciéndole suspirar. Reconocía esa voz gracias a que el dueño fue él que lo metió en esto principalmente. Dio una ojeada encontrándose con un alto hombre de cabellos rubios que le miraba divertido con aquellos ojos de color oro, como si supiera un secreto que no quisiera decirle –. Meil solo haz estado aquí dos horas y ya te aburriste de la escuela. Eso si que es pésimo hasta para ti. ¡Vamos! ¡Disfruta un rato! –. Él era Julián, el patrocinador que lo trajo hasta aquí, y él que lo metió en el concurso. Con tan solo verlo todos lo considerarían el típico vocalista que traía muertas a todas las mujeres del país (probablemente cierto), salvo que este hombre era casado y tenia una actitud… imposible.

-En primera estoy aburrido porque no tengo nada que hacer – dijo el joven rodando los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa del ojidorado. Ya le estaba empezando a caer mal este hombre, pero bueno había que aguantarlo o sino empezaría con su largo discurso donde incluían puyas que sacarían de quicio hasta al más santo –. En segunda tú fuiste él que me dejaste tirado por aquí así que si estoy aburrido es por tu culpa "gran Julián" – ante lo ultimo destilo puro sarcasmo que hizo reír al vocalista. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, algunas veces era divertido molestar un rato a alguien –. ¿Dónde me quedare?

El rubio le sonrió entre divertido y serio. Julián era bastante alto, más de lo normal tal vez incluso llegaría al metro ochenta, con unos músculos marcados y un porte del típico hombre malo. Con sus pantalones de cuero, ropa negra y algunas cadenas lo hacían ver algo amenazador, seductor y estilo gótico, combinación que últimamente enloquecía a las adolescentes que tenían colgadas en sus paredes imágenes de ese vocalista de "The Lost Soul". Meil oyó algo de esta banda gracias a unos cuantos anuncios de la televisión, y por lo que sabia este hombre tenía una de las mejores voces junto a un dominio perfecto de la guitarra eléctrica. ¿Seria tan bueno como decían? No lo había escuchado tocar, ni siquiera cantar pero si Julián junto a su banda habían ganado premios variados debía de ser porque tenían talento ¿No? Y si no lo tenían pues que pésima selección tenía la gente. Los intensos ojos dorados se fijaron en él como si buscara el punto débil del joven concursante, o de alguna manera intentara intimidarlo. Que gracioso. Eso no lo asustaría, jamás se dejaría intimidar por nadie mucho menos por Julián. Meil estaba acostumbrado a la dura vida, a conseguir lo que quería con esfuerzo y lucha, y por el camino siempre existirían obstáculos que debías atravesar. ¿Él ya no lo había hecho? Claro que si. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante, indicando que él era alguien mejor que cualquiera, especialmente que una actitud dominante no serviría con él.

Julián frunció el ceño antes que suspirara rodando los ojos al ver la sonrisa del joven. Debió esperarse algo así de él ¿No?

-Bien, ya entendí que la actitud de "Soy mejor que tú así que obedéceme" no va a funcionar contigo – dijo con una mueca el rubio. Meil bufo asintiendo a lo que el ojidorado casi sonrió otra vez, pero lo resistió para no darle el placer a ese chico arrogante –. Me recuerdas a mí mismo en mi juventud. Arrogante, egocéntrico y el porte de "soy el dueño del universo y que nadie me bajara jamás" – Meil le miro con una ceja arqueada. ¿Eso le importaba a él? Sin querer ofender pero le importaba tanto la vida de Julián como que si un meteorito caía en la tierra (cosa imposible por ahora) mejor dicho nada. Meil estaba a punto de hacerle saber al rubio que no eran para nada parecidos cuando Julián levanto la mano al cielo callándolo – ¡Claro que fui todo un chico problema! Pero cambie a mis veinte, por la banda y también porque conocí a mi bella Natasha… – joder ya iba a empezar a hablar de su esposa. El moreno ya había aguantado a Julián en todo el viaje con este contándole sobre la mujer perfecta con la que se había casado. Y valla que eso era el peor de los martirios. ¡Hombre! ¡Julián estaba totalmente idiotizado por esa mujer –. ¡Oh! Todavía recuerdo como en cuanto la vi supe que ella seria mi perdición. Ella usaba un hermoso vestido negro… ¡Dios! ¡Era una reina! Si la hubieras visto…

-Mierda – murmuro el joven al entender por donde iba al rubio.

Fue cuando inicio, y para desgracia del joven nadie podría detenerlo. Observaba como la boca del rubio se abría y cerraba soltando una sarta de palabras amorosas combinadas con puras tonterías empalagosas. Debía de estar bromeando. Meil hizo una mueca cuando los ojos dorados brillaron extasiados en el momento en el que Julián menciono su primera cita, entonces supo que estuvo perdido. El moreno solo escuchaba una sola cosa cuando llego a la parte de la pedida de mano y fue: "Bla, bla, bla". O al menos era eso lo que quería escuchar. Nunca prestaba atención a Julián cuando se ponía a hablar de su "maravillosa y perfecta mujer" y eso ahora no iba a cambiar, por lo menos de momento. En cuanto escuchaba la palabra "amor" se le revolvían las tripas, se podría decir que del asco. Pero es que el moreno pensaba que el amor era una estupidez, que solo atontaba y distraía a las personas, un sentimiento inútil que te alejaba de tus verdaderos objetivos y sueños; y él había defendido esa idea. Para Meil el amor no existía, también opinaba que ese sentimiento solo te hacia sentir obsesión por aquella persona a la que considerabas especial, como lo que pensaba que le ocurría al vocalista. Obsesión, solo eso, simple atracción por alguien que es capaz de distraer a los más débiles. Una insignificancia. El ojimarrón aun se preguntaba como una emoción así podía existir, claro si es que existía. Porque él no creía en el amor y nunca creería. No hasta que encontrara a esa persona que "supuestamente" le haría sentir como en una nube, aunque seamos sinceros, para él, eso nunca pasara. Jamás había entendido como era posible que alguien pudiera estar tan enamorado de otra persona, más bien siempre se planteo la pregunta ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué beneficios te trae? Porque sinceramente él no lo comprendía para nada, solo te traía problemas y retrasos en tus metas. Amar era envolverse en un nuevo mundo donde solo importaba la unión que tenias con la otra persona, saber que ese ser querido era importante y esta siempre feliz… ¿Y luego tú qué? Te olvidabas por completo de ti mismo, porque estabas más concentrado si tu "amada o amado" comía que si tú mismo lo hacías. Perdías la noción de tu vida, porque pensabas más en ese ser especial. Un vivo ejemplo era Julián. Con tan solo mirarlo podías ver que la baba se le caía por su mujer, y apostaba lo que sea a que si en este momento se desataba la tercera guerra mundial, el hombre ni lo notaria por estar más concentrado hablando de lo hermosa que era su esposa o si se debatía en llevarle un regalo u organizarle una cena para dos. Puras tonterías.

Meil siempre se había definió como "el dueño del universo", alguien que lograría comerse el mundo si se lo proponía. Su duro trabajo desde siempre había tenido frutos, llegando a cumplir las expectativas que se planteaba, por lo cual no dejaría que una simple persona se entrometiera en su vida y lo arruinara todo por el supuesto amor que ni siquiera acababa de comprender. Exacto, no lo comprendía, había visto tantas personas dejar todo para sacrificarse por sus respectivas parejas que hasta el amor ya le daba… ¿Asco? Correcto. E incluso repudiaba aquellas películas románticas que tanto les gustaban a las mujeres. Y todo porque eran una sarta de estupideces. Fijo un momento su vista en Julián y hasta se podría decir que sintió lastima por aquel hombre. A saber cuantos sueños e ilusiones tuvo que renunciar el rubio por enlazarse con esa tal Natasha. Algún día este hombre se lamentaría por haber cometido la insensatez de dejar todo por una mujer, y aquel día nada volvería a ser como antes, especialmente porque no habría marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si Julián había querido dejar todo por el amor…pues decisión suya, en cambio Meil no seria tan ingenuo y estúpido como para cometer tremendo error. Además él tenía la sensatez de su lado, confiando plenamente en ella y sabiendo que no le fallaría nunca. Con aquella idea en mente no noto ni siquiera que Julián ya casi iba a terminar su relato, aunque bueno… ¿Cómo lo notaria si ya lo dejo de escuchar cuando entro en la parte de la organización de la boda? Contando que Meil dudaba que el rubio se enojara por esto, seguro seguiría en su mundo de ensueño y le valdría que un muchacho lo estuviera ignorando por considerarlo un estúpido romántico. Soltó una maldición cuando escucho algo de las palabras del hombre, y por lo que se entero Julián ya hablaba del "si" de la boda, ¡Por favor! ¿Es que llegaría hasta lo de la luna de miel? El asco ya le estaba ganando cuando el rubio suspiro audiblemente, Meil rodo los ojos y observo el patio buscando algo más interesante que todo este relato de amor.

-¡Y fue así como nos casamos en Paris! – el moreno se sorprendió ante esto. ¿Se habían casado en parís? Al parecer no había escuchado en verdad nada. Cuando se fijo en los ojos dorados que brillaban llenos de emoción obligándolo a suspirar. Todo un caso perdido. Fue entonces que noto como un brillo malicioso opacaba a la emoción en aquellos orbes hechos de oro, algo burlón –. Como se que nos parecemos mucho Meil, no dudo que a ti te pase igual que a mí – solo con eso el ojimarrón se sobresalto. ¿Pasarle qué cosa? ¿No pensaría acaso que Meil…? – ¡Se que pronto hallaras a esa mujer que te volverá loco mocoso!

Lo dijo. Ante aquello el joven casi pierde el equilibrio pero evito tropezarse manteniendo su postura. ¡Enloqueció! Ese estúpido vocalista acababa de perder el juicio. ¿Podría ser que no había entendido que Meil no quería ni necesitaba al amor? Entendía que no lo dijo en voz alta, pero era obvio, con la mueca que hizo al mencionar a Natasha. Imaginarse tan solo con una mujer… era para intentar matarse. Por la sonrisa que expresaba Julián significaba que lo había visto tambalearse y estaba disfrutando de eso. El desgraciado disfrutaba de verlo confundido y sorprendido, pero no le daría el lujo de verlo así. Por supuesto que no. El era Meil Mo. Y jamás se dejaría atacar por nadie. Ni siquiera por las flechas del amor.

-¡Claro que no pasara! – gruño él enojado mientras apretaba la mandíbula. No dejaría que Julián intentara meterlo en todo esto del romance y de más estupidez –. Ese rollo empalagoso solo es una sarta de tonterías, no, mejor dicho, el amor es una sarta de tonterías.

El rubio contuvo una risa pero le lanzo a Meil una mirada de advertencia. El moreno solo le contesto con un gruñido de enojo e indignación. Se vengaría ya luego de ese desgraciado de Julián, pero por ahora se lo dejaría pasar. ¿Él enamorado? Si como no, pasaría cuando los cerdos volaran.

-Como tú digas Meil pero te lo digo como un hombre que ya paso por esto – él joven le ignoro. Julián solo negó con la cabeza ante aquella acción, en verdad ese chico no sabia como aquel sentimiento llegaba a la vida, sin importarle que uno lo quisiera o no –. El amor siempre llega cuando menos lo esperas.

-Pues yo no lo espero y tampoco lo recibiré – contraataco Meil fastidiado.

-Como quieras – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Julián cuando la seriedad brillo en sus orbes dorados. El moreno ya sabía la razón. Seguro era por la competencia –. Hablando enserio ahora, la competencia no será algo sencillo si es que lo pensaste de esa forma – la voz del rubio se volvió bastante fría, como si fuera un trozo de hielo –. Competirán al menos unos veinticinco concursantes, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Claro que lo sé – lo dijo con normalidad y sin temor. No estaba asustado si eso era lo que pensaba el vocalista, más bien ansiaba saber quienes serias sus "supuestos" competidores para presentarse ante ellos. Sonrió con superioridad, les dejaría bastante en claro que con él debían de esforzarse bastante para intentar siquiera superarlo, y ni siquiera la suerte les ayudaría a lograrlo –. ¿Cuándo conoceré a mis rivales? Ansió poder presentarme ya.

Julián miro por unos instantes a Meil antes que suspirara. Debió de habérselo imaginado de todos modos. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar si quiera que este chico seria un poco más listo? Esta bien, Meil era demasiado listo, mucho para su propio gusto pero estaba equivocado en creer que seria tan sencillo derrotar a los otros competidores. Julián ya había conocido a algunos de vista, contando que Barack le conto más sobre la chica que había encontrado en su viaje por Milán. Un prodigio del piano y con la voz de un ángel capaz de superar a cualquiera, eso lo había dejado sorprendido y preocupado. Cuando Mikhail les indico que buscaran a los jóvenes capaces de superar las expectativas de cualquiera, casi todos habían ido en búsqueda del talento, y pocos lo encontraron. En el caso de Julián, había estado recorriendo diferentes países entre ellos Francia y Alemania, al no tener suerte en ellos se dirigió hacia España con la ilusión de que tal vez habría alguien ahí. No encontró nada y sus esperanzas morían, cuando de repente Meil llego. Julián se dirigió a un bar para pasar un rato mientras pensaba en donde más buscar cuando un joven de diecisiete años subió al escenario presentándose, al principio el rubio no entendió porque tantas jovencitas estaban presentes suspirando y susurrando que otra vez el grande había surgido. Varios varones solo admiraban hablando entre ellos, y murmurando que "el chacal" iba a dar otro gran espectáculo. Curioso se quedo a ver que iba a hacer ese chico de aspecto algo callejero pero moderno, y Julián Fierce no se arrepintió de nada. La voz de ese chico era oro puro, había encantado a todos desde mujeres hasta hombres, ocasionando aplausos y gritos por repeticiones, y todo mejoro cuando Meil bailo. ¡Demonios! ¡Cantante y bailarín! Combinación perfecta, y una ganadora sin duda. En cuanto el joven se bajo del escenario el rubio se había lanzando a seguirlo e intentar convencerlo de que fuera con él a la escuela "Sogni Celesti". Inicialmente el joven se mostro reacio y necio a acceder, lo que no contaba Meil es que Julián era un hombre insistente y cuando hallaba lo que le interesaba no se daba por vencido. Ante las negativas que recibía el vocalista uso su última alternativa, y esta fue la grandeza. ¿Quién se resistiría a tener todo lo que cualquier compositor, cantante, músico o bailarín quisiese? Meil no fue la excepción. En cuanto escucho la posibilidad de triunfar en el mundo, que todos supieran quien era él, quien era ese chico con un talento que sobrepasaba a cualquiera y con una gran voluntad que lo llevaría a la gloria. _"Acepta Meil Mo, si lo haces el mundo te reconocerá siempre. Se dará cuenta que siempre ha existido un músico tan grande que será admirado entre todos, incluso entre los más antiguos"_, sus palabras sirvieron. El moreno no pudo seguir resistiéndose y finalmente acepto venir a esta escuela a competir por el triunfo.

Julián confiaba enteramente en las habilidades de su candidato pero sabía también que no solo era él. Los demás profesores ya habían llegado trayendo consigo sus propios pupilos que harían lo que sea para triunfar, y tenia el presentimiento que uno de los más difíciles seria el pupilo de su hermano Aidan. Su gemelo le había dicho hace unas semanas que consiguió a un joven especializado en la guitarra, excelente también en el piano y con una voz que encantaba a toda mujer que estaba cerca. ¿Podría ser este joven un reto para Meil? No quería creerlo pero cavia la posibilidad. Fijo su vista en el joven que tenía frente a él, este solo miraba el patio con un rostro aburrido. Su estatura era media aunque tiraba para ser alguien alto, con cabello moreno cortó pero de punta desordenada dándole un estilo bastante juvenil y de rebeldía que fascinaba a las jovencitas. Su comprensión era atlética, sus rasgos faciales bien definidos. Su nariz era hermosa y su boca tenía unos labios gruesos y bonitos, yendo a la perfección con su mentón algo orgulloso y aquellos ojos color marrón de gran tamaño. Ahora entendía porque las chicas le perseguían, si lo miraba de un ángulo mejor notaria que ese mocoso tenia todo el estilo del típico "chico malo" que hacia lo que le venia en gana. Toda mujer amaba a los rebeldes sin causa, punto para Julián por saber escoger bien. Entonces esto dejaba las cosas así: Meil tenia talento, apariencia, estilo y personalidad… ¿Contaba también la soberbia? Pues si lo hacia este mocoso se llevaba el galardón de oro. ¡Bien! Dejaría ese defectito de lado. Eso lo dejaba con un chico difícil de superar, salvo que Aidan le trajera a un buen competidor. ¿El pupilo de su hermano seria también un chico con carácter fuerte? ¿Tendría en verdad ese talento tan grande? ¿Tendría una buena apariencia? Debía de esperar para saber más por lo que callo sus pensamientos. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Meil quien solo le miro con una ceja arqueada, le dio una sonrisa a lo que el moreno esquivo su mirada dirigiéndola otra vez al patio.

-Conocerás a tus rivales hoy, esta noche tenemos una cena donde presentaran a los concursantes – Meil le miro un poco sorprendido. Supo entonces la razón –. Tal vez todos ustedes creyeron que seleccionaríamos ahora pero no será así. Al principio esa era la idea pero el director Mikhail cambio todo ayer. Reviso todas las fichas y también converso con los jueces por lo que solo eligieron a veinticinco, y esta noche serán nombrados ante todos.

-¿Significa que aún no se sabe si participare? – pregunto el joven de manera tranquila pero con un tono que decía que al final el rubio le había fallado. Julián gruño enojado. ¡Dudo de él! Pues que mal porque el mocoso fue seleccionado primero, después de todo por algo Julián Fierce tenía un excelente oído musical y jamás llevaría a la mejor de las escuelas a un joven sin posibilidades de ganar.

-Mocoso desconfiado, fuiste uno de los primero – murmuro enojado el rubio a lo que Meil se carcajeo divertido de esto. Conocía esa risa y era de burla, era bastante notable que el moreno ya sabia su respuesta de antemano, ¿Y como no lo seria? Al tener tres habilidades fue rápidamente elegido y mucho más cuando supieron más de él –. Te lo suponías ¿Verdad?

Los ojos marrones le miraron brillantes y llenos superioridad.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, soy el mejor y si no soy de los primeros es porque los jueces no tienen sentido musical – contesto Meil haciendo rodar los ojos al rubio. Que predecible podía ser este chico –. ¿Dónde me quedare?

-Compartirás habitación – dijo Julián encogiéndose de hombros –. Creo que tu compañero de cuarto ya llego así que puedes ir a verlo ya, y si no me equivoco es uno de los concursantes aunque no estoy muy seguro – claro que era un concursante, precisamente el mocoso que trajo Aidan. Se lo comentaron hace unos momentos pero no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo aún, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hermano pero dejando de lado el tema familiar, ¿Cómo se tomaría Meil estar al lado de otro jodido prodigio? El cuerpo del hombre se tenso al imaginarse una batalla de miradas entre esos dos muchachos y peor aún, seguro dejarían las cosas en claro antes de siquiera decirse sus propios nombres. Julián miro rápidamente al moreno quien ya comenzaba a irse en dirección a un pasillo dejándolo solo –. ¡Joder! ¡Meil ni siquiera te he dicho cual es tu cuarto! ¿Podrías esperar un momento para que al menos te acompañe? – principalmente porque de este modo al menos el rubio podría hacer algo si las cosas se ponían algo incomodas o si el compañero de Meil lo intentaba matar por los comentarios fuera de lugar del ojimarrón. Este chico era un caso y nunca callaba lo que no se debía decir. Tal vez era demasiado sincero o un completo sarcástico.

-Como quieras, pero como estabas ahí como estatua decidí que mejor yo la encontraría por mi mismo – dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Algunas veces ese joven era complicado, pero bueno ¿Qué había esperado? El joven se había criado en las calles, donde toda su educación se fue a la basura por el hecho de poder sobrevivir. Dudaba que esto fuera malo, debido a que con esta experiencia Meil se fortaleció volviéndose alguien demasiado listo. Sabiendo muy bien que es el bien y el mal, seria imposible engañarlo y eso era otro punto a favor en este momento. El concurso era un evento donde las mentiras se expandirían, los competidores buscarían mil formas de eliminar a sus rivales y esto incluía humillarlos o desprestigiarlos. Si el carácter era lo que te faltaba entonces perdías el tiempo en este lugar, porque todos los competidores habían llegado a la "boca del lobo" y este no dudaría en atacar para destruir.

-Meil en verdad eres un caso especial – Julián soltó aquellas palabras pero el ojimarrón le ignoro.

El rubio tenía un extraño presentimiento. Aceptaba que siempre había poseído una especie de sexto sentido, bastante diferente de de las mujeres, que le indicaba cuando algo grande ocurriría. Un buen ejemplo fue cuando ese presentimiento le alerto que su hermano pronto triunfaría como pianista, o cuando conoció a su amada Natasha, también en el momento en que la banda subió a la cima. En pocas palabras, su "don" nunca le fallaba, y estaba completamente seguro que algo sucedería esa noche. Miro un segundo a Meil quien seguía caminando en silencio y acariciando lentamente la armónica que llevaba en su mano. Y seguía ahí, el interior de Julián tembló un poco, informándole que ese enorme suceso ocurriría para su joven pupilo. ¿Qué sucedería? Julián era un poco preventivo, y si algo malo iba a pasar seria mejor que el moreno no asistiera a la reunión de aquella noche. Mas… no era conveniente. Todos los seleccionados debían de ir, por lo tanto la presencia de este chico era indispensable para la cena, e imaginarse que uno no apareciera seria humillante. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar y rogar porque no sucediera nada malo, y que este presentimiento que estaba teniendo solo fuera producto de su imaginación. Además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Salvo la osada lengua de Meil todo debía de ir bien, entendía que el chico no fuera un santo inmaculado pero al menos podía estar alejado de los problemas por una sola noche ¿No es cierto? Aquello solo entristeció más al pobre rubio. Debía de aceptarlo, con su pupilo nada seria sencillo. Peor aún, conociéndolo desde hace dos semanas y con la pequeña convivencia que habían llegado a tener se dio cuenta de algo simple. Meil era todo un reto que atraía problemas, sumándole su actitud difícil de someter seria alguien que llevaría la competencia a un nuevo nivel, y por cruel que suene eso Julián no pudo evitar sonreír. El mocoso le caía bastante bien. Y Julián apostaría lo que fuera a que el ganador de la "Ali d'argento" seria este arrogante joven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Mikhail Anghel termino de con la última llamada antes de que cerrara todo acabando por fin con los avisos a los competidores. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera aceptado aquella idea antes? Al final el gruñón de Greg no se había equivocado, ahora que el director lo veía desde otro punto de vista su viejo amigo era más productivo de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Esta bien, Gregory era muy buen ayudante y un excelente sub-director, lo único malo era su actitud algo… seria que asustaba a los alumnos. Una carcajada broto de la boca del pelinegro antes que recordara como muchos niños miraban con tanto temor al sub-director que lo hacían parecer al "hombre del saco" como una dulce hermanita de la caridad. Muchas veces Mikhail se pregunto si aquello no molestaba a Greg, pero al parecer el compositor se había acostumbrado a esto con el tiempo, así que el moreno ya no se molestaba en sacar este tema a la luz. Cuando viera a Greg le diría buena suerte en no asustar a sus propios hijos cuando los tuviera y también gracias por la solución al problema con el concurso. Al tener cuarenta candidatos se había convertido en todo un problema la selección, en especial cuando debían de ver los cuarenta actos que se dividían en tres partes, lo que sumaba todo un total de ciento veinte actuaciones. ¿En dos días? No lo hubieran conseguido ni con cuatro, en años anteriores los concursante solo eran un número de diez o nueve pero ese año se encontraron muchos talentos, por lo que Gregory aporto su idea. Leer cada ficha de inscripción y seleccionar solo la mitad o menos con la condición que cada candidato tuviera las tres habilidades necesarias: voz, música y baile. "La combinación perfecta o armoniosa" como solían llamar todos a la persona que poseyera las tres habilidades, y con algo de suerte varios la habían tenido este año. Así que no le quedo de otra a Mikhail que pasar toda su "hermosa" mañana metido en su oficina mientras terminaba de hacer llamadas avisando a los afortunados sobre su participación en el concurso, con suerte anoche ya había quedado en claro que cinco jóvenes ya estaban metidos en esto si o si. Entre estos estaban los pupilos de Julián, Aidan, Barack, Byron y de Jacques, hermano de Mikhail, quienes presentaron excelentes candidatos. Y no durmió nada por terminar de seleccionar. No pudo evitar bosteza. Se sentía agotado, luego de aquella larga mañana que lo único que le había traído era más estrés de lo que ya estaba teniendo. No sabia que esperar de la cena de inicio, y sinceramente pensar en ella solo le hacia ponerse peor. Un montón de jóvenes reunidos en un lugar, clasificándose para saber quienes son los que participaran y quienes serán sus propios enemigos en aquel juego de inteligencia y audacia.

¿Todo iría bien esa noche? Era una cena formal, donde debían de asistir correctamente vestidos para que todos se conocieran entre si. No solo los competidores sino también los alumnos que debían de empezar a saber más sobre la escuela y sus docentes, como las estrictas normas que no serian pasadas por alto. La "Sogni Celesti" siempre había sido admirada por su educación experta, gracias a las enseñanzas de Gregory y otros grandes maestros, logrando que familias ricas en talento mandaran a sus primogénitos para ser educados en el arte. Salvo que siempre existía una condición que el joven Anghel ponía antes de aceptar a todo alumno, y era más que nada si tenia los deseos de aprender sobre la música. Bien podrían ser obligados o de alguna forma castigados, no obstante ¿De que serviría educar a un niño cuando no le interesa la materia? ¿Cómo lograrían crear a alguien rico en conocimiento sino quería obtenerlo? Era por eso mismo que las únicas condiciones que ponía a esas familias era que sus hijos tuvieran talento y deseos por mejorar sus propias artes. Si cumplían con esto, bienvenidos sean y si en una fallaban, entonces era mejor que no lo intentaran siquiera. Los padres muchas veces eran un problema, eligiendo lo que ellos pensaban que era mejor para sus descendientes cuando sin querer impulsaban la propia infelicidad de los inocentes. ¿No es lo que le había sucedido a muchos de los grandes? El padre de Mikhail era uno de ellos, en su infancia su progenitor había sido un simple joven que había soñado con la música desde que la escucho por primera vez, pero su padre no opinaba lo mismo. El abuelo de Mikhail había sido un reconocido juez que estuvo por años ubicado en una excelente posición social y económica, así que esperaba lo mismo del padre del joven hasta que Vlad entendió que su sueño era otro. Vlad, padre de Mikhail, se incursiono en el mundo del violín y cuando entro ya no pudo escapar. Él hombre solía decir a su hijo que con tan solo tocar una nota de inmediato su existencia se transformaba, llevando a tierras lejanas en donde el era el rey, el único capaz de saber su propio destino. Y eso era lo mismo que ocurría con Mikhail. Su mundo era la música, su pasión y sus ganas de seguir aprendiendo más y más. Fue la principal razón por la que se creo la "Sogni Celesti", aunque el fundador fue su padre al tener el mismo sueño que el joven, lograr que otros niños amaran la música. Expandir sus horizontes.

-Mikhail ¿Todo bien? – la dulce voz de su esposa lo hizo sonreír a pesar de su cansancio. Raven era su mundo junto a la música, ambos jóvenes ilusionados por siempre mejorar en sus propias artes. Antes de ella Mikhail no había tenido alguna ilusión romántica debido a su concentración en el violín, pero cuando ella llego a su vida, todo cambio. El destino había tenido el capricho de juntarlos, algo que siempre el pelinegro agradecería porque no se imaginaba una vida sin el otro. Una existencia sin Raven era como una vida sin melodías y su apasionada música.

-Todo bien mi pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa el director de la más reconocida de las escuelas musicales. La ojiazul suspiro aliviada antes de que soltara una suave risa melodiosa que inundo la oficina. Ella era una alegría que siempre estaría con él.

-Estaba algo preocupada, ya sabes, tenias que terminar de hacer las llamadas a los representantes– menciono ella con preocupación. Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa ilumino su bonito rostro haciéndole tomar aire por aquella belleza que era su mujer –. Vi a la hija de Dante y Tess, Angeline, es tan hermosa Mikhail, es una combinación de ambos. Muero por ver su destreza en el baile, aunque cuando leí su archivo dice que se especializa en el ballet, tal y como lo hacia la misma Teressa ¿Lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo hacia. Teressa, Tess para sus amigos, había sido una gran amiga de Raven desde la infancia, una mujer llena de vida y amor para dar. Cuando la ojiazul le presento a aquella mujer de ojos como el mercurio, Mikhail tuvo que aceptar que era demasiado hermosa y brillante. Tess era alguien excelente para el baile, fuera clásico o apasionado, ella sabía como sacar todas las emociones de sus movimientos. ¿No era por eso que la joven había sido una de las mejores bailarinas? Por supuesto que lo era, a diferencia de Raven la madre de Angeline había venido de una familia puramente artística por lo que ella logro ser una bailarina mucho más rápido además era mayor que la ojiazul. Fue una verdadera pena cuando la hermosa mujer había fallecido junto a su esposo, y un duro golpe para el espectáculo. Mikhail todavía recordaba la tristeza de su esposa y las lágrimas que la mujer derramo cuando ambos todavía eran novios, había sido algo desgarrador. Lo peor fueron los tres niños que quedaron huérfanos, Mikhail hubiera dado lo que sea por cuidarlos el mismo pero fueron llevados por un pariente de la familia Swan, así que no volvió a verlos durante mucho tiempo… hasta ahora.

-Lo recuerdo a la perfección Raven, ¿Qué te pareció Angeline? – pregunto algo curioso a lo que la pelinegra sonrió cálidamente.

-Una buena chica sin duda, y estoy segura que no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente en este concurso pero dime algo ¿Cómo son los otros cuatro a quienes seleccionaste primero? Por lo que pude ver ellos fueron los que te llamaron la atención tanto como lo hizo Angeline – ya se esperaba aquello. Mikhail conocía a la perfección a esta bailarina que era su conyugue, y esperaba que le preguntara sobre esto. Soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Me gustaron dos jóvenes que me han llamado la atención. Son pupilos de los gemelos Fierce, sin duda ellos han traído unos competidores que han de ser temidos por todos – y no era para menos. Todavía no podía creer el alto nivel que tenían esos dos, sin duda ambos serian los que más problemas traerían, pero como Julián solía decir; "_Cuando algo trae problemas es el momento indicado para ver como las soluciones brotan para intentar opacar ese reto que esta presente" _las palabras solo llegaran y quedaron a la perfección con el caso. ¿Cómo se llevarían esos dos prodigios juntos? Seria interesante ver el resultado –. Creo que ambos serán todo un caso, porque de algún modo sus habilidades pueden chocar.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Mikhail había dicho chocar? ¿Eso por qué? Iba a preguntárselo cuando decidió que mejor seria esperar. En cambio decidió hablar sobre la cena de esa noche.

-Ya están terminados los arreglos en el gran salón, así que esta noche la cena será todo un éxito – estaba orgullosa de poder decirlo. Se había esforzado bastante en las preparaciones para esta noche especial, y todo para que la convivencia ese día fuera exitosa.

-Eso me alegra al menos no debemos preocuparnos por ella – comento el de ojos negros como la noche. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día seria uno diferente a muchos otros, principalmente por la presentación de los competidores –. Yo ya tengo listas las habitaciones de los jóvenes, ya sabes como acordamos. Los concursantes compartirán cuarto con otros concursantes. Y por lo que he visto recién acaban de llegar seis concursantes de todos los que acabo de seleccionar.

-Me alegro por ti, ahora ven conmigo que te mereces al menos una siesta por no haber descansado nada en toda la noche – él estuvo a punto de quejarse pero ella le ignoro –. No aceptare ninguna negativa, así que Mikhail Anghel ven a dormir un rato. Es una orden.

-Esta bien – no le quedo más que aceptar de mala gana. Pero Raven tenía razón, al menos necesitaba algo de descanso porque luego de esta noche todo se pondría cada vez más difícil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Al fin. Dejando las maletas en el suelo pudo observar la puerta de color blanco que estaba frente a ella, y seguramente del otro lado su recamara. Claramente el número que estaba era el 105, así que esta era su habitación asignada. Había recorrido media escuela en búsqueda de este lugar, pero no había hallado nada. Fueron exactamente hace cinco minutos cuando de casualidad se encontró con uno de los del personal de limpieza y milagrosamente le indicaron por donde ir. Ella casi le lloró en agradecimiento al hombre de edad avanzada, porque aunque le doliera admitirlo ya estaba agotada y los pies le dolían de tanto caminar sin obtener resultados favorables. Es así como llego a este lugar, ahora solo se debatía si tocar o simplemente entrar ya que no había nadie al parecer. Mejor para ella, de esta forma podría elegir la cama que quisiera. Sin esperar mucho tiempo más abrió la puerta quedándose algo sorprendida por el interior del lugar. Y enserio soltó un "wow" al observar su nueva habitación, ¿En verdad aquí dormiría? Parecía un sueño demasiado irreal, ¿Cómo no serlo con un cuarto tan… elegante? Las hermosas paredes eran de un color negro en algunos lados, mientras que en otros eran blancos, un contraste que sentaba a la perfección. El suelo de mármol blanco estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra rayada como el pelaje de una cebra, los marcos de la ventana eran blancos y por los vidrios entraba la luz del sol iluminando el lugar. Siendo simple como era debido a que todavía se debía amueblar, salvo por las dos mesas de noche y ambas camas blancas a las que se debían de poner las sabanas, pero después de eso era perfecto. Cogiendo sus cosas entro al lugar y se dijo que los que decoraron aquella recamara tenían un buen gusto, primordialmente porque sabían que a los jóvenes les gustaba lo moderno. Dirigió su mirar hacia una de las camas optando por la izquierda, donde estaba más cerca la ventana y tirando sus pertenecías se lanzo a la blandura del colchón. ¡Dios! Era bastante suave y acogedora, no habría problemas para dormir. Solo para despertarse y no querer dejar la cálida cama en donde dormiría por el próximo semestre mientras luchaba por ganar la competencia. Sus pestañas revolotearon ante lo último. ¿Cómo seria este reto? Esperaba que fuera duro, bastante reñido donde nadie se dejaría pisotear pero… ¿Existiría la amistad a pesar de todo? ¡Ja! Al parecer aún le quedaba ese toque de inocencia que había poseído de niña. En este lugar las emociones no servirían de nada, porque si veían que te ablandabas aunque sea unos instantes podían conducirte a tu destrucción, ¿A quien le convenía que los enemigos supieran tus debilidades y temores? Por supuesto que a nadie, los "defectos" siempre debían de quedar en secreto y nunca salir a la luz. Sino estarías perdido, o al menos ella lo sabía de antemano.

-¡Genial! ¡Es mejor de lo que siquiera pensé! – exclamo una voz tan dulce y que derramaba pura miel que sorprendió un poco a Angeline. Sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama observando el ingreso de una joven al cuarto. En cuanto esta le vio sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín, ya que al parecer no se dio ni cuenta que la habitación no estaba tan vacía como se suponía –. ¡Oh! Disculpa no sabia que había alguien aquí.

Angeline agudizo sus ojos y observo a la jovenzuela que estaba en frente suyo. Sus largos cabellos eran rubios y lacios llegándole hasta la cadera de aspecto bien cuidado y que se complementaba a la perfección con un flequillo recto que le daba un toque tierno y dulce. Su nívea piel se veía bastante suave, de un aspecto frágil como la porcelana. Y su rostro… debía admitirlo, era muy hermoso, con facciones delicadas y bastante finas, en el que resaltaban sus enormes orbes de color rosa. Con tan solo mirarlos An fue inundada de ternura y calma, combinada con la dulzura y bondad. Un alma noble y pura. Su estatura era normal, solo que un poco más alta, con una figura delicada recordándole al cuerpo de las bailarinas, pero eso no quitaba que la jovencilla tuviera curvas donde debía de poseerlas. Una chica bastante femenina por su modo de vestir, y era fácil darse cuenta. Su vestimenta era una blusa blanca de manga corta con un escote en V que resaltaba su cintura gracias a una cinta rosa al final, la falda era blanca con estampado de flores rosas y delicadas hojas verdes hacían un juego perfecto. Sus tacos de un tono gris sentaban bastante bien haciéndola verse más alta combinando con la diadema en su cabeza y el collar en su cuello. Con solo verla le recordó a una de esas muñecas de porcelana que podían romperse fácilmente, como también rememoro a esas jovencitas de sociedad que morirían con solo ver rota una de sus uñas. ¿Seria tan caprichosa esta niña? Angeline solo esperaba que no, porque se negaba a compartir cuarto con una mocosa con complejo de femenina molesta. La morena ya había conocido a muchas chicas con esa actitud, y a cada una las había odiado. No soportaba que actuaran de una manera tan delicada y cobarde, como cuando se rompían una uña. ¡Eso era un drama de la vida! Podía recordar como una vez una mujer se puso a llorar por haber arruinado su estúpida manicura. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo por aquella tontería. ¿Seria igual esta rubia? Decidió entonces ver como era esta chica ante una mujer que no aceptaba a los débiles tan fácilmente. Lanzo una mirada penetrante a la ojirosa y esta solo se tenso un segundo, luego se relajo antes de brindarle una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de una manera retadora indicándole que no se intimidaría. Respuesta correcta. Tal vez la rubia no fuera tan tonta como estaba creyendo.

-Angeline Swan – se presento con algo de seriedad la pelinegra. Sus ojos color plata brillaban con superioridad mientras que la rubia mantenía su mirada sin intimidarse. Se podría considerar que era una prueba donde se vería que tan fuerte carácter tenía la otra –. Tú debes de ser mi compañera de cuarto, y una de las que participara ¿No es así?

La rubia asintió antes que sonriera.

-Evangelyne Foster, un gusto conocerte – dijo la joven con un tono seguro. Ante aquello An no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer la chica era alguien interesante –. No creas que intentaras intimidarme con esa mirada, no soy débil solo por mi aspecto. Mi hermano aún no lo entiende pero se defenderme por mi misma.

Directo al grano. Correcto, la chica ahora si le caía bien. Angeline prefería a las personas que fueran directas y jamás callaran nada, como Lucian solía decirle: "_Tú An jamás te andas con rodeos"_.

-Si, al parecer no eres una ovejita que acaba de entrar a la cueva del lobo malo – con sus propias palabras la pelinegra rio y negó con la cabeza. Sabia que no creía mucho en la amistad, pero eso no significaba que debía de llevarse mal con su compañera de cuarto, después de todo convivirían por un semestre hasta que el año terminara por lo cual debían de tolerarse –. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, no soy exigente solo no te metas conmigo o toques mis cosas, con nuestras actitudes, tendrás que entender que soy demasiado directa y no me ando con rodeos.

-Eso me agrada – la sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho más mientras estiraba su mano acercándose a Angeline. Sus vivaces ojos rosas le miraban con dulzura y calidez –. Entonces ¿Compañeras de cuarto?

La duda le invadió. Sin embargo su mano se estiro estrechando la mano de la joven que tenía frente a ella. No veía que fuera un problema llevarse con una de sus rivales, ¿No por algo decían que era mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca?

-Compañeras de cuarto – concordó Angeline con una pequeña sonrisa antes que soltara la mano de la joven. Se fijo que en las manos la joven llevaba unas maletas rosas, seguro tratándose de su equipaje –. Me gustaría seguir hablando pero iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí desempacando o dar una ojeada al lugar?

Evangelyne miro a la joven que estaba delante suyo y de inmediato supo que serian grandes amigas. Aunque estaba sentada podía distinguir la elegante figura combinada con su alta estatura, por lo que apostaría lo que fuera a que Angeline era bastante alta. Su larga cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo estaba atada en un moño alto de donde caían los cabellos ondulados con delicadeza. Parecían tan suaves y sedosos que tentaban a sus manos a acariciarlos. El rebelde flequillo recto que le sentaba bastante bien cubría un poco los ojos de la joven, estos últimos eran algo que jamás Eva espero ver. Plata mercurioso, como un liquido fundido que brillaba desnudando el alma de la rubia, lleno de secretos y misterios ¿Cómo era posible aquel color? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que en verdad pudiera existir un color así hasta que vio aquellos orbes. La piel fina era blanca como porcelana, bastante frágil en especial en su precioso rostro, con aquellas facciones delicadas y perfectamente pinceladas recordándole a un ángel. La morena se levanto con gracia mostrando su altura y las hermosas curvas que presentaba, una mujer hecha y derecha con un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían. A pesar de que su vestimenta era… sencilla. Unos simples pantalones vaqueros se acomodaban a su cuerpo acompañados de un polerón blanco con manchas negras estilo leopardo, y para finalizar unas zapatillas blancas. Podría ser que cualquiera dijera: ¿Eso es ropa? Pero en Angeline se veía genial, de un modo rebelde y seductor. No era la fina dama o la rockera a la que cualquier hombre perseguiría, en cambio era una chica sencilla que expresaba su propio gusto y este era simple. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan diferente, y eso le agradaba bastante. Sus hermosos ojos rosas brillaron mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo, sintiendo la mirada de la ojiplata sobre ella, y con una vuelta elegante de bailarina de ballet sonrió más. Estaba claro que al ser rivales en la competencia se enfrentarían siempre, pero esto no significaba que no podían ser amigas. El único problema se denotaba en Angeline. Eva podía ver en aquellos hermosos orbes color plata una pesada carga, como si tuviera en su interior un dolor tan grande que fuera difícil de olvidar. Un refugio de amargura. ¿Qué tan oscuro seria el interior de aquella joven?

-Claro que quiero ir. Este lugar es enorme y muero por ver todo – contesto Evangelyne sonriente. Trataría de saber un poco más de esta chica para ver como podría tratar de ser su amiga.

Angeline no le dijo nada tan solo se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al principio la rubia no entendió, pero capto la idea un momento después. Dejando sus cosas cerca de su cama salió del lugar para seguir a la pelinegra, aunque a su parecer esta chica seria mucho más difícil de entender y suavizar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

En cuanto estuvieron a pocos pasos del cuarto del joven, Julián considero primero entrar él para ver quien seria el compañero de su pupilo. Ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea del maldito mocoso de su hermano, pero conociéndolo… de seguro busco algo diferente. Aidan era su gemelo, podían verse igual por fuera – claro que su hermano prefería la ropa Armani mientras que el cuero y las cadenas – mientras que en su interior eran opuestos. Julián adoraba el rock, la música rápida o temas modernos, en cambio su hermano prefería lo clásico y antiguo. ¿No eran lo más diferente? Por supuesto que lo eran, ahora sumando las diferentes personalidades, te encontrabas con una combinación imposible. Así que si se hacia una idea de los gustos de su hermano debió de haber encontrado a un chico igual a él. Un típico chico elegante y pulcro con talento pero de seguro aburrido. ¡Punto para su Meil entonces! Si el chico de Aidan era aburrido, el ojimarrón ganaría en popularidad, además por favor ¿Quién no ama a los chicos malos? Eran la moda y todas las mujeres los querían, por lo que Meil no tardaría mucho en ganar popularidad. Con aquel pensamiento en mente se dispuso a decirle al joven que ya tenían ganada la competencia cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Sorprendido ante eso lo saco de su bolsillo encontrándose con el nombre de su amada Natasha. Le había dejado un mensaje y de paso le comentaba que acababa de llegar a la escuela. La enorme sonrisa de Julián dijo todo, debía de ir a verla solo que… para eso debía dejar a Meil solo. Miro al chico quien estaba quieto con una ceja arqueada. ¡Joder! ¿Acompañar a Meil y dejar sola a su hermosa esposa o dejarlo a él e irse a verla? Estaba entre la espada y la pared en aquellos momentos.

-Ándate ya – murmuro Meil mientras seguía caminando. Julián paralizado le miro sorprendido a lo que el joven suspiro –. Te ha llamado tu Natasha ¿no? Pues ya lárgate y ve a verla que no quiero aguantar tu cara de idiota al no poder estar a su lado.

Las pestañas del rubio revolotearon antes que volviera a mirar a Meil fijamente. ¿Acababa de darle permiso para que se fuera? Normalmente eso nunca le había pasado, en especial que un niño o adolescente te ordenara largarte para que pudieras ver a la esposa que no habías visto por dos largas semanas. Sonrió agradecido mientras que el moreno bufaba levantando la cabeza con orgullo. El chico tenia un buen corazón aunque lo quisiera negar en todo momento y eso era una verdadera lastima.

-Gracias, volveré en un rato y solo te pido que no te metas en problemas – comunico ocasionando que el chico le mirara divertido. En verdad confiaba en este joven y sabía que llegaría muy lejos.

-Como quieras – contesto Meil.

El moreno observo como Julián se daba vuelta rápidamente y comenzaba una carrera rumbo a otra dirección. Suspirando ante las estupideces que te hacia cometer el amor acordó que ese hombre le daba lastima, si que le había agarrado fuerte con esa mujer que era su esposa. Murmurando cosas acerca de que el amor puede ser tu ruina se dirigió hacia su habitación llevando solo su armónica en mano. Por lo que le había dicho su "representante" sus cosas habían sido llevadas ya, por lo cual solo iba a llegar a desempacar en la habitación 116, el número que según Julián era su recamara. ¿Ya habría llegado su compañero de cuarto? La curiosidad le invadió, le gustaría ver quien seria su "compañero" y de paso su "rival" en la competencia. Podría ser que las coincidencias fueran extrañas, el no lo sabría porque jamás se había puesto a pensar en aquello. ¿Qué existían en verdad? ¿Las coincidencias o el destino? Las coincidencias supuestamente eran momentos casuales que pasaban sin que nadie lo pudiera prevenir, mientras que el destino era la vida que se creaba desde nuestro nacimiento. Toda persona estaba marcada en cuanto nacía, creándose su futuro por obra de Dios. ¿No era por eso que vivías para ir creciendo en el camino? ¿Desatando el futuro que te espera? Tal vez fuera capricho de la vida que aquel joven desencadenara parte de su futuro aquel día. Sin entender que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder acelero algo el paso cuando de repente sin fijarse choco contra alguien obligando a aquella persona a caer al suelo. Soltando una maldición miro a la victima de su distracción encontrándose con una chica que le miraba enojada, como si quisiera decirle una sarta de maldiciones. Interesante. Pero lo que sin duda le llamo la atención fueron aquellos orbes color plata que relampagueaban iracundos y con un brillo oscuro. Una tormenta se estaba creando y él estaba en medio de ella.

-Deberías de fijarte por donde andas – se quejo él. Los ojos de ella le miraron unos momentos antes que la joven soltara un bufido.

-Yo se por donde ando, en todo caso ¿No seria tu él que debería fijarse? Eres tan torpe que botas a todos los que se meten en tu camino – los ojos de ella brillaron furiosos, pero no lo tomo en cuenta por la puya que acababa de recibir. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Esa mujer le había contestado? Encima de una forma grosera. Si mal no recordaba él era siempre el que contestaba –. Fíjate para la próxima torpe.

-¡Alto ahí! Mira muñeca puede ser que no hayas entendido esto. Yo soy el chico que contesta y no viceversa ¿Entiendes ahora? Soy él que siempre saco los sarcasmos y corrige, no tú quien quiera que seas – repitió él como si le hablara a una niña pequeña. La pelinegra indignada abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de que se levantara de golpe.

- Detente tu intento de chico malo – dijo ella apretando los dientes a lo que él le fulmino con la mirada. ¿Intento de chico malo? Le habían llamado de muchas formas antes, pero jamás y lo volvía a repetir JAMÁS intento de chico malo. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer? Fuera quien fuera no permitiría que le hablara de esa forma tan altanera –. Seas quien seas no me importa, pero más te vale que te fijes por donde andas. Y no me vuelvas a llamar muñeca si no quieres que te deje un ojo morado, idiota.

Estuvo dispuesto a contestarle cuando ella iracunda soltó un gruñido antes de que se diera vuelta enojada y comenzara a irse. ¿Qué había sido eso? Normalmente Meil no peleaba con nadie, claro que siempre hacia enojar a la gente cuando le venia en gana y osaban siquiera intentar pensar que eran mejor es que él. Esta mujer… ¿Le acababa de amenazar? ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Cómo era posible que el Meil Mo no le haya contestado como se debía? Cuando la volviera a ver las cosas no se quedarían así.

-Al diablo con las mujeres, al fin y al cabo todas son un lío. Que idiota es Julián al haberse atado a una para siempre – gruño enojado mientras reanudaba su camino.

El destino era un cruel desgraciado, entrecruzando las vidas de las personas sin que estas mismas las supieran. Mientras que él esperaba ganar todo en aquella competencia que lo llevaría a lo más alto, ella quería obtener el sueño de su infancia y la promesa que le hizo un día a su progenitor. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para antes que ambos caminos se cruzaran otra vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el destino y el amor en hacer acto de presencia en dos corazones que se han cerrado al mismo amor? Solo el tiempo mismo podría decir la verdad.

* * *

**Termine! Si aunque me haya tardado en hacerlo termine xD bueno sin molestarlos más: ¿Qué les pareció? La realidad es que estuve al inicio algo insegura pero finalmente acabe y creo que el resultado quedo bien. Momento de preguntas:**

**-¿Qué parte les gusto más? ¿Algo les causo risa?**

**-¿Quien sera el dueño de la música? (bueno creo que esta se las puse fácil xD) **

**-¿El concurso será un verdadero martirio? ¿Qué tan difícil será el encuentro de todos los competidores?**

**-¿Meil seguirá creyendo que el "amor" es una perdida de tiempo? ¿Julián es demasiado competitivo, seguirá molestando a su pupilo con sus historias de amor?**

**-¿Acaso algo saldrá mal en la cena de gala?**

**-¿Angeline se llevara bien con su compañera de cuarto? ¿Pondrá entenderse más o la pelinegra pondrá trabas?**

**-¿El destino en verdad será caprichoso y engañoso? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con esos dos luego de ese encuentro? **

**Bueno, me despido y espero que les haya gustado el largo capitulo…o bueno lo que fue este capi jeje. Sin más que decirles, bye y espero escribir algo pronto xD**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Como que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no actualizo esta historia ¿Verdad? Pues como paso tanto tiempo hoy les traigo un capítulo bastante larguito… muy largo. Aquí salen todos los OC, claro bajo presentación del director… sin más que decir creo que los dejo para que lo lean no sin antes aclarar unos detalles:**

-Las palabras que estén entre " " y luego **negrita **son los pensamientos de uno de los personajes.

-Palabras en _cursiva _son la opinión de Angeline respecto a algún significado que se relacione al tema del capitulo, irán al inicio como al final.

-Si he cambiado en algo el peinado durante la presentación de los OC es porque se supone que están en una cena de gala y debían de presentarse cambiados y muy arreglados.

**Eso es todo ahora si los dejo con el capitulo no sin antes decir… el único OC mío es de Angeline. Y el disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5.**

Ahora si los dejo leer:

* * *

_Una venganza puede ser lo que toda persona enojada busca, ansiando impartir justicia por propia mano en lugar de esperar a que el destino cobre la cuenta pendiente. El karma es por ejemplo lo que siempre solemos oír ¿No? Haz algo malo y luego lo malo vendrá a ti con el doble o el triple de poder. Pero ¿Cuanta verdad es esto? ¿Cuantas ansias de venganza podemos albergar en nuestras almas? Todo depende de cuanto odio podamos sentir nosotros mismos._

* * *

**2**

**Dulce Venganza**

Quería golpear a alguien, principalmente al granuja ese. Angeline estaba tan enojada que deseaba regresar a donde había dejado a ese hombre idiota, darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz partiéndosela. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! La morena ya conocía de por si que los hombres eran estúpidos, pero este había pasado todas las expectativas. Ella solo había estado caminando porque se perdió en uno de los tantos pasillos cuando ese "intento de chico malo" choco contra ella y le echo toda la culpa. Debió de suponérselo al solo verlo. Era un chico bastante guapo, no discutiera aquello, pero con solo ver su pose de dominante debió hacerse la idea que su actitud seria esa. Un macho dominante que jamás aceptaba errores por parte de él, sino por los demás. Claro, era de esos hombres que se creían los dueños del universo, obligando al resto a sumisarse a sus pies como si de un Dios se tratara, y sino hacías lo que ellos te ordenaban te atenderías a las consecuencias. Suspiro mirando a la pared. Pensar que esperaba no encontrar hombres así en este lugar… se equivoco al final. Chicos como él solo atraían problemas a la vida, atormentando e incluso haciendo sufrir a todos los que estaban a su lado. Replanteo un instante el aspecto del joven moreno, dándose cuenta que al final no admiro mucho de él salvo… sus preciosos ojos color marrón. Le habían llamado mucho la atención al ser algo oscuros y llenos de una ira oculta que había calado en el interior de Angeline. Sintió algo de nervios que disimulo a perfección con su altanería que puso ante él, sin embargo, en el fondo un miedo creciente se hospedo en su corazón. Marrón. Ya antes había conocido unos ojos tan hermosos como los de este chico, que la habían dejado indefensa como si se tratara de una niña acorralada. Cálidos, seductores, penetradores de almas que llegaban hasta su yo interior desnudándola. Se había enamorado de esos ojos. ¿Cuántas veces ella no había ansiado que esos orbes se posaran sobre ella? Mirándola con ansias. Quería que esa calidez fluyera por su cuerpo, encerrándola en un nuevo mundo donde solo estuvieran la misma Angeline y aquella persona a la cual había entregado parte de su cariño. Amor… tonterías de niños dijo muchas veces, hasta que ella misma cayó en un juego donde la salida estaba obstaculizada. ¿Por qué esos ojos marrones de aquella persona la habían echo sentir especial? Seguía planteando esa pregunta siempre en su mente cada vez que tenia oportunidad, aunque ahora prefería no hacerlo. Negándose a pensar en "él" decidió recordar mejor los ojos del "intento de chico malo". Ardientes y seductores, llenos de orgullo. En pocas palabras un egocéntrico. El hombre que consigue todo cuando quiere…o si no lo tiene lo forzara.

Solo con ese pensar un mal recuerdo volvió a su memoria paralizándola. Ojos marrones. Una mirada cruel, autoritaria, llena de lujuria y enojo, ordenándole en silencio que aceptara la sumisión o seria peor el castigo. Todavía podía sentir las manos acariciando lugares secretos, los labios sobre los suyos abriéndose paso sin siquiera pedir su permiso, y principalmente los gritos que ella soltaba pidiendo piedad. Luego vinieron los gritos de él, sus ofensas y lo que más odio fueron sus palabras, "_Eres mía, siempre y cuando yo lo desee me pertenecerás te guste o no"_. Su cuerpo tembló, su respiración se volvió agitada cuando una lágrima rodo por su mejilla humillándola ante todo. ¡Por un demonio! Le estaba sucediendo otra vez. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza rogando porque estos recuerdos volvieran a ser eso, solo recuerdos que lamentablemente siempre estarían en su interior. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo en aquel momento debía recordar el error que cometió durante su adolescencia? Era cierto que Lucian le dijo que era mejor olvidar, o intentar hablar con alguien para poder ayudarse a si misma, salvo que la terquedad de Angeline no se lo permitió. No quería olvidar, muy en el fondo, quería que esa mancha de suciedad siguiera ahí, ardiéndole como una herida recién abierta que nunca lograría cerrar. Su humillación bien oculta, que patético sonaba ahora. Seco la gota salada de agua que cayo por su mejilla diciéndose en su mente que esto debía de terminar. Estaba en una competencia que debía de ganar si quería cumplir sus sueños, eso significaba que todo miedo o inseguridad debía de largarse ahora mismo. Correcto, estar tranquila era lo más importante ahora, además estos ojos marrones que acababa de ver eran de un chico engreído y estúpido, no los de "él". Así que… ¿por qué estar algo asustada? No le iba a pasar nada malo, no se iba a reencontrar con esa persona que le hizo un daño muy profundo que aún no acababa de olvidar. Entonces… adiós al miedo. Y si se volvía a encontrar con ese tipo de hace un rato pues simplemente lo ignoraría y listo. Fin del asunto, no discutiría más sobre esto, por lo que se concentraría en la competencia.

-¡Angeline! – exclamo la voz melodiosa de su compañera de cuarto. Algo sorprendida la morena se dio vuelta observando como Evangelyne venia corriendo en su dirección –. ¡Al fin te encuentro! No sabes todo lo que me haz hecho correr – se quejo la joven con una pequeña mueca de disgusto haciendo sonreír a An. Cierto, olvido que se había adelantado a la rubia y no se acordó de ella gracias al "intento de chico malo". Un pequeño puchero se formo en el rostro de la ojirosa cuando inflo sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, y sin poder contenerse la morena soltó una suave risa –. ¡Jo! ¡Eres mala!

-¿Mala? – se quejo Angeline con falsa indignidad. La verdad es que si fue un poco cruel al dejarla atrás pero… ¡Todo es culpa de ese antipático! Perfecto, ya lo estaba recordando otra vez y ese no era el acuerdo que acababa de sellar en sus pensamientos –. No es mi culpa que seas un poco lenta, además tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con un ególatra de porquería – gruño lo último fastidiada. Los orbes color rosa brillaron curiosos cuando menciono a la parte de tío ególatra –. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Un ególatra de porquería? – la burla era destilada de la voz de la joven antes que soltara una carcajada. Angeline le miro feo a lo que la joven levanto las manos en signo de paz –. Ya lo siento, pero es que ¿hablas enserio sobre ese tipo?

-Más que enserio, era un idiota y espero que no tengas la suerte de encontrártelo por la escuela ya que se cree el dueño del universo – musito la joven apretando los dientes. La rubia sonrió burlona ante aquello. Al parecer este chico había dado en el clavo al molestar a la morena. La joven estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Angeline cuando unos pasos le interrumpieron seguidos de una voz masculina.

-¡Ratona! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Te fui a buscar a tu recamara y no te encontré – se quejo una voz algo grave llamando la atención de ambas chicas. Angeline escucho un "Ups" por parte de la rubia antes que soltara una risa nerviosa.

La morena observo como un joven se acercaba hacia ellas con una expresión algo enojada, aunque ella denoto más la preocupación que otra cosa. Su cabello era de un color rojo bastante llamativo, algo despeinado dándole un toque juvenil; su piel era bastante pálida mucho más que la de Evangelyne, casi se podría decir que se parecía a la de Angeline. Sus facciones eran bastante masculinas, con unos pómulos marcados y unos labios seductores que cualquier mujer ansiaría besar. Alto, esbelto, con un porte elegante se dirigía hacia ambas jóvenes. Solo que en lugar de que An se fijara en su gran belleza prefirió poner toda su atención en aquellos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a todo aquel que los veía, algo oscuros pero con un brillo de extrema inteligencia. "Son preciosos" pensaría cualquiera que se fijara en aquellos orbes, y la morena no fue la excepción. Con solo verlos encontró una profunda alegría, ternura combinada con amabilidad y diversión. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de color blanca, acompañada de unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos negros, demostrando un estilo casual y bastante normal. En conclusión, este joven estaba hecho para ser modelo o incluso para estar en las portadas de revistas juveniles, ¿acaso se equivoco de lugar? O… tal vez era un nuevo cantante que acababa de salir a la luz. El pelirrojo llego hasta ella y miro algo furibundo a Evangelyne quien solo decía "lo siento" a cada momento, el joven le reclamo que debía de haberse quedado donde él le pidió que esperara pero al final la rubia no le hizo ni el mínimo caso. An veía en silencio el regaño que estaba recibiendo Eva preguntándose que relación tendrían estos dos, fue cuando una idea vino a su mente. ¿Serian acaso novios? Vale, debía admitir que una chica tan femenina como Evangelyne haría una excelente pareja con este pelirrojo con porte de modelo de televisión, sumando que se trataban con tanta familiaridad le hacia intuir que su relación tenia que ver con el plano amoroso. Luego de al menos unos cinco minutos de quejas – por parte del "chico modelo" – el ojiverde soltó un suspiro cuando noto por primera vez la presencia de Angeline. Los ojos verdes le miraron sorprendidos, antes que se oscurecieran un poco seguramente debido a la vergüenza de no notarla y tener una discusión con su novia frente a la morena. Las mejillas del chico obtuvieron un color rojizo que sin querer hizo sonreír divertida a An, ahora el "chico modelo" daba ternura por su sonrojo, recordándole a un niño pequeño. La rubia miro con una ceja arqueada al pelirrojo antes que se echara a reír.

-Deja de reírte ratona – gruño el pelirrojo sonrojado antes que mirara con disculpas en los ojos a Angeline –. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, no es usual que yo regañe a Evangelyne frente a alguien – se disculpo avergonzado. An solo rio asintiendo, por alguna extraña razón este joven le caía bien como también le agradaba Eva –. En todo caso la culpa la tiene cierta chica que no me obedeció y espero en su recamara como le dije que lo hiciera – miro fijamente a la ojirosa quien bufo indignada –. ¿Porque nunca me haces caso ratona? Gracias a ti tuve que caminar por todo este enorme lugar, y de paso te avisare que me perdí más de siete veces.

"¿Siete veces?"**Pensó sorprendida la morena mientras observaba como el joven fulminaba enojado a la rubia. **"Yo a las justas me perdí dos veces"

-¡Hey! No me eches la culpa de que seas pésimo con las direcciones Xavier – contraataco la rubia enojada, se cruzo de brazos en reto haciendo reír a la morena en su mente. Se notaba que otra pelea iba a iniciar –. Yo solo estaba dando un paseo por la escuela, además ya me disculpe, deja de hacerte el sordo.

-Evangelyne – se quejo el pelirrojo cuando volvió a mirar a la ojiplata. Suspiro cansado antes de que sonriera amistosamente a la joven –. Discúlpanos otra vez, ya te estamos dando una mala impresión, ¿No es así? – An rio y negó con la cabeza –. Mi nombre es Xavier Foster, y esta mocosa de aquí es mi hermana Evangelyne – los ojos de la morena se abrieron sorprendidos ante eso, ¿eran hermanos? Ella hubiera jurado que eran novios, pero todo encajaba a la perfección. Por eso ese trato con tanta familiaridad, si eran hermanos obviamente se hablarían de esa forma, igual que Angeline lo hacia con Lucian –. ¿Tú eres…?

-Angeline Swan – contesto la ojiplata sonriendo. Al parecer se termino encontrando con los hermanos Foster, y aunque lo quisiera negar le caian demasiado bien –. Yo pensé que ambos eran novios – comento sin querer. Los ojos de ambos hermanos se abrieron bastante ante aquello, pero Angeline siguió hablando –. Bueno harían buena pareja si no fueran hermanos.

-¿Tú también? – ante las palabras de Eva, la morena le miro sin entender a que se refería. Tras lo cual la rubia alzo sus manos al cielo negando con la cabeza –. ¡¿Qué tiene todo el mundo?! Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que nos ven juntos piensan que somos novios en lugar de hermanos – con eso An solo pudo pensar que la joven era demasiado dramática. ¿Todos? Bien, no les podía culpa, como ella ya había pensado esos dos harían una perfecta pareja como Barbie y Ken, claro salvo que este muñeco era pelirrojo –. Decidido, me pondré un cartel que diga "Disculpen, soy la hermana de este chico con aspecto de vampiro, y por favor no digan que es mi novio".

-¡Evangelyne! ¡Ya te dije que no me parezco a un maldito vampiro! ¡Tú eres una sirena caprichosa! – luego de lo que dijo el pelirrojo comenzó una nueva pelea entre ambos hermanos, y como tema de discusión se encontraba que Xavier parecía un vampiro mientras que Evangelyne le recordaba a una sirena caprichosa. Que extraños eran esos hermanos.

-Seria un buen momento para irme – murmuro la morena mientras observaba la discusión. Luego se lo replanteo al recordar que ella compartiría cuarto con la ojirosa, por lo tanto al final de nada serviría irse ya que el dúo de hermanos podía ir a la habitación de las jóvenes. Entonces eso la dejaba con una opción. Tendría que ser espectadora de aquella tonta pelea, se hacia una idea de quien seria el ganador, apostando lo que sea Evangelyne saldría victoriosa. Rodando los ojos pensó que para la próxima seria mejor salir sola que venir "acompañada" de su compañera de cuarto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Meil gruño furibundo al recordar a esa estúpida mujer que hace unos momentos acababa de conocer. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto de ese modo? Sin duda debía ser muy osada, con esa lengua afilada o la otra opción es que fuera una tonta que no media sus palabras. Recordó a aquella chica en su mente, y cayo en la cuenta que había estado tan enojado que ni siquiera se fijo en su aspecto. Que descuido, si la quería volver a ver para reclamarle tendría que aguantarse ya que no recordaba ni el color de su pelo. Salvo… sus ojos. Aquellos enormes orbes jamás podría olvidarlos aunque lo deseara, gracias a su exótico color que seria imposible de igualar. Plata mercurioso. Nunca había visto un color como ese, es mas, dudaba que en verdad existiera, tal vez la chica esa usaba lentillas pero tampoco existían ese color en aquellos productos. Bastante bonitos sin duda… ¿bonitos? Espera un momento… ¿él acababa de dar un halago a la chica que lo insulto hace un rato? Si que ya no sabia ni lo que pensaba. Solo había un detalle que recordaba a la perfección, en cuanto los ojos color plata le miraron fijamente a los suyos pudo distinguir un deje de miedo, como si estuviera viendo en Meil a monstruo. Como si le importara aquello, bufando siguió caminando por el último pasillo diciéndose que si quería encontrar a la tía esa para dejarle en claro que nadie se burlaba del "chacal", primero debería de localizar aquellos ojos y luego ya vendría su venganza. La mujeres eran todo un caso, tenían un genio antipático y peor cuando no se hacia las cosas como ellas querían. Un buen ejemplo eran los matrimonios, donde los idiota enamorados – Julián era el mejor ejemplo – trataban de poner contentas a sus mujeres con cenas estúpidas, regalitos costosos que incluían joyas en su mayoría, conciertos, flores, y todas esas cursilerías que a las mujeres les fascinaban. Patético. El colmo seria disfrazarse de un enorme cachorro para hacerlas reír o intentar parecer "tierno" ante sus ojos. ¿No sentían aquellos idiotas vergüenza de hacer tremendas chorradas románticas? Especialmente en el excesivo dinero o tiempo desperdiciado. Menudo rollo que eran los hombres enamorados o mejor dicho "obsesionados".

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de su propia recamara. Número 116, y según lo dicho por Julián su habitación. Escucho los ruidos de pisada, confirmándole que su compañero de cuarto estaba en casa, al parecer desempacando o tal vez practicando algún baile. Tonto, se notaba que no debía tener confianza en si mismo. Seria demasiado fácil ganarle y dejarlo en el último de los puestos. Su mano se acerco hasta la perilla girándola, la madera chirrió al abrirse mostrando el cuarto compartido del moreno. Interesante, era la palabra adecuada para describir a aquel lugar; porque Meil había esperado que las decoraciones se relacionaran con la música, salvo que fue todo lo contario. Espacioso, con paredes de un tono cremoso, casi podría decirse que blanco pero la diferencia era bastante obvia, el suelo de madera estaba adornado con una alfombra rara… parecía como si fuera el césped de una cancha de futbol. ¿Cómo ellos habían sabido que a él le gustaba el fútbol? Julián, fue su respuesta. Su representante era un bocón al final, dejando eso de lado siguió recorriendo el diseño del cuarto. Estantes de colores negros, armarios de madera, unas camas del mismo color esperando a las sabanas que debían de ser colocadas, ventanas con marcos también negros y unas cortinas azules que contrastaban con el techo debido a que estaba pintado del mismo color. Meil frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el color azul, siempre tuvo preferencia por el rojo e incluso ahora lo seguía teniendo, que fallo de Julián al parecer ni eso pudo decirles a los diseñadores del lugar. Entonces encontró sus cosas, las maletas estaban en una esquina esperando a que su dueño las desempacara. Era lo que iba a hacer, pero primero elegiría la cama que él quisiera, y esta era la que se ubicaba al lado de la ventana. Si Meil dormía ahí, podría ver cuando él quisiera el exterior del lugar que coincidía justamente con el área verde de la escuela. Perfecto. Fue en dirección a la cama y se sentó al borde… hasta que una tos le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Error de cama, esa es mía. La otra es la tuya, así que muévete – pronuncio la voz con un tono grave. Fácilmente la orden se podía denotar, la persona que acababa de decir aquello no le pedía un "por favor" a Meil, sino que directamente le estaba ordenando que se moviera de una buena vez. El moreno sonrió de mal humor, detestaba que le dieran órdenes, y ni siquiera su estúpido compañero vendría aquí a decirle lo que debía de hacer.

Miro en dirección a la persona que le hablo encontrándose con unos ojos castaños que relampagueaban enojados, opacándose y advirtiendo que su orden debía de ser respetada o las consecuencias serian grandes. ¡Ja! No le tenía ni una pizca de miedo, es más que intentara cualquier cosa y obtendría un "chacal" verdaderamente enojado, por parte del moreno recomendaba que esto no sucediera porque no respondería de sus propias acciones. El portador de aquellos orbes oscuros era un tío de cabellera rubia, casi crema, algo parada dándole un estilo moderno. Su piel era de un tono morena, y debía de admitirlo el tonto este tenía un buen aspecto, capaz de atraer a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Pómulos marcados, labios seductores, nariz "perfecta", combinado todo con su porte de hijo de un millonario lo convertía en el típico "príncipe azul". Hasta que mirabas su estilo de vestir… entonces dirías este es "el príncipe malvado". Camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros oscuros a dúo con una chaqueta de cuero. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde quedo el caballo blanco? Seguro que lo olvido afuera, ¿o tal vez debía de decir el dragón en lugar de un caballo? Se adaptaba mejor al estilo del rubio. Su compañero de cuarto volvió a mirarlo diciéndole con sus ojos que se moviera de una buena vez, el moreno sonrió y se dejo caer en el colchón para propia sorpresa del ojicastaño. Meil quería esa cama, por lo tanto no daría marcha atrás a su reclamo. Uno debía de dar su brazo a torcer, y ese no seria el ojimarrón.

-Yo no veo ningún nombre que la caracterice como propiedad de alguien, por lo cual yo la quiero – contesto el joven con una sonrisa falsa. Escucho el gruñido de la otra persona y eso le hizo divertirse más, quería ver si el otro idiota tenía al menos paciencia –. Claro, aunque si tú hubieras comprado la cama seria otra cosa, pero dudo que lo hayas hecho por lo tanto ahora es mía.

-YO llegue primero por lo tanto la cama es mía – se quejo el rubio apretando los dientes. ¿Quién demonios se creía este sujeto? Axel era un chico bastante paciente, pero también la paciencia tenía sus propios límites, y este imbécil estaba terminando con lo poco que le quedaba. Control, se recordó. No podía ser tan tonto como para caer en las provocaciones de este tío e iniciar una pelea que terminaría perjudicándolo. Aidan le dijo específicamente que las normas de la escuela indicaban estrictamente que los pleitos entre compañeros de cuarto u alumnos podían generar la expulsión –. Largo de mi cama.

-O-BLI-GA-ME – contesto el moreno deletreando las palabras. ¿Obligarlo? Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por los labios del rubio cuando una idea llego a su mente. Muy bien, fue paciente, incluso pidió que se fuera (de mala manera pero lo hizo), así que ahora que se atendiera a las consecuencias. Nadie retaba a Axel Blaze y salía bien librado, este tonto se merecía un castigo, por lo cual el ojicastaño se lo daría. Se acerco hacia la cama y cogió del tobillo al joven, este solo abrió los ojos al entender sus intenciones –. No te atreverías. Y si lo haces juro que me las pagaras – su voz sonó más como un gruñido de advertencia. ¿Axel haría caso? Un momento para pensar… mmm… no, no le haría ni un poquito de caso. Sin ningún remordimiento tiro con fuerza del tobillo del moreno haciendo que este se desplazara por la cama, para, al final caer en un duro golpe al suelo. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Axel, luego soltó una carcajada. El ojimarrón se levanto de inmediato con una mirada fulminante, dispuesto de seguro a matar al rubio por aquella "broma" que acababa de hacerle –. ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA!

-Baja tu volumen y no insultes a mi madre imbécil – no se intimido ni un poco ante aquellos enojados ojos marrones que brillaban llenos de ira. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaba a que Axel se disculpara? Pues que mala suerte porque lo que había hecho estaba justificado. Si compartirían habitación seria mejor que se pusieran unas cuantas reglas para la convivencia, y la primera era que las cosas de Axel eran suyas, significando que nadie salvo el rubio tenia derecho a tocarlas –. Te dije que la cama era mía, ahora aguántate las consecuencias como niño grande que eres. ¿O me vas a salir con que con una simple bromita te golpee el ego? No seas llorón – se burlo con una sonrisa falsa. Noto como el ojimarrón apretaba los dientes enojado. Dio en el blanco, este tipo tenía un alto ego y desmerecerlo seria como una cuchillada en el corazón.

-No me haz golpeado el ego "rubiecito" – fue el turno de Meil de burlarse. Los ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe obteniendo un brillo de rabia, punto para el moreno. Este idiota no era el único enojado, ya que el ojimarrón lo estaba mucho más. ¡¿Cómo mierda se atrevió a lanzarlo al suelo?! Se vengaría. Oh si, este imbécil se las pagaría, y Meil disfrutaría ver como este patético hijo de puta sufría mientras que él se reía de lo más lindo.

-No soy rubiecito, mi nombre es Axel Blaze – respondió cruzándose de brazos con fastidio. ¿Axel Blaze? ¿Blaze? Como que el apellido le sonaba de algún lado pero descarto la idea, estaba más concentrado en no dejarse pisotear por este tipejo que en prestar atención a un simple apellido. Ahora estaba lo de la cama. Él quería esa maldita cama al lado de la ventana y que lo matara su terquedad, pero no dejaría que este rubio se la quedara.

-Meil Mo, lamentablemente me toco ser tu compañero. Ahora respecto a la cama, yo también la quiero – los ojos marrones brillaron más iracundos. Cualquiera que viera desde lejos pensaría que esta "discusión" se debía a un tema verdaderamente importante, y no por una tontería como la elección de una cama. Meil no era infantil, Axel no era infantil… entonces ¿por qué ambos se miraban tan enojados como si fueran dos niños pequeños que peleaban por un juguete que ambos anhelaban?

-Pero como ya dije yo la cogí primero – los dos se lanzaron miradas fulminantes. La tensión era bastante palpable en la habitación, una fina cuerda que si se rompía las cosas podía estallar en completos desastres. Axel curioso noto como una sonrisa surcaba los labios del moreno, aunque no lo concia aquello le dio mala espina. Algo se traía entre manos, y ese algo de seguro seria perjudicial para el rubio –. ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? – pregunto Axel, el moreno bufo con fastidio. Esa sonrisita arrogante no la soportaba contando que era la primera vez que la veía, era extraño pero para recién conocerlo Axel sentía un gran disgusto por Meil.

-Porque para tu información rubiecito, se me ha ocurrido una pacifica forma de elegir quien se quedara con la cama – comento con suficiencia el moreno. ¿Un modo pacifico de elegir quien se quedaría con la cama? Esto no sonaba como una buena idea –. ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

-¿Apuesta? – pregunto Axel algo receloso. Perfecto, esto le confirmaba que Meil era un imbécil, además las apuestas eran cosas estúpidas y de seguro de alguna forma esto perjudicaría al rubio. No, no aceptaría esto ni aunque fuera la única opción para salvar su vida –. Estas loco, no aceptare nada de apuestas – escucho la carcajada que soltó el ojimarrón ocasionando que sus dientes rechinaran de fastidio. Aidan no le menciono que su "normalito" compañero de cuarto seria tan insoportable.

"Menudo compañero de cuarto que me toco" **pensó enojado Axel. Hubiera preferido a un perro antes que a este niñato estúpido. **

-Entonces eres un cobarde – se jacto Meil.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia el moreno observo su triunfó. Nadie soportaba jamás la palabra cobarde, en especial cuando esta iba enlazada a tu persona, y por lo visto a Axel eso le llego en alma. Los ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos, antes que sus labios formaran una mueca de indignación acompañada de ira. Sus manos habían formado puños que de seguro moría por estamparlos en el rostro de Meil, cosa no recomendable si es que el rubio no quería tener un buen dolor de cuerpo por el próximo mes. Si el joven acababa de ofrecer la apuesta era por el hecho de que Meil jamás perdía una, siempre las ganaba y esta no seria la excepción. ¿Cómo de bueno seria este "príncipe malvado" apostando para ganar? Lo descubriría esta noche, gracias a que su gran ingenio diseño un reto adecuado para la ocasión. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como Axel cerraba enojado los ojos, soltó un suspiro tratando de guardar calma para que al final soltara una maldición. Mmm la tenia ganada al final. El moreno quería reírse para sus adentros, ¿cómo fue tan fácil convencer a este tonto? Definitivamente tenía un don para lograr sus objetivos cuando lo quisiera. La puerta de la recamara sonó, ambos jóvenes se miraron. Por acto de reflejo los dos se movieron en dirección a la puerta y fue Axel el que la abrió. Al otro lado se encontraba un hombre bastante alto de cabellera negra como la noche, sus enormes orbes eran de un tono azul hielo, tan fríos que calaban en el alma de todo el que los veía. Su piel algo morena le sentaba bastante bien, como un bronceado que se habría hecho en alguna playa del Caribe, solo que era diferente verlo con un estilo… como el de Julián. Cuero, negro y cadenas, este debía de ser un pariente perdido del rubio, al pensar eso Meil solo suplico que no fuera un idiota babeante casado que solo hablaba de su vida matrimonial. Ya había pasado un infierno con los comentarios de su representante en el trayecto del avión, para luego rematar con la historia de la boda Parisiana que le conto cuando estaba aburrido. ¡Un momento! Ese rostro ya lo había visto antes, aquellos azul hielo también, el detalle era que no recordaba donde. Frunció el ceño haciendo memoria, era demasiado extraño que el olvidara a alguien, mucho menos si era de importancia. Julián… ¡Claro! Ya lo recordó. Este ojiverde era un miembro de la banda "The Lost Soul", y si no estaba en un error – cosa imposible, porque no erraba nunca – su nombre debía de ser Dimitri, con un raro apellido ruso o rumano que no podía ni pronunciar.

-Usted debe de ser Dimitri, compañero de banda de Julián ¿No? – el tono que uso el ojimarrón era de pura afirmación, no había duda en sus palabras ni tampoco razón para discutir aquello. Meil estaba seguro que este era Dimitri, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Si, soy Dimitri – contesto el de ojos azules, tenía un deje de acento ruso en su habla que dictaminaba sus raíces. Cuando noto que los dos jóvenes esperaban a que su apellido fuera mencionado, este suspiro –. No mencionare mi apellido, nunca nadie logra pronunciarlo bien y dudo que ambos logren entenderlo – sonrió divertido al ver la indignación brillando en los orbes de ambos concursante, era sencillo notar que detestaban que los disminuyeron. Pero era enserio lo que decía Dimitri, no diría su apellido, es más se había acostumbrado a que solo le llamaran Dimitri.

-Como usted lo desee – dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar que su tono de voz había expresado molestia –. Tal vez pueda sonar descortés pero ¿A que debemos su presencia? – un chico que iba directo al grano, sin duda elección de Aidan. Este hombre siempre gusto de que las cosas fueran claras como el agua, sin dar tiempo a excusas tontas o conversaciones sin sentido.

-Vengo a avisarles que deben de irse preparando para la cena de esta noche – respondió Dimitri cruzándose de brazos. Aquella cena era un duro trabajo que realizo la pobre Raven junto con otras maestras, por lo cual debía de salir a la perfección –. Son las tres y treinta, la cena comienza a las seis, ya saben por las palabras del director, la indicación de las normas, luego la presentación de los concursantes y todo bla bla bla. Así que vayan preparándose, elijan ropa elegante – noto que ambos iban a preguntar algo. Lo supo antes de tiempo –. No, deben usar corbatas, así que se aguantan las quejas – las bocas de los dos se cerraron de golpe. Jóvenes, con aquellos estilos modernos ya ni les gustaba estar elegantes –. Claro, debí esperarme que tuvieran genios, después de todo sus "cuidadores" son Aidan y Julián, los gemelos Fierce.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron sorprendidos. Ups… aún no habían sabido esa parte, al parecer Dimitri metió la pata. Se mordió la lengua jurándose que la próxima no diría de más, ahora a consecuencia debería de aguantarse las quejas del fastidioso de Julián por el próximo mes. Ahora que lo notaba, fijo su vista mejor en ambos jóvenes y rio en su mente. Eran el reflejo de los gemelos Fierce. Meil Mo, un chico que se denotaba que tenía un fuerte carácter, arrogante e incluso egocéntrico. Con solo verlo te hacías una idea de que este moreno rompería muchas reglas con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón muy grande y una pureza que a muchos les faltaba. El reflejo del tonto de Julián. Mientras que Axel Blaze, era un chico más serio, orgulloso y con un deje de superioridad. Él no seguía a nadie, hacia sus propias reglas preocupándose solo por si mismo, salvo que ocultaba a un chico amigable y bueno. El reflejo de Aidan. Irónico, esos gemelos sin querer habían estado buscando lo mejor para si mismos, hallando como pupilos a dos mocosos que eran como ellos. Dos opuestos. Dimitri había sido el mejor amigo de Julián durante su adolescencia, incluso llego a apoyarlo cuando el rubio participo para el concurso del "Sogni Celesti", al igual que lo hizo Aidan. Se podría decir que aquel año, fue la competencia más reñida que se dio en toda la historia de la escuela. Y la razón por la que los gemelos pelearon por primera vez. Era increíble decirlo, pero esos dos se habían peleado por un simple concurso, como muchos otros se pelearon también por la misma razón. Claro, ¿Por algo la competencia era una destructora de amistad? ¿No?

-Creí que eran consientes de ese detalle – admitió el moreno un poco avergonzado. La próxima se callaría y no diría nada más –. Meil Mo, pupilo de Julián Fierce. Axel Blaze, pupilo de Aidan Fierce, un gusto conocerlos – no le prestaron ni atención. Ambos chicos estaban mirándose en silencio, de seguro estudiándose para buscar la debilidad del otro. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo no lo adivino? Salieron competitivos como sus representantes. Un fragmento de su memoria recordaba las estúpidas apuestas que solían hacer ese dúo de hermanos. Tosió llamando la atención, tuvo efecto debido a que el moreno y el rubio le miraron algo molestos –. ¿Ya almorzaron al menos? Tenemos una cafetería si lo desean.

-Ya comí, Julián me llevo por unas hamburguesas – contesto Meil rodando los ojos. Típico del rubio, a este tonto le gustaba demasiado la comida chatarra. Si se lo planteaba luego de mucho… nunca vio a Julián comer una comida saludable en toda su vida.

-Aidan me llevo a un restaurante italiano que estaba cerca – menciono Axel, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia ilumino el rostro del joven antes que lanzara una mirada al ojimarrón. Meil solo gruño levantando la cabeza con orgullo. Debió suponerlo, Aidan prefería las cosas finas y con más elegancia. Ese hombre no comía nada que no fuera hecho por un chef profesional, a excepción que fuera la comida de su esposa Alexandra. El ojiazul casi suelta una carcajada. Infiernos, Aidan si que amaba a su esposa a pesar que esta fuera la peor cocinera que cualquiera hubiera conocido. La comida se le quemaba a cada rato, o al final terminaba dejando la cocina del ojidorado como si el huracán Katrina hubiera pasado por ahí. Pobre infeliz que era ese idiota, comer comida quemada… Dimitri no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

-Entonces como ya almorzaron no tengo nada más que decir, solo que no lleguen tarde a la cena o estarán arruinados en su primer día aquí – Dimitri miro a los dos antes que sonriera –. Recomiendo que no juzguen por el aspecto a la competencia, pueden parecer menos que ustedes, hasta que demuestran los ases que tenían ocultos bajo la manga – confiarse era el peor error de todo competidor, el segundo era pensar que los débiles no tenían garras que sacar durante las presentaciones. Por lo que acababa de intuir estos dos no eran estúpidos, eran listos como para saber aquel consejo. Bien podrían creerse superiores, pero eso no significaba que disminuirían a los demás –. Me retiro, espero que disfruten su estancia en la Sogni Celesti. Los veo esta noche.

En cuanto el ojiazul se fue del lugar, los dos compañeros de habitación se miraron fijamente. Marrón y castaño chocaron, ambos tratando de intimidar al otro. Los dos eran demasiado dominantes, no les gustaba dejarse ganar y esta batalla de miradas podría durar demasiado. Solo que por esta vez uno se rendiría , Axel aparto los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Acepto la apuesta – dijo el rubio. Meil sonrió burlón, había conseguido lo que quería –. ¿Cuál será el reto?

-Quien logre captar la atención de más personas durante esta noche, se queda con la cama – dijo simplemente el moreno. ¿Eso era todo? Axel esperaba algo mejor como tal vez un reto más audaz, ¿Solo esta tontería era lo que tenía que hacer? Pan comido. Las mujeres ya lo seguían sin que lo conocieran, con los maestros seria fácil –. ¿Aceptas? – estiro la mano esperando. El rubio le miro unos momentos que parecieron eternos, hasta que estiro su mano estrechando la de Meil. El trato estaba pactado y sin saberlo este era el inicio de todos sus problemas.

Meil y Axel, dos chicos demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos. Llevados a aquella escuela por tener un "don" en la música, que en muchas ocasiones les trajo problemas en sus vidas, e incluso desgracias. Ambos estaban confiados en sus mentes que ellos mismos ganarían la competencia llevándose la fama, pero ¿era solo eso lo que lograrían? El día que aceptaron concursar en esto, no solo destinaron sus vidas a la música sino que también a conocer lo que era un nuevo sentimiento. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ganar y a la vez hallar algo que no deseaban ni conocer? Esa noche lo sabrían, y tal vez para Meil… seria una larga noche, mientras que para Axel solo hallaría una buena discusión.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Ignoro el comentario de Evangelyne mientras volvía su atención a terminar de arreglarse. Su reflejo era devuelto a través del espejo del tocador que ambas tuvieron que colocar hace dos horas con ayuda de Xavier, gruño fastidiada colocándose el broche de plata en su cabello dándole un toque más elegante. Estaba fatal. Se veía bien, lo sabia ya que el espejo no le mentía, el único problema es que no estaba de muy buen humor. Luego de que ocurriera la "pequeña" discusión entre hermanos había tenido que aguantarlos hasta que llegaran a su habitación. Tuvo las ganas de decirles que se callaran ya, porque con sus gritos la estaban enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo es que ambos podían tener tantas energías para pelear? En especial el pelirrojo que no paraba de quejarse sobre su hermanita. No es que Xavier le cayera mal, todo lo contrario al verlo discutir con la rubia, por un momento le recordó a ella misma cuando se peleaba con Lucian hace años. Usualmente An siempre discutía con su hermano debido a la sobreprotección que siempre le daba, algunas veces ella pensaba que esto se debía a lo que paso con "él". Desde que ella cometió aquel error la confianza de su hermano se fue directo a la mierda, Lucian la vigilaba a cada instante procurando que ella no cometiera alguna estupidez o se liara con otro imbécil. Angeline se lo agradecía, nunca podría expresarle con palabras a su hermano su apoyo incondicional, sobre todo aquel amor que le brindo en su momento depresivo, sin embargo, ya era tiempo de que la dejara libre. Esa pequeña ave asustada y con las alas dañadas debía de sanar para poder volar de nuevo. Vale debía de admitir que aún tenía algo de miedo, temía salir dañada por otro hombre, pero eso no significaba que se volvería dependiente a su hermano. Lucian tenía que velar por Cristel, su hermana era joven todavía a sus dieciséis años, sumando la enfermedad que sufría. Con solo pensar en eso Angeline se sintió como una desgraciada. ¿Cómo se sentía tan feliz en este lugar cuando su hermanita no se encontraba con la mejor salud? Su egoísmo no tenía nombre, Cris era demasiado independiente aunque como toda adolescente en el fondo debía de sentirse sola, como Angeline.

"Por aquella razón me refugie en los brazos de la bestia_" _**pensó la morena con amargura. Una sonrisa sin humor cruzo su rostro al recordar aquella soledad que le impulso a la locura más grande de toda su vida. **_"_Al menos Cristel no es tan estúpida como yo_". _

-Angeline – llamo la suave voz de su compañero de curto. Algo sorprendida la ojiplata salió de su nube de pensamientos para ver a la rubia que estaba detrás de ella –. ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Si, lo siento es que me acorde de algo – murmuro mirándose en el espejo del tocador. Movió la cabeza a un lado y sus tirabuzones se desparramaron más por sus hombros níveos dándole un aspecto sensual a su estilo. Ya estaba lista –. ¿Me repites lo último?

-¡Uf! Se nota que no me escuchaste nada – se quejo la rubia negando con la cabeza. Tenía razón lo último que había oído fue sobre la competencia y lo que se esperaba de esta, luego dejo de oírla por pensar en su vida –. Te hablaba sobre la cena, nos presentaran a los demás concursantes – si, les presentarían a todos los concursantes. Se imagino por un momento el rostro de los demás participantes pero no hallaba una figura para cada uno, debería esperar hasta verlos en persona –. Será una noche larga.

La morena asintió de acuerdo ante aquello, dirigió su vista para ver a Evangelyne y acordó que la rubia se veía preciosa con su atuendo. Usaba un vestido color rosa palabra de honor que se le pegaba al cuerpo a la perfección, debajo de sus pechos una cinta color plata decoraba al igual que otra iba en su cintura dando inicio a la falda, la cual caía en algunas capas dándole una belleza más grande. Los zapatos de tacón color plateado hacían juego con la joyería de plata que usaba la joven, de la cual destacaba un colgante con dije de cisne. Pequeño y al parecer algo frágil, hecho de plata brillante con algunas incrustaciones de diamantes, era un complemento demasiado hermoso que brillaba en el cuello de la rubia denotándose aún más debido a que ella llevaba el cabello semi recogido – gracia a un broche plateado – con unos rizos que caían desde lo alto. En verdad la chica parecía una muñeca Barbie, y con el color rosa aquello se caracterizaba más, a excepción de los ojos, los de Eva eran mucho más bonitos y de un brillante color rosa que de seguro la muñeca rubia envidiaría. Evangelyne le dio una sonrisa amigable antes que volviera a mirarse en el espejo, dudo unos instantes pero negó con la cabeza al final. ¿No estaría pensando que se veía mal? ¿Verdad? Estaría demente, se veía fantástica e incluso An tuvo una pizca de envidia por su cabellera rubia. La verdad es que la morena siempre había querido que su cabello fuera de otro color, como el de su hermanita que lo tenía de un bello color rubio miel. An considero muchas veces teñírselo a otro color como por ejemplo rojo, si lo admitiría, tenía un gusto por las personas con cabello pelirrojo. Vergonzoso, mas era cierto, Angeline Swan tenía una debilidad por los pelirrojos, y si tuviera que decidir entre uno y otro chico con el cabello rubio – por ejemplo – elegiría al que tenia el cabello rojo. No lo diría frente a nadie, jamás….pero… daba igual de todas maneras porque Angeline no saldría con ningún pelirrojo, ni con cualquier otro hombre. No más citas para ella, no más noviazgos o mucho peor, no amor. Ya tuvo suficiente de los hombres, ahora solo quería concentrarse en la competencia, y nadie la sacaría de aquella mentalidad. Ni siquiera un estúpido macho dominante.

-Te vez genial Angeline – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia. An le miro directamente a sus brillantes ojos rosas y le creyó. En aquellos orbes solo había sinceridad junto a la emoción de seguro por la cena –. Tu vestido es hermoso, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la morena. Angeline tenía puesto un vestido blanco con una fina tela que estaba sobre puesta en varias capas con un escote corazón, se veía sencillo y a la vez elegante. En realidad An no lo había escogido cuando estaba en Milán de compras para este viaje, sino que lo eligió su hermana Cristel. La pequeña rubia insistió en que le quedaría fabuloso a su hermana, trayéndola además la atención de todo chico que la viera con él. No se pudo negar, sonriendo a Cris termino comprando el vestido junto con otros conjuntos que su hermanita considero "excelentes" para Angeline. Los complementos ya eran decisión de la ojiplata, ella misma eligió los tacones plateados y la joyería de plata destacando entre todo su colgante. Cogiéndolo con su mano delicadamente admiro la pieza de plata con forma de ángel con alas que llevaba en el cuello, pequeños diamantes brillaron haciéndola recordar el momento en el cual su madre se lo obsequio. Ojala que le trajera suerte ya que sin duda la necesitaba esa noche, ese día era demasiado importante. An sabia que en el momento en que anunciaran a todos los concursantes, la verdadera batalla daría inicio.

-Lo compre en Milán – contesto la morena con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y arreglaba un poco la falda del vestido –. Lo eligió mi hermana menor, creo que ella tiene mejor gusto que yo.

-Pues tiene un sentido de la moda exquisito – confirmo Eva riendo un poco. Algo sorprendida Angeline noto que esta joven le recordaba en parte a su hermana, Cristel solía reír de casi siempre iluminando la vida de todos con aquella sonrisa genuina que nunca se marchitaba –. Mi vestido me lo regalo Xavier, así que ya vez, decidí usarlo hoy para que me traiga suerte.

-Te queda muy bien Evangelyne – dijo Angeline cuando noto la hora en el reloj del tocador. Faltaban unos quince minutos para las seis, por lo cual debían de irse ya –. Deberíamos de irnos, falta poco para que inicie la cena – escucho a la ojirosa soltar un bufido de fastidio a lo que la morena arqueo una ceja –. ¿Sucede algo?

-Si, para mi mala suerte mi hermano insistió en ir conmigo a la cena – se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mofletes en un berrinche adorable que hizo reír a An. Al parecer Xavier se parecía mucho más a Lucian de lo que ella pensaba –. Algunas veces pienso que los hermanos mayores son una lata. A este paso nunca tendré una cita con un chico de verdad – la tristeza ilumino por unos segundos los ojos rosas, luego solo desapareció. ¿Evangelyne quería un novio? Que error cometería. Enredarse con un hombre, era como ponerse una correa de perro en el cuello convirtiéndose de esta forma en la mascota de aquel desgraciado. Puede que Angeline tuviera poca experiencia, no obstante, con "él" ya no necesitaba seguir experimentando ya, su conclusión estaba clara. Todos los hombres dañaban, más valía estar sola que mal acompañada.

-Paciencia con tu hermano, te dejo entonces – la morena se dirigió rumbo a la puerta abriéndola y brindo una sonrisa a la rubia –. Tu hermano lo hace porque te quiere, ya veraz que un día su sobreprotección bajara o… subirá más – se burlo. Los ojos rosas se abrieron horrorizados antes que Eva saltara del susto. Angeline le saco la lengua –. Es broma tonta jaja, debiste ver tu cara.

-¡Jo! ¡Angeline eres mala! – grito Eva inflando más lo mofletes antes que sin esperar mucho tiempo estallara en carcajadas. La morena sonrió arrogante, al final había hecho reír a la ojirosa y eso le divertía. Salió en silencio de la recamara en dirección a la sala principal.

No era la única, muchas jóvenes estaban saliendo también de sus dormitorios ya arregladas para la cena. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, hablando como tema principal sobre el esperado concurso. Aunque aquel tema fue dejado de lado en poco tiempo, cambiándolo por el tema más esperado… lo chicos. Con un disgusto grande la morena tuvo que aguantarse los halagos que soltaban aquellas mocosas sobre la especie masculina, fijándose en unos tíos que serian los más "populares" cuando las clases iniciaran. Debió adivinar, en toda escuela – sea normal, de música o algo más – las conversaciones sobre la belleza de los chicos estaba presente como una ley. An recordaba que en su escuela normal, las chicas solían decir que tíos eran más agresivos, sexys, divertidos, o pervertidos. Preferencia para cada una, gusto propio pero… ¿salir con un pervertido? Eso si que era asqueroso. Con razón todo ese grupito de chismosas terminaba jalando el año o la pasaban a las justas. Comparándolas con las alumnas de la "Sogni Celesti" le hacia pensar solo una cosa. Patético. Le daba lastima ver como todas estas chicas estaban más concentradas en aquellas tonterías como el amor, en lugar de prestar atención a lo que en verdad importaba. ¿No se suponía que habían venido a estudiar? Vaya, si que era fácil que estas estudiantes olvidaran por completo el tema de la música por los chismes y los hombres. Harta de los comentarios camino con algo de prisa alejándose de las chicas tontas, observo como un pasillo tenía escaleras para el segundo piso dejándola sorprendida. ¿Las recamaras estaban en el tercer piso? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso? Correcto, debía poner más atención a las cosas o sino estaría en problemas cuando las cosas más notables no fueran percibidas por ella. Bajando por escalones observo como el segundo piso estaba casi vacio, de seguro porque eran los salones de clases… ¡Oh espera! Cambio de idea, estaban bajando algunos chicos bien arreglados para la cena. Genial, lo que le faltaba, debía de aguantar pasar cerca de unos babosos arrogantes. Entre todas las escuelas-internados tenía que elegir uno mixto. Sus tacones golpeaban el mármol de la los escalones resonando por el lugar ocasionando que unas cuantas miradas de los hombres, luego unos desagradables silbidos. Deberían de aprender a respetar, si ese era su trato solo idiotas les harían caso.

"Con razón no consiguen citas" **pensó de mal humor. **"Los hombres algo listos primero, como mínimo, intentaría acercarse y soltar un halago en lugar de silbar"** la joven se detuvo en el suelo del segundo piso y con su caminar elegante paso al lado de los tipos que no paraban de silbarle como imbéciles que eran. **

Ignorando las tonterías del "sexo dominante" se dirigió rumbo a los escalones para bajar al primer piso. Sus pies caminaron algo rápidos queriendo en su mente alejarse ya de los hombres, podría ser que demostrara su fuerte orgullo pero aún estaba ese pánico que sentía por ellos. Raro. ¿Por qué no sintió miedo de Xavier esta tarde? El pelirrojo había estado cerca de ella, e incluso le hablo con normalidad, y ella en ningún momento lo agredió con sus palabras o rehuyó de su cercanía. ¿Acaso sentía un agrado por el joven Foster? Sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos tropezó en un escalón. Sus ojos se cerraron esperando la dolorosa caída que ocurrió por su torpeza, lo que le faltaba ahora tendría un moretón para la cena. Solo que el golpe nunca llego. Unas fuertes manos la cogieron de la cintura jalándola hacia la protección de un fuerte pecho en el cual ella choco con algo de fuerza. La cálida respiración del desconocido impacto contra su cuello mandándole una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, sus cabellos se erizaron mientras que sus manos se ubicaron el pecho de él. Su corazón latía en desenfreno, alzo lentamente la mirada temiendo encontrarse con su salvador pero no pudo resistirse. Soltó un suave jadeo cuando observo aquel par de orbes castaños que brillaban con algo de preocupación, demostrando que este joven la había salvado sin una segunda intención. Se quedo en silencio, ¿no debería de separarse ya? No podía. Sus ojos recorrieron el perfil del ojicastaño, estudiando sus hermosas facciones masculinas y deteniéndose en los labios que le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo. Un hombre. Ante el simple recordatorio a su mente llego un recuerdo que la congelo. Unos labios la besaban con demasiada pasión para su gusto metiendo la lengua a su boca obligándola a corresponder del mismo modo, mientras que unas fuertes manos la sostenían de la cintura con mucha fuerza haciéndole doler. Esas mismas manos bajaron más hasta que una de ella le subió el dobladillo de la falda… ella no aguanto y soltó un grito de horror. No. Otra vez estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo tembló ante aquello y por acto de reflejo se aparto de su salvador, asustada como un ratón que temía por su vida. Los ojos de él le miraron sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto su grave voz. Con sus palabras su cuerpo tembló más, aquella voz tenía un dejo de sensualidad aunque este rubio no lo notara. Debía de irse ya, tenía que alejarse o tendría un ataque de pánico por sus recuerdos.

-Si estoy bien – dijo ella bajando un escalón para alejarse algo más. Noto que el chico negaba con la cabeza para luego cruzarse de brazos. Con ese simple gesto ella se asusto un poco más en su interior, tenía miedo de ella misma. Aunque Angeline tratara de enterrar los recuerdos estos volvían siempre, y todo gracias al contacto que tenía con un hombre.

-Deberías ver por donde pisas, esta torpeza pudo costarte un buen golpe – con aquellas simples palabras el miedo se extinguió. ¿Acababa de decirle torpe? ¡Por un carajo! ¿Es que todos hoy día la consideraban causantes de sus accidentes? Ella no era una torpe, nunca lo había sido y no permitiría que este rubio o ese bastardo de ojos marrones se lo volvieran a decir –. ¿Por qué me miras tan enojada?

-¡Eres un imbécil! – grito la morena explotando al fin. Este había sido el peor día de su vida, primero un ególatra de porquería se chocaba con ella y le reclamaba que era una tonta al chocar con él, tuvo que aguantarse una ridícula pelea entre hermanos y como guinda para el pastel estaba este patán que la salvaba para después reclamarle que era una torpe. ¡Hey! Al parecer era el día de joder a Angeline. Los ojos castaños de su salvador brillaron ofendidos por sus palabras –. Si me tropecé fue un accidente, no soy una torpe y no pedí tu ayuda.

-¿Imbécil? – pregunto ofendido. En toda su vida nadie había llamado a Axel Blaze imbécil, es más ni siquiera una mujer había sacado cara frente a él. Todas solían seguirlo pidiéndole citas o aunque sea un rato para que hablaran, pero insultarlo no. ¿Quién se creía esta tonta? Podría ser bastante bonita, no obstante, eso no significaba que la dejaría insultarlo luego que se tomara la molestia de salvarla –. Deberías ser más agradecida, si no fuera por mí te hubieras roto la cabeza o suicidado niña consentida.

-¡¿Niña consentida?! ¡Óyeme rubio de pacotilla! ¡No soy una torpe! – a Axel se le cayo la mandíbula por eso. La mataría.

-¡No soy un rubio de pacotilla! ¡Eres una niña malcriada! – grito él enojado.

-¡OXIGENADO!

-¡MALAGRADECIDA!

-¡ESTÚPIDO!

-¡CONSENTIDA!

Ella soltó un gruñido de frustración, Axel observo como se daba media vuelta y bajaba las escaleras echa furia. No le dio importancia, él estaba más concentrado en su enojo que en otra cosa. ¿Cómo demonios una mujer podía ser tan insoportable y sacarlo por primera vez de quicio? Si había sido capaz de aguantarse el tirarle un puñetazo a Meil en todas las horas que estuvieron en la recamara, ¿cómo era posible que con esta chica perdiera su paciencia? Su teoría más lógica era que el moreno le agoto toda su pobre paciencia. Soportar los comentarios sarcásticos de Meil era un reto mucho más grande que cualquiera hubiera tenido que realizar, sobre todo con las puyas que soltaba. ¿Cómo hacia ese idiota para tener las palabras correctas ante cada ataque verbal? Cuando decidió bajar al final para alejarse del bastardo de su compañero de cuarto se encontró con la morena bajando delicadamente. No negaría que le llamo la atención su caminar seguro y elegante, recordándole a una dama de alcurnia, pero en lo que se fijo fue en su perfil de princesa que tenía. No era común que una mujer le llamara tanto la atención, mejor dicho, nadie lo hacia. La observo en silencio hasta que noto el tropiezo que ella tuvo, fue como si algo despertara en él. Se lanzo a una carrera para atraparla evitando la desgracia que pudo ocurrir. Y luego… quedo prendado de esos extraños ojos color plata brillante, se quedo petrificado ante la belleza de sus orbes que si no fuera porque la joven se alejo el hubiera quedado en aquella posición por horas. Había conocido un montón de mujeres hermosas, pero nunca una tan bonita como la que había estado entre sus brazos hace unos instantes. Aquellos largos cabellos con forma de tirabuzones habían enmarcado su rostro angelical, las mejillas sonrosadas dieron un toque tierno y dulce a su expresión junto con el brillo inocente de sus ojos. Su calidez le hizo perderse y esos labios lo habían llamado a besarla. ¡Un momento! ¿Besarla? No es que Axel no hubiera besado a muchas chicas antes, pero ¿besar a esta niña malcriada? Eso jamás, primero besaría a un gato. Con aquella mentalidad siguió bajando las escaleras sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el enojo que tenía. Mujeres, todas eran iguales. Por eso Axel se alejaba de toda relación afectuosa que ellas intentaban enganchar a él. Enamorarse era atarse a una vida llena de sacrificios, y el rubio no quería sacrificar nada. No necesitaba al amor, jamás lo haría.

"El amor solo trae problemas, yo no lo necesito para nada" **pensó con seguridad cuando una tos le llamo la atención. **

-¿Enojado rubiecito? – pregunto una voz con burla. No necesito voltearse para saber quien era el que menciono aquellas palabras.

-Para tu información no estoy enojado, solo pienso en que esta noche dormiré en la cama al lado de la ventana mientras que tú te aguantas – dijo con burla. Miro por el rabillo del ojo como los ojos marrones le miraban furiosos, que fácil era hacer enojar a Meil –. Ganare la apuesta y de paso te dejare ver quien es el favorito de la competencia.

-Creo que será al revés, tú te aguantaras mientras que YO duermo en la cama al lado de la ventana – canturreo con una sonrisa malvada el moreno. Ambos estaban enojados y listos para ganar una apuesta por una cama, quien los oyera creería que eran un dúo de infantiles. Y quien sabe tal vez enserio lo eran. Axel se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba con fastidio al moreno, los dos vestían trajes negros e incluso, para propio disgustos suyos, corbatas rojas. Al parecer en lo único que podían coincidir, era que a ambos les gustaba el color rojo, fuera de eso eran diferentes, o eso querían creer. Meil sonrió con sorna –. Prepárate para tu derrota Blaze.

-Mejor prepárate tú Mo – contradijo el rubio. Dándose vuelta, solo bajo dejando atrás al ojimarrón quien solo rodo los ojos con molestia y siguió bajando también los escalones. Ya era hora que fueran al salón principal para asistir a la "gran cena".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Mikhail miro desde el estrado donde estaba parado a todos los presentes, estudiándolos con la mirada. Todos acababan de terminar de reunirse, desde alumnos hasta profesores y también los concursantes. Lentamente miro a los veinticinco jóvenes que lucharían por obtener el codiciado premio que los alzaría a la fama, fijo su mirada en los pupilos de los hermanos Fierce. Meil y Axel estaban sentados en la misma mesa discutiendo quien sabe porque cosa, los que estaban a sus lados los miraba algo temerosos de intervenir, seguro considerando si les sacarían un ojo por decir; "_Paren de pelear_". En otra mesa más alejada se encontraba Angeline hablando con la joven Evangelyne Foster, por lo que el moreno podía detectar ambas chicas estaban conociéndose mejor e incluso entablando una buena amistad. Eso era algo esplendido, aunque fueran rivales, la amistad siempre debía prevalecer ante todo. Eso era lo que la competencia retaba, los lazos de amistad que se formarían y ver cuanta resistencia tenían con el paso de cada prueba que los sometería a peleas o malentendidos. Los profesores de la Sogni Celesti esperaban a que Mikhail hablara, este sonrió divertido. Sabia lo que debía de hacer pero primero gustaba de estudiar a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente a los jóvenes "prodigio" que pelearían en el "Ali d'argento". Unos estaban tranquilos, demostrando la alta confianza que tenían, otros estaban tan nerviosos que se comían las uñas preguntándose quienes serian los seleccionados. De acuerdo, ya mucho tiempo perdido, era el momento de que hablara con los alumnos para darles la bienvenida. Tosió un poco por el micrófono, de inmediato todos los que hablaban se callaron observando a Mikhail en silencio. Eso estaba mucho mejor.

-Buenas noches a todos, es un placer tener reunidos aquí a los maestros y alumnos de nuestra reconocido internado "Sogni Celesti" – brindo una sonrisa. Los aplausos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia –. Mi nombre es Mikhail Anghel, director de esta escuela la cual les da la bienvenida tanto docentes como estudiantes. Debo decir que estoy algo sorprendido, este año tenemos muchos más estudiantes de los habituales – el rubor en el rostro de los más jóvenes le hizo sonreír. Los que ya terminaba ese año sus estudios solo sonreían con burla mientras que los maestros soltaban gemidos de pena, nadie se esperaba que este año hubiera tanto alumnado –. Otro tema interesante es que noto la confianza que están teniendo bastantes, eso perfecto porque este año será de reto tras reto. Jóvenes, quiero que entiendan que no será nada fácil su estadía aquí, deben tener conciencia que los problemas no faltaran junto con las materias de alto nivel que los meterán entre encrucijadas. Hoy puedo ver frente a mi a 250 alumnos – la sorpresa sobre la alta cantidad dejo mudos al publico. Lo máximo que la escuela aceptaba siempre era de ciento ochenta o ciento cincuenta, no más –. Alto número, pero soy consiente que a los dos meses o tres de toda esta cantidad solo quedaran ciento cincuenta, ¿Saben por qué? – nadie hablo. Esperaban a que el mismo director dijera la razón –. Porque alumnos que no están acostumbrados a pelear por lo que quieren abandonan, y esto no es un juego niños. Esto es su oportunidad de ser grandes músicos, cantantes o bailarines, si la desperdiciaran pues problema suyo. Pero les advierto no tolerare que intenten arrastrar a otros en sus propios problemas, sino les gusta la enseñanza – su voz sonó dura y cruel, solo que no se arrepentía. Había que ser claro y no andarse con roderos frente a los alumnos. La realidad era esta si no la aceptaban era una lastima –. Las puertas están abiertas para los que deseen irse – no tardaron en llegar los jadeos de horror junto con los pequeños grititos –. Estoy siendo realista, no echo a nadie pero si desean dejar esto por alguna razón de extrema necesidad pueden irse, nadie los juzgara.

"Se que muchos harán eso, intentaran escapar de las garras del esfuerzo y la envidia, pero confió en que los concursantes no lo harán" **miro a los participantes, unos solo miraban aburridos otros estaban en silencio por la sorpresa. **"Ellos lucharan por ganar, lo sé"

-Correcto, dejemos de lado ese pequeño tema y pasemos a las normas del internado – las habladurías pararon. Todos prestaban atención otra vez esperando saber que sucedería ahora –. Diré lo básico, cada uno ha sido asignado a un cuarto que compartirán con un compañero. Dama y dama, caballero con caballero, espero que por las noches esa regla no sea rota, va más para los caballeros que tengan novias o gusten de una de las señoritas – con eso las mejillas de muchas jovencitas ardieron mientras que los chicos solo se lamentaban que sus intensiones fueran descubiertas –. La hora de dormir es hasta las diez como máximo, el desayuno se dará en el comedor que queda cerca de esta habitación. Todos deben bajar a las siete y quince minutos – los gritos en contra de la hora no se hicieron esperar pero el director los ignoro. No iba a discutir eso –. El almuerzo será a las dos, y la cena se llevara a cabo a la siete en punto. Las clases inician a las ocho de la mañana, sus horarios fueron entregados cuando se inscribieron a esta escuela, ya recibieron también los uniformes y espero que no tengamos problemas en esos asuntos. Creo que los asuntos con las clases lo hablaran con cada uno de sus profesores, y terminemos en el asunto de sus momentos para salir – las orejas de todos se pararon. Ya querían llegar a esa parte, porque no iban a estar encerrados eternamente en esa escuela –. Los sábados y domingos pueden salir, claro deben pedir autorización a los perfectos que cuidaran de ustedes. ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto el moreno divertido cuando recordó algo – ¡AH! Se me olvidaba, nada de muestras de cariños frente a los docentes, eso va en preferencia a los mayores de este lugar – las quejas de los de último año resonaron. Vaya, se notaba que mucho ya eran parejas para que se quejaran tanto –. Sin quejas, ya que hemos discutido los temas importantes creo que deberíamos de pasar a algo más interesante como por ejemplo el concurso "Ali d'argento". La competencia que realizamos cada año para lanzar a la fama a uno de nuestros alumnos.

El silencio llego rápidamente en cuanto aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Los cuchicheos comenzaron a formarse, preguntándose entre si quienes serian lo competidores de tan grande evento. Los profesores se miraban entre si, estudiándose para descifrar quienes eran los representantes de esos veinticinco niños que intentarían superarse entre si por la victoria. Mikhail observo otra vez a los concursantes, estos solo esperaban su llamada para que subieran al escenario y fueran presentados ante todo el público. La verdad es que no sabían que lo que se metieron, esto no era un juego. Si el director decía los nombres de los jóvenes, el resto los categorizaría para ver a sus favoritos, cosa no buena debido a que los otros serian categorizados como enemigos… lo que se les venia a estos chicos. Raven subió al estrado con una hermosa sonrisa, usaba un largo vestido de color violeta que resaltaba más con esos preciosos ojos que ella poseía. La larga falda caía rozando el suelo y con cada paso que daba parecía como si flotara, sonrió a su mujer. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Su esposa le extendió dos sobres, uno color rojo y el otro color rosa, cada color haciendo gala del respectivo genero. Era la hora de anunciar a los concursantes.

-Creo que todos queremos saber el nombre de cada uno de los participantes ¿Verdad? – los gritos de SI resonaron ansiando saber los nombres de aquellos prodigios que lograron superar a todos –. Entonces iniciemos con las listas, primero los caballeros, y luego las damas – el director guardo silencio por unos instantes haciendo gritar a los alumnos quienes ya no aguantaban las ganas por saber de esto. Mikhail soltó una risa antes que negara con la cabeza mientras abría el sobre de color rojo comenzando a leer en su mente –. Ya, calma. Que suban al escenario Shawn Frost, Nathan Swift y Caleb Stonewall.

Entre el publico se levantaron tres jóvenes luego de aquel llamado y fueron en dirección al estrado. Los gritos de las féminas no tardaron en surgir cuando los vieron, mejor dicho cuando notaron lo atractivos que eran. El primero en subir fue un joven de cabellos color gris con toques platas, su estatura era media-alta y portaba unos brillantes ojos color grises azulados que volvieron locas a muchas de las admiradoras. Tal vez esto se debía a que sonreía con una gran inocencia que le daba un aspecto tierno robándose el corazón de muchas mujeres, solo que no era el único que se llevaba la atención. El segundo chico era un peliazul de larga cabellera, sus ojos eran un bonito tono avellana que destacaba bastante en todo su aspecto, algo alto pero no tanto. Las chicas que lo miraban acordaron que era algo serio, no obstante tenía una belleza por su aspecto pacifista y elegante. Por último el tercer joven paso subió con la cabeza en alto, demostrando la enorme soberbia que tenía. Sus ojos era un tono verde oscuro, unos cuantos brillos burlones y descarados demostraban que este joven era alguien de temer, con una personalidad algo molesta. Su cabello era castaño oscuro con un raro estilo de corte, un mohicano. Las damas suspiraban, este era un chico malo y Julián no fallo en decir que este tipo de hombre estaba de moda entre las jovencitas. El ojiverde en cuanto noto la acción de ellas solo les guiño un ojo logrando sacar gritos de parte de las féminas. Mikhail suspiro, si que este año le tocaron unos concursantes… complicados. Los tres siguientes eran menos ególatras – claro el único que pareció demostrar mucha soberbia fue el castaño – o eso creía el director.

-Shawn Frost , fue seleccionado por su talento en el violín, es un maestro sin duda y se complementa a la perfección con sus perfectos ritmos de baile lento y de salón – el peligris se sonrojo un poco. Brindo una cálida sonrisa que derritió el corazón de muchas espectadoras –. Nuestro segundo seleccionado es Nathan Swift, seleccionado por su talento en la guitarra y batería, sus movimientos de baile califican en los rápidos, callejeros e incluso los latinos – el peliazul sonrío un poco. Los suspiros llegaron –. Tercer seleccionado Caleb Stonewall seleccionado por su talento en la guitarra, batería y bajo. Los ritmos que ha aprendido son los de breakdance, hasta otros más de salón – el castaño sonrió seductoramente y las mujeres gritaron arruinando los tímpanos de los presentes. Decidido, última vez que subía a los concursantes al estrado, se dijo Mikhail con fastidio –. Ellos sin los primero seleccionados. Pasemos entonces a los siguientes, den la bienvenida a… Paolo Bianchi, Mark Kruger y Edgar Partenios.

Los estudiantes esperaban a los siguientes nombrados cuando un joven se levanto con una sonrisa divertida, en otras mesas se levantaron también otros dos varones. Las chicas miraban embobadas, no podían decidir si los primeros tres eran los más atractivos o lo eran estos últimos. El que se levanto primero era un joven de cabellos largos de un tono celeste platinado que resaltaba con su traje blanco – diferenciándolo de todos, ya que la mayoría de hombres vestía de negro – aunque esto le dio un toque de elegancia, sus ojos eran un color azul vivaz, hipnotizador, su lento caminar y seguro demostraba que este chico era de alta clase. Un poco lejos se acercaba un chico de cabellos castaños, sus brillantes ojos azules como el océano destilaban pura felicidad y alegría que dejaría sorprendido a quien lo viera , a diferencia de todos los nombrados el demostraba un estilo fresco, juvenil que sin duda seria bastante útil durante su estadía en el concurso. Y el último chico se acerco con un paso algo normal, sin mucha elegancia, sin embargo eso no importaba con tal de que todos admiraran su belleza y estilo moderno. Su cabellera era rubia llegando a parecer hebras de oro, sus ojos eran un extraño color aguamarina claro, con su piel blanca dorada, bastante atractivo y las chicas ya suspiraban como ingenuas. Mikhail sonrió nervioso, que fácil era mandarlas a un mundo de ensueño y eso que todavía no los habían oído cantar o bailar. Vale, ahora que lo pensaba ese día si que se armaría un revuelo por los favoritismos, imaginar eso solo lo horrorizo. Confirmado, ese día usaría unos tapones para los oídos. Los tres chicos subieron al estrado, varios aplausos llegaron a lo que el director tosió levemente.

-Paolo Bianchi, seleccionado por su especialidad en el violín, trompeta y órgano. Los ritmos que baila se especializan en jazz como los bailes de salón – el castaño sonrió con algo de alegría, gritos de féminas llegaron. Era una afirmación, aquel chico ya tenía su club de fans –. Nuestro siguiente participante es Mark kruger, especializado en la batería como la guitarra eléctrica, los bailes que son su éxito son el breakdance como también aunque no me crean el Rock and Roll – dijo con una sonrisa. El de cabellos dorados sonrió avergonzado, obteniendo aplausos de las jóvenes –. Y aquí tenemos también a Edgar Partenios, su arte es el piano. Se especializa en los ritmos lentos, siendo un experto en bailes de salón – el peliceleste sonrió con seducción flechando los corazones de muchas –. Nuestros siguientes participantes son… Xavier Foster, Austin Hobbes y Jude Sharp.

Los nombrados se pusieron de pie y bajo algunos gritos fueron directo al estrado. Angeline observo curiosa al chico de rastas que de seguro era Jude Sharp, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de gafas que no permitían ver el color de estos. Era algo alto, pero comparado con Lucian no tanto. Cuando el joven caminaba se notaba su seguridad, algo de elegancia y un porte aristocrático, era claro que este chico venia de buena familia y por su actitud debía de ser un genio en la música. El segundo joven que ella pensaba era Austin tenia una cabellera morena un poco parada, sus bonitos ojos eran un color verde opaco que destacaba bastante entre tonalidades de ese color. Jovencitas chillaban por él, solo que el joven se avergonzaba sonrojándose un poco dándole un toque inocente y dulce. ¿Acaso no parecía una monada? Cualquier chica gustaría de salir con alguien así, no solo por su aspecto sino que su personalidad llamaba la atención. La morena dirigió su vista hacia Xavier, el caminaba normal con la misma elegancia que lo hacia Evangelyne, por unos instantes el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y giro el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de la ojiplata. An sorprendida iba a voltear, solo que el muchacho le miro divertido y le brindo una cálida sonrisa que la hizo reír en voz baja. Este chico era interesante, en verdad le caía bastante bien. Eva bufo e hizo un movimiento con su mano, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza antes de que le sacara la lengua en signo de broma. Las féminas no pararon de gritar, wow ¿Tanta energía tenían? Era impresionante como no se cansaban, debían de tener unos pulmones bastante resistentes. Los dos chicos subieron al estrado estallando aplausos por ellos, Xavier sonreía, el otro chico solo estaba serio.

-No me esperaba que tu hermano participara – murmuro Angeline mirando a la rubia quien solo suspiro. No era común que los hermanos participaran en las mismas competencias, así que debía de ser un caso especial –. Debe de ser muy talentoso.

-Lo es – finalizo Evangelyne con una sonrisa. Noto que la ojirosa miraba algo interesada al moreno de ojos verdes que era Austin o eso pensaba An, seguro que le había llamado la atención.

"Claro, ese chico es muy mono. Sino fuera porque no quiero tener nada que ver con los hombres, yo misma saldría con él" **pensó la chica mirando al moreno. Sus ojos volvieron a Xavier. **"O también saldría con Xavier".

-Jude Sharp, genio del piano, violonchelo e incluso la flauta. Destaco siempre en diferentes tipos de baile, pero su especialidad es mis amigos el tango – el joven de rastas sonrió levemente –. Este es Austin Hobbes, su instrumento más tocado es la batería seguida de la trompeta y el saxofón. Sabe bailar ritmos latinos, pero el tango es lo que ha destacado siempre – el moreno sonrió un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas –. A su lado tenemos a Xavier Foster, famoso por destacar en el piano como muchos otros. Baila diversas danzas, aunque su favorita es sin duda el Vals o jazz. ¿Qué les parecen estos jóvenes señoritas? ¿Tienen ya un favorito? – los gritos de todas confirmaron ambas preguntas. An sonrió nerviosa, se notaba que al director Mikhail le gustaba molestar un poco con este tema –. Creo que deberían de guardar todavía sus elecciones, porque nos faltan dos chicos, y debo decir que estos son los más complicados de toda esta competencia. ¿Quieren conocerlos? – An rodo los ojos, era obvia la respuesta. A pesar de eso todos dijeron un "SI" –. Entonces demos la bienvenida a… Axel Blaze y Meil Mo.

Angeline miro a los dos chicos que se levantaron al pronunciarse sus nombres, su mandíbula se le cayo al reconocer a uno de ellos. ¡ERA EL RUBIO DE PACOTILLA! No lo podía creer. El ojicastaño camino con aquella arrogancia que había demostrado frente a ella obteniendo gritos de las chicas que no paraban de decir lo sexy que era, ¿Sexy? ¿Es que estaban ciegas? ¡POR DIOS! Ok, podía ser muy atractivo – demasiado para su gusto – lamentablemente, eso no le quitaba su excesiva confianza que la saco de sus casillas. Prefirió dirigir la vista hacia el otro tío, y tuvo que admitir que era demasiado… guapo. Cabello moreno, facciones masculinas, pómulos marcados, el clásico chico malo que llamaba la atención de todas dejándolas ilusas porque nunca se fijaría en ellas. Estúpido. Ambos competidores subieron al escenario con sonrisas arrogantes que provocaron más chillidos entre las "fans". ¡Excelente! Mañana le dolerían los tímpanos, rodo los ojos cuando observo mejor al moreno que acababa de subir. Raro, pero sentía como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en especial aquellos bonitos ojos marrones… ¿Ojos marrones? ¡Ah no! Se enderezo en su silla con la boca abierta de par en par. No, esto no era posible. Entre un millón de posibilidades debía de ser nula… ¿Era acaso el tonto con el que choco esta tarde? Su mirada ególatra se lo dijo todo. ¡EL INTENTO DE CHICO MALO! Sintió un codazo en su costado derecho, miro fastidiada a Evangelyne quien le dio una mirada como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué pasa? Miras mucho a esos dos que acaban de subir – susurro en voz baja la chica. Una sonrisa picara cubrió sus labios –. ¿Te gustan?

-Claro que no – gruño ofendida la morena. Primero muerta que sentir algo por cualquiera de esos dos estúpidos. Volvió a mirar a los dos chicos y juro que no volvería a dejar que la llamaran torpe nunca más.

-Axel Blaze – dijo Mikhail. El rubio dio una sonrisa seductora que de alguna forma removió algo en el interior de Angeline, negó con la cabeza. Ella no caería en ese truquito de cuarta –. Especializado en la guitarra, violín e incluso piano, debido a esto se le considera un prodigio. Los bailes que domina son variados, desde tango hasta salsa, una selección variada que será complicada de vencer. Clasificado como indefinido – con solo esas palabras Axel guiño un ojo y muchas chicas sufrieron sonrojos tan altos que parecían hiperventilar. ¿Indefinidido? Joder, aquí venían los problemas. Todo bailarín que bailara diversas danzas se le clasificaba como indefinido –. Y como plato fuerte tenemos a Meil Mo – o el intento de chico malo, se dijo mentalmente Angeline con enojo. El muy idiota sonrió burlón, y solo con hacer eso las chicas se quedaron sin respiración. Esto era enserio patético –. Toca tres instrumentos, piano, guitarra acústica o eléctrica y la armónica – comento Mikhail. La morena abrió los ojos ante lo último. ¿Armónica? ¿Podría ser este imbécil él que toco aquella melodía que ella oyó? –. Domina varios bailes también como el tango, bailes de salón, flamenco, e incluso ha llegado hasta el breakdance. Mejor dicho es indefinido – otra sonrisa arrogante que hizo enojar más a la chica. Debía de admitirlo a regañadientes, era un competidor formidable y si tenía dominio sobre diversos bailes estaba jodida ella. La tensión en los demás competidores masculinos era palpable, alguien de este nivel seria un obstáculo para ellos y si querían ganar habría que luchar con garras –. Interesante, al parecer este chico será un fuerte competidor, pero bueno. Ya mencionamos a los chicos, ahora ¿No es momento de que mencionemos a las damas? – fue el turno de que los hombres gritaran "SI". El director rio un poco comenzando a abrir el sobre de color rosa y leyó en su mente –. Para iniciar jóvenes pónganse a mi lado izquierdo – los once tíos obedecieron cambiando de lugar –. Perfecto. Que suban al estrado las tres primeras competidoras; Cristine Leonardi, Daniela Hanz y Elizabeth Mc´Bee.

La primera concursante en levantarse fue una jovencita de largos cabellos blancos lacios con puntas que eran de un tono celeste dándole un toque de rebeldía, iba peinada con una cola de caballo y un leve flequillo. Su rostro era hermoso en todo sentido, facciones femeninas, una bonita sonrisa bastante inocente, piel delicada, ojos extrañamente de un color purpura llamativo… parecía una muñeca rockera y a la vez era una pequeña princesa – raro ya que no era pequeña, era alta – que debía de ser protegida de todo mal. Los silbidos de los hombres llegaron junto a los halagos por su belleza, especialmente por ese vestido que delineaba a la perfección sus curvas bien formadas. Celeste con negro, eran los colores del vestido de tirantes con escote palabra de honor, sencillo no obstante era corto llegándole hasta los muslos; unos zapatos negros de alto tacón junto con joyería del mismo color. Unos gritos de otro lado llamaron la atención de An, a regañadientes despego la vista de la albina y observo quien era el centro de atención ahora encontrándose con una peliazul de largos cabellos totalmente ondulados que sonreía con amabilidad. Su piel era algo bronceada dándole una esencia seductora, los preciosos ojos eran un color miel, salvo que por el reflejo de las luces los noto cambiar a un tono marrón; su rostro era bonito, finas facciones, algo delicada con unos labios carnosos. Un vestido color morado oscuro de escote corazón delineaba su cuerpo, dejando a la vista parte de su espalda. No era muy curvilínea, excepto que eso no significaba que no fuera hermosa, todo lo contrario, tenia unas largas y bien torneadas piernas que enloquecían a los hombres, caminaba a la perfección con sus tacones negros hasta que a su lado se presento la tercera concursante. Esta la última fue la que llamo la atención de An debido a que parecía un ángel… ¡Un ángel de verdad! Su largo cabello era completamente rubio, un poco más claro que el de Evangelyne, lo llevaba completamente atado en un moño italiano sin dejar rastro de ningún cabello suelto. Sus enormes ojos eran de un color verde que resaltaba en su rostro angelical, la piel la tenía de un tono blanco pero algo bronceado a la vez. Su vestido era turquesa escote corazón, con un cinturón blanco que iba denotando la estrecha cintura que tenia; los enormes tacones blancos eran aguja y An se pregunto como demonios no se caían con ellos. Una barbie, aparte de Eva ahora acababa de conocer a otra muñeca de porcelana.

-Cristine Leonardi, una talentosa jovencita que sabe tocar tres instrumentos; piano, violín y la guitarra eléctrica – la albina sonrió con inocencia. An suspiro, en definitiva esta joven era demasiado confiada por lo visto –. Sabe bailar… de todo un poco desde el vals hasta el tango. Bueno chicos creo que la tendrán difícil – Mikhail acababa de tomarles el pelo a los varones del concurso, estos solo arquearon una ceja y bufaron –. No tienen sentido del humor – se quejo el moreno rodando los ojos –. Continuare entonces, tenemos como segunda concursante a Daniela Hanz – la peliazul miro divertida al publico ocasionando que los alumnos masculinos siguieran silbando –. Tres instrumentos; violín, flauta dulce y algo de bajo. Sus bailes destacables son el ballet, la salsa y el breakdance – interesante aquello, otra bailarina de ballet. An sonrió con interés, esto se estaba poniendo entretenido –. Un punto fuerte, ya que los chicos no van con el ballet pero ya veremos como se defienden. La tercera jovencita es Elizabeth Mc'Bee – la bonita rubia sonrió y casi tres chicos se desmayan. ¡Uf! Los hombres si que eran fáciles de enamorar –. Toca la guitarra, el piano y el violín. Los bailes que ha aprendido y domina son la salsa, flamenco – el intento de chico malo gruño haciendo sonreír a Angeline, adiós exclusividad –. Merengue, entre otros… debo decir que son interesantes las tres, ¿Qué dice el publico? – los gritos masculinos le dijeron todo haciéndolo reír –. Ya entendí, pasemos con las siguientes jovencitas. Suban al escenario Melody Rosevelth, Alexa Kamey y Alessandra Love.

Los aplausos sonaron, las tres nombradas se levantaron para caminar rumbo al estrado. La morena miro a las tres jovencitas acordando que eran muy hermosas y elegantes. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de color castaño totalmente rizado cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde esmeralda que encajaba perfecto con su piel nívea. Su cuerpo fino estaba vestido con unas finas telas de color azul, el escote corazón resaltaba sus pechos a la perfección, mientras que la larga tela caía hasta sus muslos dejando a la vista las esbeltas piernas. La segunda joven era una chica de largos cabellos color blancos como la nieve, iba atado en una cola de caballo alta que le daba un aspecto elegante y sofisticado. Sus raros orbes eran rojos como la sangre misma, llamando la atención del público. ¿Esto por qué? Simplemente porque su piel era tan blanca porcelana que esos ojos se hacían muy vistosos e hipnotizantes, aunque era gracias también a los dos mechones rubios que enmarcaban su fino rostro. El vestido corto de tela negra quedaba muy bien en su cuerpo, llevando una especie de cinturón blanco en su cintura que favorecía sus atributos, los tacones negros eran demasiados altos dándole mayor altura y encogiendo a los demás. Lo gracioso era que la chica le recordaba a una vampiresa. La tercera era diferente a las otras dos, su cabello era moreno ondulado, llevando una flor roja a un lado de su cabeza como adorno. Sus bonitos ojos eran color café claro con una chispa de diversión en su mirar. El vestido que llevaba era rojo con toques dorados que la hacían parecer una diosa, y aquellos altos tacones rojos solo consiguieron hacerla mucho más alta. Los halagos y palabras melosas no tardaron en salir de las bocas de los chicos que las veían, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Angeline y eso fue la excesiva atención que Jude Sharp tenía en la chica de vestido rojo. Parecía como si fuera conocida suya, ¿eran amigos? La idea se borro de su mente cuando la boca del de rastas formo una línea de seriedad… algo malo pasaba entre ellos. Las tres concursantes subieron al escenario sin problemas, mirando al público y esperando a que el director las presentara.

-Tenemos aquí a Melody Rosevelth ¿A qué no es una chica hermosa? – la castaña se sonrojo un poco mientras que se escuchaban varios es una diosa. Mikhail sonrió burlón – y talentosa por cierto, especializada en el violín y el piano. Sus bailes varían, pero los predilectos son el Vals y la salsa. Nuestra otra concursante es Alexa Kamey – la morena sonrió con coquetería a lo que el genero masculino grito emocionado. Una chica coqueta se dijo An desde su asiento cuando noto que Jude Sharp estaba demasiado serio dando una mirada algo furibunda a Alexa –. Toca tres instrumentos que son el violín, saxofón y el bajo. Los bailes que domina… disculpen es indefinido – la sorpresa llego a la sala. Eso nadie se lo esperaba –. Complicada esta joven. La siguiente es Alessandra Love – la ojiroja sonreía con algo de suficiencia. Esto le daba mala espina a la morena, desde que la había visto subir a escena comprendió que esta chica seria alguien difícil de tratar –. Toca dos instrumentos, el piano y la guitarra. En el baile tenemos… indefinido – infiernos. Todos los concursantes miraban desconfiados a la albina quien solo les guiño un ojo con burla –. Creo que tenemos tres chicas duras este año, pasemos a las siguientes. Llamo ahora a Evangelyne Foster, Laura Excla, Yasmin Farell y Emma Stein.

La que se levanto primero fue una joven de largos cabellos color miel rizados, tenía la piel blanquecina mientras sus ojos eran de un color rojo esmeralda que destellaban burla y sensualidad, hacían un juego excelente con su vestido. Escote provocativo, con una falda corta que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ¿el color del vestido? Rojo con detalles negros que la hacían parecer una diablesa buscando una presa para devorar. La segunda muchachita tenía un cabello castaño oscuro totalmente lacio, sus brillantes ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda que refulgían seductores, enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras. Sus facciones eran delicadas, puramente femeninas recordando a todos su excesiva belleza. El vestido que llevaba era de color verde acentuando su bella figura, un cinturón negro iba a juego con los enormes tacones del mismo color. La tercera chica tenía su cabello verde oscuro atado en una cola baja al costado, un poco de flequillo cubría su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran un color verde pistache brillante que hacían resaltar su belleza hasta que An noto algo… la joven tenía una pequeña cortada debajo de su ojo izquierdo. ¿Por qué tenia ese corte? Era algo raro, no se notaba mucho pero igual era algo curioso ver esa pequeña cicatriz. Negó con la cabeza, seria mejor fijarse en el resto de la concursante. Facciones hermosas, labios besables para un chico, cuerpo estilizado y bien desarrollado. Su vestido era azul, escote palabra de honor con una falda que caía delicadamente sobre sus muslos dejando a la vista sus largas piernas, sus tacones que usaba eran de un tono negro. Otras tres chicas de fuerte competencia. Noto que Evangelyne a su lado se levanto, le dio una sonrisa a la morena antes de que fuera con las demás concursantes. La sonrisa de Angeline no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, ver a la rubia entre todas esas chicas le recordaba a un concurso de modelos… claro exceptuando a los hombres. Xavier guiño un ojo a su hermana y esta le saco la lengua con disimulo, si, ese par de hermanos se querían mucho. Mikhail saludo a las cuatro jóvenes cuando subieron al estrado, se pusieron orden antes que Eva terminara al lado del director.

-Esta hermosa joven es Evangelyne Foster – presento el director con una sonrisa a la rubia. Los chicos que la miraron lanzaron tantos halagos que las mejillas de Eva obtuvieron un tono carmín. An soltó una carcajada, que sencillo era hacerla sonrojar –. Toca el piano como la guitarra, y en el baile tenemos… baile indefnido – la boca de la morena se abrió de par en par, ¿baile indefinido? ¿Por qué demonios Evangelyne no se lo dijo? Vale… An tampoco le menciono en lo que era buena –. Destaca sobre todo en el ballet, bastante clásico y hermoso debo mencionar. Ahora pasemos con Laura Excla – la pelimiel sonrió con sensualidad antes de que guiñara un ojo además de mandar un beso volado que enloqueció a los hombres –. Muy bien, creo que ya tienen una favorita al parecer. Pero bueno debo decir la especialidad de esta joven, toca dos instrumentos que son el violín y el piano. Sus bailes predominantes son el ballet y el tango. Una chica con fuego por su sangre – las risas de los chicos resonaron junto con los suspiros que soltaban –. La siguiente chica es Yasmin Farell – ahora fue la castaña quien sonrió un poco con timidez –. Aunque no lo crean esta chica ha destacado por ser una excelente baterista – sorpresa, sorpresa, esa no se la esperaba nadie –. Su baile se especializa en el breakdance. Una chica dura en definitiva. Y por último tenemos aquí a Emma Stein – la peliverde sonrió con diversión al público haciendo que esos bellos ojos verde pistache –. Toca el violín. La guitarra y el piano. Los bailes que ha destacado son el ballet, acrobático y la danza moderna. Aplausos por favor – todo aplaudieron hasta que el director los detuvo para seguir leyendo –. Suban a escena Lía Meyer, Natasha Dimasi y Alice Tyler.

Las últimas tres se levantaron. Una de las jóvenes tenía un largo cabello suelto con algunas ondas al final de un tono café claro, su flequillo era desordenado cayendo de puntas hacia sus brillantes ojos azul cielo que reflejaban ternura, timidez y bondad. Su tez era blanca bastante pálida a decir verdad, mientras que su estatura era baja a pesar que llevaba tacones altos. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul, pegado a su figura con algo de vuelo en la falda pareciendo tul de un tono más claro. Otra pequeña princesa, esta si parecía toda una monada. La otra chica que iba a su lado la mirada de An se fijo ahora en la morena que caminaba con seguridad, sus grande ojos eran un color gris claro llamativo, su piel era blanca con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado. Su rostro era bonito, parecía el de aquellas chicas a las que pintaban en cuadros antiguos, un ángel o más bien una reina. Usaba un vestido rojo, escote palabra de honor algo largo rozándole la falda hasta los muslos. Sus altos tacones eran de un color rojo también que le brindaban más altura. Por último se encontraba una pelirroja de largos cabellos, sus brillantes ojos eran un color carmesí dando un toque misterioso con su blanca piel y sus finas facciones de chica elegante. Su flequillo le cubría ligeramente el ojo derecho, solo que llamaba más la atención su frialdad al caminar, tenía levantada en lo alto su barbilla demostrando una confianza alta junto con su orgullo. Comprendido, sino Angeline no quería que sus genios chocaran debía de alejarse de esta tía, cuando de repente algo la sorprendió. ¿Por qué no la llamaron a ella aún? ¿Es que había más competidores? No creía eso. Con un poco de preocupación espero a que el director anunciara a esas tres chicas mientras que estas subían poniéndose a su lado.

-Tenemos a Lia Meyer – la joven pelicafe bajo el rostro sonrojada. An sintió algo de lastima al parecer la joven era demasiado tímida –. Toca el violín, el piano y la guitarra eléctrica. Sus bailes predominan en lo acrobático aunque tiene un gran gusto por el ballet también. Por otro lado tenemos a Natasha Dimasi – la bonita joven de cabello negro sonrió amenamente. Parecía que ella tenía un carácter más bondadoso –. Una gran violinista, en el baile destaca en el Swing, tango y ballet. Competidora excelente debo decir, ahora la siguiente es Alice Tyler – la pelirroja miro a todos con frialdad –. Sabe tocar la guitarra sea eléctrica o acústica, violín y el piano. Una chica genio debo mencionar, en el baile se especializa en el ballet y breakdance. ¿Qué opinan de estas señoritas? – los gritos de todos contestaron a la pregunta –. Entiendo, ya debieron seleccionar a sus favoritas, pero todavía nos falta una jovencita más. Un aplauso para la última competidora, Angeline Swan –cuando su nombre fue mencionado todo el cuerpo de la joven se relajo. Al final no tuvo que preocuparse de nada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Meil observo a todos los participantes y bufo en voz baja. Se notaba que todos ellos aún no habían alcanzado su nivel, claro salvo Axel que parecía ser algo decente o esa chica rubia que no recordaba ni su nombre. En el momento el cual el director menciono a otra chica se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que hubiera otra tía en la competencia. Dirigió su vista hacia el público esperando ver quien seria la última participante cuando noto como una joven se levantaba de su asiento, la boca del chico se abrió un poco sorprendida. Los gritos masculinos resonaron junto con los silbidos de admiración. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Diablos, incluso Meil debía de admitir que esa chica se los merecía. Parecía un condenado ángel, su paso seguro y delicado atraía las miradas de todos. Aquellos brillantes ojos parecían plata fundida, sus largos cabellos con forma de tirabuzón enmarcaban ese fino rostro angelical. Infiernos si que era perfecta, ya que incluso su figura era la que desearía cualquiera. Raro, al ver sus hermosos ojos le parecieron algo familiares. A su lado Axel soltó una maldición extrañando al moreno, le arqueo una ceja curioso a lo que el rubio solo susurro; _"la estúpida malagradecida"_, eso sorprendió a Meil. ¿El rubiecito conocía a esa chica tan perfecta? Que curioso. El ángel subió con delicadeza al estrado a lo que el director le sonrió cálidamente, la morena sonrió también esperando.

-Ella es Angeline Swan – los gritos de los hombres sorprendieron al moreno. Al parecer no era el único que noto la belleza de la joven –. Los instrumentos que sabe tocar son la guitarra acústica o eléctrica, el piano e incluso el bajo. Interesante, ahora veamos que danzas sabe y… wow tenemos otra prodigio. Ella también es baile indefinido – Meil se quedo estático, ¿ella también sabia bailar ritmos variados? Adiós belleza, hola claridad. Si esta mujer era talentosa debería de salir rápido de la competencia o traería problemas para él –. Sus bailes predilectos son el ballet, los bailes de salón, el tango y aunque no me lo crean publico. ¡Esta chica sabe bailar la danza los velos! – se les cayo la mandíbula a todos. La chica ángel solo soltó una risilla musical.

-No me jodas – susurro Axel mirando a la morena –. Esa mocosa ¿enserio sabe…?

-No es cierto – susurro el que se llamaba Jude Sharp, ninguno de los chicos se creía lo que acababa de decir el director. E incluso algunas de las féminas que participaban en el concurso lo creían tampoco.

-Si es cierto joven Blaze y Sharp, la joven Swan es una experta en esta danza junto con el ballet. A decir verdad ha destacado en la danza de los velos, quizás un día nos pueda dar una demostración, ¿Qué dice señorita Swan? – extendió el micrófono dejándolo cerca de la boca de la ojiplata. Ella sonrió con burla.

-Claro, seria interesante demostrar ese baile ante todos – comento con su suave voz que… se le hacia conocida al ojimarrón. Por alguna extraña razón le recordó a la voz de la chica de la tarde, al igual que esos ojos color… plata… que eran demasiado iguales… mejor dicho los mismos. ¡Por un demonio! Era esa mocosa que le dijo intento de chico malo. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Claro, ahora estaba más arreglada y femenina, por eso no la diferencio. Tenerla tan cerca le daban ganas de vengarse por lo de la tarde, no obstante, no podía hacerlo aquí frente al publico. Debía de aguantarse hasta que todo terminara.

-Esperaremos ese baile entonces, ahora alumnos y maestros es hora de la cena. Pueden volver a sus sitios jóvenes no sin antes decirles mis más sinceros deseos de suerte. Tienen cualquiera de ustedes la posibilidad de ganar ahora no la desaprovechen – los veinticinco asintieron. Mikhail solo les guiño un ojo divertido –. Esta competencia no es solo para que rivalicen supongo que con el tiempo se volverán amigos o incluso algo más – ¿algo más? El director si que acababa de enloquecer. Las concursantes eran bonitas si, pero primero estaba la oportunidad de triunfar y eso superaba a todo sentimiento.

Los jóvenes bajaron listos para cenar con los demás alumnos. El moreno estuvo dispuesto a acercarse hacia la chica de ojos color plata… hasta que su "querido" representante lo cogió del brazo arrastrándolo hacia otro lado. Julián le comento que era hora de que Meil conociera a la mujer que robo el corazón del rubio, por lo tanto esa noche el joven cenaría con el matrimonio Fierce. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Debía de aguantarse una escena acaramelada. Una queja iba a salir de sus labios cuando observo la brillante sonrisa del ojidorado, estaba realmente feliz y todo porque le presentaría su esposa a Meil. Conmovido por aquel sentimiento, el moreno opto por cerrar el pico y no decir nada. Ya luego hablaría con esa estúpida que oso hablarle mal en la tarde. A regañadientes se sentó a un lado listo para el martirio que le esperaba, o eso creyó hasta que conoció bien a la mujer de Julián. Meil debió admitir que Natasha no era tan mala, era una mujer bastante amable y dulce. El bastardo de su representante había tenido razón, era muy hermosa con esos largos cabellos negros lacios, sus brillantes ojos negros como la noche hacia un contraste perfecto con esa piel pálida y demasiado frágil que parecía a la vista. Su musical risa le hacia sentir cómodo, además de las continuas peleas que tenía con Julián acerca de lo que le decía al moreno. Rio burlón al ver a Natasha regañar a Julián por decirle a Meil que mejor fuera a buscar una chica con la que liar, según la de ojos negros no debía decirle eso a un joven, es más, no debía siquiera insinuarla menudas cosas.

-Ya amor, solo bromeaba – se quejo el rubio suspirando. Meil sonrió más, era muy entretenido ver al "gran Julián" suplicando una disculpa –. Era broma, ya no diré nada más. Es una promesa,

-Esa ni tú te la crees Julián Fierce – se quejo la morena bufando –. No se que clases de cosas le enseñaras a nuestro hijo cuando nazca.

-¿Hijo? – pregunto sorprendido Meil. Esa no se la esperaba, imaginar que el idiota de Julián iba a ser padre era algo imposible de creer. ¿Por qué no se lo menciono el desgraciado? Se paso toda una semana jodiendolo con todos sus rollos del matrimonio y ni siquiera se le ocurrió mencionar, "_Hey Meil, sabes se me olvido decirte que dentro de poco seré padre. Anda, felicítame mocoso"_, vaya confidente que resulto ser.

-¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije? – pregunto el rubio algo sorprendido. Puto bastardo, por supuesto que no le dijo nada. Por un momento las mejillas del ojidorado se sonrojaron antes que riera nervioso mirando a su esposa –. Ups… se me paso. Si Natasha esta embarazada, tiene dos meses recién. Lo siento Meil, se me olvido con todo lo de la competencia y tu estadía aquí.

-Si, felicidades futuro padre – se quejo el moreno. Se levanto de la mesa cogiendo su copa vacía, iba a ir por un poco más de ponche y de paso buscar a la arrogante ojiplata que le dijo intento de chico malo –. Vuelvo en un momento, voy por más ponche.

-Te esperamos Meil – dijo Natasha sonriendo cálidamente, como si fuera una madre. Algo dolió en el corazón del ojimarrón. Aparto rápidamente la vista marchándose para ir a la mesa de bebidas y bocadillos.

Alumnos y maestros cenaban en silencio, hablando en sus propios grupos acerca del concurso o las clases que iniciarían mañana. Meil solo caminaba cuando en su camino varias chicas le guiñaban el ojo o susurraban que era su favorito, divertido solo les sonreía alejándose hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Angeline hablaba con una joven de cabellos rubio, esta se quejo por algo y se fue dejando a la morena sirviéndose algo de ponche. El moreno no espero más, acercándose hasta ella pensó en una buena forma de molestarla o devolverle el insulto que no correspondió. De verdad estaba muy cabreado, en especial por lo de chico malo. ¿Cómo era posible que esta simple mujer lo cabreara tan fácil? Un misterio que iba a resolver ya. La ojiplata se volteo en su dirección al notar que se acercaba a ella, sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidos cuando un bufido salió de sus labios. Al parecer no era el único que la reconoció, con diversión le quito de las manos el cucharon, ella le gruño en voz baja. Con burla comenzó a servirse la bebida mientras que ella le miraba molesta, en cuanto término le dirigió una mirada seductora. La joven Swan le susurro que era un imbécil, sus orbes plata relampaguearon enojados demostrando que aún estaba furiosa por lo de la tarde. Era ella. Si, eran inconfundibles aquellos ojos como la plata que en estos momentos le miraban lanzándole dagas para matarlo. ¡¿Cómo no lo noto antes?! Cuando el director la nombre se dijo que la morena se le hacia familiar, pero al verla más arreglada y femenina no logro reconocerla. Sus largos cabellos iban totalmente sueltos – mientras que la primera vez que la vio iban recogidos –más ondulados que antes tomando la forma de unos tirabuzones que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, hasta que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Sus largas pestañas negras suavizaban esa mirada plata de guerrera que poseía la joven, combinando a la perfección con aquellos labios rosados que estaban fruncidos en una mueca de molestia. Recorrió con la vista su vestido blanco, y aunque le doliera admitirlo le sentaba bastante bien. Con un escote corazón que cubría bien sus pechos, algo pegado hasta la cintura, para después caer suelta en la falda que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Mirando mejor noto que su vestido era en capas bastante finas de tela, y las dos últimas eran más largas en la parte de atrás llegándole hasta los tobillos. Si no hubiera tenido un mal comienzo, consideraría decir que se veía hermosa, salvo que en aquellos instantes en lugar de apreciar su belleza quería ahorcarla por lo que le dijo en la tarde. Sonrió falsamente a lo que la morena le miro suspicaz, ella no confiaba en él, ni Meil en ella.

-Así que te llamas Angeline – comento con un tono seductor. Ella sonrió con fastidio mientras asentía, sus pestañas revolotearon –. ¿Ya estas más tranquila muñeca o sigues siendo torpe como esta tarde? – la morena abrió los ojos llena de indignación. Meil sonrió más, esta se la debía por lo de "intento de chico malo", esa jamás se la perdonaría. Llevo su copa de ponche a los labios y bebió un sorbo esperando la reacción de Angeline.

-En primera perro callejero – casi escupió la bebida ante aquello, ¿ahora lo llamaba perro callejero? ¡¿Quién se creía esta estúpida?! Sus ojos marrones destellaron ira pura, acababa de cavar su tumba. Esta no se la pasaría, adiós la poca misericordia que le quedaba –. No me vuelvas a llamar muñeca porque te juro que terminaras con un ojo morado – arqueo una ceja por sus palabras, ¿ojo morado? Por favor ni que fuera tan buena con los puños, por su aspecto definía que era una mocosa arrogante y con complejo de niña mimada –. Segundo no soy ninguna torpe y como te me vuelvas a insinuar en ese tonito de "conquistador" te tirare el ponche a la cara – advirtió mostrando su copa con el liquido. Buena broma, esa no se la creería ni de chiste.

-¿Me tiraras el ponche? Te reto a que lo hagas claro si tienes coraje muñeca – contraataco con diversión. Angeline le miro enojada, sus orbes color plata centellaban como una tormenta donde pronto estallaría una catástrofe. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de esta mocosa, ya que Meil no la creía capaz de cumplir su amenaza. No lo haría –. Acéptalo, no estas hecha para estos retos nena, se una niña buena y mejor discúlpate – los ojos plata se abrieron con mayor sorpresa e indignación, oh si, venganza, dulce venganza. Se lo merecía por humillarlo a él –. Tal vez te perdone si suplicas un poquito – lo siguiente que supo fue que un liquido le cayo en toda la cara mojándolo hasta la camisa.

Al principio el moreno estaba paralizado. Sintió como la fría bebida se derramaba por sus mejillas e incluso había caído en su cabello. Los gritos junto a las exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror resonaron en el lugar trayéndolo a la realidad. Lo hizo. Lo acababa de hacer. Miro a la joven agresora quien tenía en su rostro una sonrisilla de triunfo, con una pica de diversión. Algunas personas comenzaron a reírse sin poder contenerse más, y lo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso sucedió cuando el desgraciado de Axel soltó una carcajada que termino iniciando las risas. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y la poca paciencia que tenía se fue a la mierda. La ira lo domino. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Nadie lo insultaba, le faltaba el respeto y mucho menos lo humillaba frente a toda la gente. ¿Quién se creía esta hija de puta? Venganza. Esa palabra resonó en su mente en el instante que recordó su copa de vino. Una malvada sonrisa se formo en sus labios dando mala espina a la morena. Él le sonrió más asustándola un poco, sin embargo, ella no retrocedió. Levanto la cara en alto desafiándolo, e indicándole que esperaba su ataque con dignidad. Pues que alegría que lo esperara porque ahora él la humillaría. Toda su vida Meil había logrado ganarse el respeto de todos, logro luchar para quedar el alto en cada situación, y ¿qué hizo esta mujer? ¡OCASIONO QUE TODOS SE REIRAN DE ÉL! ¡EN ESPECIAL EL MALDITO DE AXEL! Apretó los dientes. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Si ella oso lanzarle la copa llena de ponche, ahora recibiría el mismo castigo. Las risas empezaron a disminuir, a lo lejos Julián miraba todo implorando que Meil no respondiera. Ya conocía el carácter explosivo del chico, además que este no aguantaba las humillaciones. Pensar que ahora estaba bien humillado, sumando que todos se rieron de lo que le hicieron le hacia pensar que una venganza era lo que plateaba la cabeza del moreno. ¿Qué tontería haría? ¿Le gritaría? ¿La insultaría? Sea lo que sea solo esperaba que no fuera tan estúpido como para ridiculizarse a si mismo.

"Por favor Dios, que no haga algo tan estúpido" **suplicaba la mente de Julián cuando todas sus oraciones se fueron por el caño al notar el vaso de ponche que el moreno sujetaba. **"¡No! ¡No! ¡Infiernos no! Él no seria tan idiota para hacerlo, mucho menos cuando ella lleva un vestido como ese"_._

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente – mascullo Meil.

Puede que Julián notara el pequeño detalle del vestido de Angeline que el moreno no noto, pero eso ya daba igual. Fue demasiado tarde incluso para que el ojidorado gritara a su pupilo que se detuviera. Meil elevo su copa y sin rastro de remordimiento alguno lanzo el contenido sobre la pelinegra. El aromático liquido impacto contra la joven, cayendo directamente sobre todo el vestido dejando a todos petrificados. El moreno sonrió con arrogancia ante aquello, su venganza ya estaba cumplida. Hasta que noto un pequeño detalle que paso por alto. Los ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos cuando noto el grave error que acababa de cometer, seguido del grito de Angeline. Mierda. La estupidez fue la que domino a Meil que ni se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, acababa de cometer un terrible error. Varias chicas soltaron jadeos de espanto junto a gritos, mientras que los hombres se quedaron paralizados, muchos admirando la obra de arte que el moreno acababa de hacer. Los profesores ni se movían, unos horrorizados, otros sorprendidos. ¿Por qué todas estas reacciones? ¿Qué error cometió Meil? ¿Cuál era ese pequeño detalle que se le paso por alto? Para desgracia de la ojiplata lo que el joven no noto, fue que su vestido estaba diseñado en capas y lamentablemente con una tela demasiado delgada que era traslucida, razón por la cual eran las capas. En el momento en el que Meil lanzo el líquido no solo arruino el traje, sino que también dejo traslucida la vestimenta. Ahora todos podían admirar la ropa interior blanca que llevaba la morena además de un tatuaje que se denotaba en su espalda. Solos unos segundos bastaron, y los silbidos surgieron acompañados de halagos sobre el bonito cuerpo de la chica, ya después fueron las risas humillantes. Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas de vergüenza, torpemente intento cubrir parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, en especial sus pechos. Meil veía con horror lo que hizo, no se fijo en eso, y por su acción acababa de desnudar prácticamente a la morena. Aunque… tampoco se le veía tan mal. Se veía bastante bonita de esa forma… y acababa de perder el juicio. Con la cabeza gacha se quito el saco negro y con algo de vergüenza se acerco a la chica antes de cubrirla. Esta le miro enojada, matándolo con la mirada jurando de paso que un día se vengaría con una humillación más grande que cualquiera hubiera visto.

-Cabrón – susurro ella. Una lágrima se deslizo por su sonrosada mejilla mientras que las risas seguían resonando en el lugar. Meil no le dijo nada, porque de alguna forma lo había sido, esto era la peor humillación que cualquiera hubiera recibido –. Eres de lo peor bastardo.

-¡Angeline! – exclamo una joven rubia preocupada acercándose y empujando lejos a Meil –. Eres un desgraciado. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!

-Yo no…diablos – ni siquiera podía disculparse. No lo haría, daba igual ella no aceptaría una disculpa mucho menos con las risas de todos y las obscenidades que soltaban algunos bastardos. La morena solo se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto, agarrando con fuerza el saco negro que Meil se quito y se cubrió mejor. Sin decir una palabra más salió con la rubia bajo la mirada de todos, las palabras obscenas abordaron el aire pero la joven no hizo ni un poco de caso. Luego chicas que habían visto con envidia a la morena estallaron en carcajadas demostrando la poca bondad que tenían y eso hizo enojar al ojimarrón. Odiaba que la gente cometiera esas crueldades, puede que fuera causante de esta desgracia, sin embargo, eso no significaba que debían de burlarse de una inocente. Suspirando, el moreno las siguió bajo la sorprendida mirada del público que acababa de presenciar uno de los mejores shows de la historia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Angeline se sentía humillada. Nadie nunca le había hecho una cosa como esta, y este imbécil la acababa de desnudar frente a todos. Gotas saladas cayeron por sus mejillas sonrosadas por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, dolía como el infierno principalmente porque su orgullo acababa de ser pisoteado. Su padre siempre le decía que nunca bajara la cabeza ante nadie que tratara de hacerla menos, hoy seguía su consejo. Aunque acababa de ser humillada frente a toda la escuela no dejaría que nadie la mirara con lastima. ¡Eso jamás! Detuvo su paso en un pasillo luego de que hubiera salido del salón principal, sentía el frio de la tela húmeda la vez el calor del saco de ese bastardo. Furiosa como estaba debía de admitir que al menos su acción de cubrirla le conmovió – solo un poco – hasta que las risas estallaron. Cubriéndose mejor olio el aroma del tal Meil acordando que… olía demasiado bien. Un suave aroma masculino que le mando un calor a todo su cuerpo, no podía diferenciarlo bien, aunque detecto un leve aroma a cítrico. Levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos rosas de Evangelyne, ella le miraba algo triste y apenada. Intento sonreírle para tranquilizar a la rubia, no obtuvo éxito ya que soltó un sollozo.

-Lo siento Angeline, en verdad no se que decirte en estos momentos pero cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – dijo la rubia acercándose antes de que la abrazara. La morena correspondió, necesitaba esto enserio. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazara porque se sentía malditamente débil. Nadie la había humillado así…no, alguien ya la había humillado así pero lo que Stephan le hizo frente a sus amigos era otra cosa.

-Gracias Eva, se que esto me traerá problemas luego. Da igual, no importa ya – susurro An con algo de tristeza. Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo sorprendiendo a la ojiplata y a la rubia, girándose lentamente observo como el que provoco su desgracia se acercaba asía ellas. ¿Tenía el descaro de verla a los ojos luego de lo que hizo? apretó con más fuerza el saco que la cubría. Le lanzo una mirada de ira al ojimarrón pero aún así este termino frente a ella. Sus ojos le miraban apenados, salvo que no decía nada –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya me humillaste frente a la escuela, ¿vienes a burlarte de mí o a terminar de humillarme más?

-Yo no quise que esto pasara, enserio… solo quería vengarme. Se que suena estúpido, solo escuch… – no lo dejo terminar porque su mano reacciono por si sola. Angeline le lanzo una bofetada tan fuerte que el impacto sonó alejando un poco al moreno quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. A su lado Evangelyne soltó un jadeo de horror.

-No me digas nada más, no quiero tus malditas disculpas. Ahora lárgate por donde viniste – dijo ella con rabia. Más lágrimas cayeron, unas cuantas humedeciendo como gotas de lluvia el suelo. Cielos. Ella no era tan sentimental nunca –. No quiero que te me acerques más Meil Mo, y esto al menos trata de cumplirlo.

Se dio la vuelta enojada dirigiéndose rumbo a su habitación. Se abrigo más con el saco de aquel infeliz, y juro que luego se lo devolvería porque no quería saber nada más de él. Ya había sido una estúpida a sus quince años, enamorándose de un hombre que la humillo y trato como un perro. ¿No se juro que seria fuerte? Pues era la hora de cumplir aquellas palabras. Con cabeza en alto demostraría a todos que ella no se dejaría caer por esta estupidez, se lo demostraría en especial a este idiota que la hizo sentir como un ratón asustado. Este moreno no terminaría lo que Stephan dejo a medias, no permitirá que la pisotearan otra vez. Eso era una promesa, y Angeline siempre las cumplía.

* * *

_Una venganza sabe muy bien cuando la cumplimos, pero como toda acción reciproca nos trae propias consecuencias. ¿Qué tal si al final la venganza nos sale al revés? Un inocente puede terminar hundido por nuestra culpa, y como ya lo sabemos el karma esta presiente siempre, haz un daño y recibirás lo mismo o peor. Es mejor a veces no impartir justicia por nuestras mano, o al final terminaremos dañados._

* * *

**Bueno y aquí acabe un largo capitulo, uno de los más largos que he logrado. Uf! Ahora es el momento de las preguntas del millón:**

**-¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Alguna parte en especial? ¿Algo les hizo reír?**

**-¿Los hermanos Foster dejaran de pelear? ¿Ideas respecto al miedo de An con los hombres? **

**-¿Meil y Axel llegaran a un acuerdo de paz? ¿Quién de los dos se quedara con la cama al lado de la ventana?**

**-¿Mikhail presento bien a todos los concursantes? ¿Opinión acerca de su "bonita" presentación? **

**-¿Jude en verdad conocerá a Alexa? ¿An se peleara de nuevo con el "rubio de pacotilla"?**

**-¿Meil se paso con su venganza? ¿Angeline le perdonara por esto?**

**Eso es todo… sin más que decir me despido, esperemos que dentro de poco la continuación pueda ser escrita –tos tos – si es que tengo tiempo. Sin más que decir, byee cuídense y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Cómo están todos? Creo que ya llevo mucho sin actualizar ¿verdad? – sonrisa nerviosa – culpen a la escuela, la falta de inspiración y de paso el tiempo que no estuvo de mi lado jeje. Hoy traigo un capitulo largo, créanme, es uno de los más largos que he logrado escribir, y encima al final tuve que excluir una escena – porque era demasiado largo – bueno, ya la verán en el próximo capi. Aunque ¿saben? Al final ayudo mucho para este capitulo estar escuchando cientos de canciones, y de paso la ayuda de la inspiración que llego hace unos días atrás. Esta condenada que viene y va – suspiro – correcto, ahora las aclaraciones:**

-Las palabras que estén entre " " y luego **negrita** son los pensamientos de uno de los personajes.

-Palabras en _cursiva _son la opinión de Angeline respecto a algún significado que se relacione al tema del capitulo, irán al inicio como al final. Y antes que se confundan… estas partes irán antes del numero de capitulo y su nombre, como al finalizarlo – lo digo porque este capitulo empieza con un sueño y este va en _cursiva_.

-Al final del capitulo verán algunas palabras resaltadas y con números.

-Los uniformes al final salieron de color blanco… ¿qué? Algo diferente es genial jaja, bien, además paso a decir que los alumnos llevaran varias materias, no solo en lo que destacan sino también clases en donde pueden ser… pésimos.

-No todos los personajes aparecen, ya que este capitulo es por decirlo así… una introducción a los verdaderos problemas que empiezan en el siguiente. Hoy aparecen unos cuantos, ya la próxima los demás debido a la reunión de todos los concursantes para anunciarles la primera competencia.

**Creo que eso es todo, solo diré que los únicos personajes míos son Angeline y los profesores/maestros. Ahora el disclaimer…**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5._

* * *

_Perdón. ¿Qué significa para uno mismo el pedir perdón y perdonar? Dicen que como seres humanos no somos perfectos, comentemos errores, cientos de ellos; por tanto, como nosotros exigimos un perdón, debemos aprender a perdonar. Pero… ¿es tan fácil disculpar? Decir un "lo siento" cuesta demasiado ya de por si, pero que uno mismo pueda olvidar el daño que te han causado… eso es otra cosa. ¿De qué sirve oír "Lo siento" cuando tu corazón sigue dañado? De nada. Solo son palabras que intentan hacer sentir mejor, cuando al final… todo sigue igual. _

* * *

**3**

**Disculpa Ignorada **

_Estiro las piernas al sentirlas un poco entumecidas por culpa de estar sentada en la misma posición por horas. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, hasta que se topo con la intensa luz del sol, tan fuerte era que no le quedo otra opción que cubrir sus ojos con su mano. ¡Extraño! Se suponía que estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo, y ahora aparecía en un lugar… un jardín. Lo advirtió cuando noto que se encontraba sentada en el verde césped húmedo por la lluvia, suave para su propia comodidad. Se levanto con cuidado sorprendiéndose al ver como llevaba puesto un largo vestido de un suave color rosa, pero lo que más llamo su sorpresa fue sentir con sus pies descalzo la frescura de la hierba. Mmm eso se sentía muy bien. Cogiendo el dobladillo de la falda, la alzo lo justo para poder caminar sin caerse, ya que su vestido parecía de princesa de cuento. No podía quejarse, la vista era preciosa desde su lugar; un campo lleno de flores tanto blancas como azules, cientos de colores que embellecían el prado, y a lo lejos fue consciente del riachuelo donde la cristalina agua reflejaba el cielo azul. _

_¿Dónde se hallaba? Ella no lo sabía. Frunciendo el ceño busco algo más, salvo que solo hallo soledad y más flores que desprendían un fragante aroma que la emborracho de dulzura, sumado al calor lo único que provocaba era darle más sueño._ _De pronto el hermoso cielo claro comenzó a oscurecerse, siendo adornado ahora por las resplandecientes estrellas que bailaban en el firmamento. Como si de una niña se tratase estiro sus brazos, queriendo intentar coger una. No lo consiguió. Llena de desilusión dejo de estar en puntillas, soltó su vestido y llevo sus manos a su dorado cabello apartándolo de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando una pequeña estrella descendió pasmándola en su sitio. Cayó hasta quedar frente a ella, y como si fuera algo normal se convirtió en un joven. Era el chico de la competencia. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al ver la completa oscuridad que el representaba en contraste a ella, quien era la luz. Su cabello negro como aquella noche encajaba estupendamente con sus oscuros ojos de color verde como las hojas del bosque. De su espalda nacían dos enormes alas de oscuras plumas negras que opacaron todo a su alrededor. Sorprendida, estiro su mano y él la atrapo con ternura en la de suya._

_Él sonrió, y solo con eso su corazón se acelero. Por inercia propia se estiro en puntillas elevándose hasta que quedo a centímetros de su barbilla, mientras que él solo descendió su boca hasta que ambos labios se unieron. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por él, dejando que este chico ángel devorara su boca, sus manos se situaron en sus fuertes hombros degustando, y lo único que pedía es que esto no terminara jamás._

-¡Joder! ¡Despierta de una buena vez! – escucho el grito a lo lejos – ¡Evangelyne Foster despierta!

Evangelyne se despertó al oír el grito femenino que la asusto a muerte, con sus manos cerradas sobre las sabanas de su cama. Se sentó en la cama como un movimiento, observando como la luz del sol se filtraba de la ventana del fondo. A un lado el molesto ruido de su alarma sonaba fuertemente dañándole los oídos. Con una mueca fisgoneo en toda la habitación cuando sin querer soltó un gritito de sorpresa al verse atrapada por dos esferas de intenso color plata que centellaban furiosas. Claramente no estaba sola en su habitación, aunque tampoco estaba junto al chico de sus sueños.

La que estaba frente a ella, no era otra más que su compañera de cuarto Angeline. Llevaba puesta una falda tableada color blanco en compañía de una blusa negra, y sobre esta un saco blanco decorado con unos detalles negro sobresaliendo entre los diseños un extraño símbolo de una nota musical entrelazada a una especie de estrella. Su larga melena negra como la medianoche estaba totalmente suelta dejando caer sus largas ondas por sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda. En verdad ella se veía muy bien, parecía una princesa de la noche con esa ropa oscura y clara, resaltando la palidez de su piel y el tono rojizo de sus delicados labios que en ese momento se curvaban en una mueca de enfado. Un golpeteo del tacón de las botas negras de ella llamo su atención. ¿Por qué An estaba tan enojada? Se dio una idea en cuanto giro lentamente en dirección al reloj de su mesa y para su propio horror noto que ya eran las siete con cuarenta minutos. ¡Estaban tarde! Se suponía que las clases comenzaban a las ocho, y para eso solo faltaban veinte minutos.

-¿Haz dormido bien? – la pregunta fue echa con puro sarcasmo.

Sin poder evitarlo Eva asintió con una sonrisita tímida, provocando que Angeline apretara los dientes bastante enojada.

-Me alegro por ti, ahora dulce Evangelyne – sonrió sin humor – ¡LEVÁNTATE YA FLOJONAZA!

La morena cogió las sabanas de la chica y tiro de ella descubriendo a la joven rubia quien solo llevaba su camisón blanco con detalles rosas. An no tomo importancia a nada, más bien lo único que hizo fue coger a la ojirosa de la muñeca y tirar de ella hasta casi hacerla caer de bruces al suelo. Como consecuencia la chica se gano una mirada llena de rabia por parte de su amiga, pero la ignoro. La ojiplata no estaba de humor, se había levantado tarde también, por lo cual tuvo que irse al baño y arreglarse rápidamente, haciendo dos cosas a la vez. Eso incluía cepillarse los dientes mientras terminaba de vestirse, un logro del que se sentía bastante orgullosa y avergonzada. Al final, como esta dormilona rubia le costaba levantarse, así que si no hubiera sido por suerte, seguramente ella y Evangelyne perdían la primera clase. No, perderían la primera clase si Evangelyne no se arreglaba rápidamente. ¡Demonios! Lucian le daría un buen coscorrón por impuntual, el cual sin duda se merecería. Bueno… tampoco es que durmiera mucho en toda la noche, principalmente por sus pensamientos estuvieron centrados en una de las peores humillaciones que sufrió en su corta vida. Todavía retumbaban en su cabeza las risas en conjunto con los comentarios indecentes que muchos tipejos le soltaron desde sus sitios. Todo por culpa de ese bastardo de Meil Mo, con solo recordar su nombre sintió ganas de romper algo para aliviar su furia, más no era el momento adecuado.

Suspirando frustrada apretó los puños antes de contar hasta diez, tomo aire y exhalo. Sintió una leve relajación. Miro a Eva quien le gritaba desde el baño diciéndole que era una maniaca. ¿Maniaca? ¡Iban a llegar tarde a clases! A Angeline le tocaba cursar segundo año, y a esta mocosa dormilona de Eva el primero. Golpeando con su bota el suelo casi soltó un gemido de preocupación, cosa extraña ya que eso solo lo hacia cuando pasaba por el _SPM (1)_. Tratando de distraerse prefirió coger su bolso de color rosa con finos dibujos en tonos negros y blancos, formando corazones; no es que ella fuera fan de estos, pero, fue un regalo de su hermana y de alguna forma usarlo le traía algo de suerte. Abrió el cierre, revisando que en su interior se hallaron sus cuadernos de apuntes además de su estuche con lápices y bolígrafos. Tenía todos los útiles, incluida su ropa para baile. En realidad se sorprendió de que el primer día llevara eso. Sacando la hoja de papel que era su horario (Clase A de segundo año), se entero que llevaba ese día como primera clase…historia de la música. ¡Genial! Ella amaba aprender más de la historia especialmente cuando esta estaba enteramente con el plano musical, así que sería su mejor clase, claro, si llegaba a tiempo.

La puerta de la recamara sonó llamando su atención. Guardo en su bolso su horario antes de colgarlo en su brazo e irse en dirección a la puerta para abrirla llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al ver a su visitante madrugador.

-Hola Angeline – dijo con esa voz grave Xavier – ¿Cómo haz amanecido?

Decir que Xavier se veía bien en su uniforme era poco, se veía estupendamente. Ahora si entendía a Evangelyne, Xavier Foster podría parecer un verdadero vampiro. Un atractivo vampiro que ella permitiría que le chupara la sangre. El pelirrojo vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra, sobre esta un saco blanco con los mismos adornos que los de ella. Su cabello revuelto le daba ese sexy aspecto capaz de hacer desmayar a toda jovencita que lo viera, incluso ella tuvo que admitir el rubor en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, este solo duro unos segundos, luego desapareció y ella fue testigo del fuerte sonrojo que llevaba Xavier. ¿Y eso por qué? Sus hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarla haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda. Prefirió mirar otra cosa, en este caso fijo su mirada en la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en su mano.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior brindo una sonrisa a su amigo. La verdad es que esperaba solo tener una buena amistad con el ojiverde, y que eso no pasara de ahí.

-Pues me levante un poco tarde, pero de ahí todo bien – contesto ella sonriendo – Hola Xavier, ¿cómo estas?

El aparto la mirada avergonzado –. Amanecí bien, con suerte mi compañero es un chico agradable y madrugador – rió un poco nervioso – apuesto a que Evangelyne se ha quedado dormida, ¿verdad?

Así que era un problema diario. Menudo secreto que se guardaron, hubiera sido bastante útil saber que Evangelyne era demasiado dormilona. Sin medir sus acciones, lanzo una mirada matadora al pelirrojo, quien se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esto era lo máximo, primer día de clases y llegaría tarde. Primer falta en su asistencia que quería tener perfecta. ¡Gracias dulce Evangelyne! ¡Por su culpa tendría una tardanza! Suspiro llena de frustración, mirando al hermano de Evangelyne mordió su labio inferior molesta. En ese momento deseo poder cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Xavier.

Tal vez sus acciones se vieron reflejadas en su rostro, porque de inmediato Xavier ingreso a la habitación sin ser invitado y le pidió con su mirar una disculpa. Incluso saco algo de la bolsa de plástico, en este caso un sándwich. El estomago de Angeline gruño al ver tan suculento majar, y no la podían culpar, se levanto tan tarde que ni desayunar pudo. Llena de vergüenza volteo su rostro impidiendo que el ojiverde viera su sonrojo.

-Una ofrenda de paz – justifico el pelirrojo con una sonrisa –, como no te vi a ti en el comedor presentí que estabas teniendo problemas con Evangelyne – la burla estuvo presente en su tono –. Esa ratona tiene un horario de dormir complicado – An cogió el sándwich divertida – yo he tenido que sobrevivir a eso por años, imagínate cuantas veces he llegado tarde a clases – hizo una mueca al recordar–. Los profesores nunca me creyeron que llegaba tarde por culpa de mi hermana, pensaban que era un mentiroso y usaba a mi hermanita como excusa – Angeline se carcajeo al oír aquello. Xavier se hizo el ofendido – ¡Hey! No te rías, mi trágica historia es cierta.

-Vale, claro que te creó hombre – se burlo An sacando el sándwich y dándole una mordida. Soltó un gemido de placer al sentir el queso derretido junto al jamón, su favorito –. ¡Te perdono Xavier! ¡Todo sea por el sándwich jamón y queso! – el pelirrojo se carcajeo mientras la chica seguía comiéndose su desayuno.

El ojiverde saco de la bolsa una botella de zumo de manzana, y se la ofreció a Angeline, quien de inmediato la acepto comenzando a beber. Él solo observo divertido como la chica comía con una brillante sonrisa el desayuno improvisado, de alguna forma eso le gusto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan amistoso con las chicas, pero en cuanto conoció a Angeline algo le atrajo en ella. Podía parecer una chica elegante y algo fría, no obstante, era una mujer amigable – al menos con él – que escondía muy en el fondo un secreto. Sin saber porque se quedo mirándola fijamente comer, sonriendo más a cada instante cuando al fin ella termino dejando unas migas en su barbilla. Soltó una carcajada acercándose y con su dedo limpiando las migajas con cuidado recibiendo a cambio, una mirada agradecida de sus hermosos ojos como la plata. ¿De donde ella habría sacado ese color de ojos? Solo había visto un color tan raro como ese, y era él de su propia hermana, ese intenso color rosa tan exótico como este color plata que poseía Angeline. Le gustaban.

Rápidamente avergonzado de sus propias acciones se separo de Angeline y sonrió con un eleve sonrojo, dejando sin comprender a la morena.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo – dijo el chico rápidamente cuando vio el bolso de Angeline – ¿Ese es tu bolso? – ella asintió –. Déjame llevarlo – comento rápidamente Xavier cogiéndolo.

-Gracias, pero… – la chica señalo el cuarto de baño – Eva aún esta alistándose, ¿No deberíamos esperarla?

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio unos minutos antes que chasqueara la lengua y negara con la cabeza – Mi hermana necesita un buen escarmiento, por tanto déjala sola – señalo la bolsa de plástico en donde había una manzana, un sándwich y un zumo de naranja. Ese debía de ser el desayuno de la rubia, el cual termino en la cama de ella –. Aquí esta su desayuno y aquí… – dejo un momento la cartera de An en el suelo, y saco de su propia maleta (la cual era verde como sus ojos), un papel junto a un bolígrafo. Rápidamente garabateo unas palabras, dejo la nota al lado de la bolsa con comida y sonrió guardando sus cosas otra vez y cogiendo ambas maletas – Le dejo una nota donde explica nuestra ida, ¿Nos vamos ya?

Ella soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Pobre Eva, en verdad no se merecía esto pero un pequeño escarmiento tal vez la ayudaría a ser más puntual la próxima vez. Cuando la viera mas tarde estaría echando chispas por esta crueldad, pero con gusto se aguantaría sus gritos con tal de llegar puntual a clase. Miro la hora en su reloj de mesa encontrándose con que ya eran las siete con cincuenta minutos. Diez minutos para llegar a su primera clase, así que… Eva se iría solita. Fue en dirección a su cama, en donde había dejado su guitarra dentro de su funda negro. Sonrió cogiéndola y colgándosela sobre su hombro, miro a su amigo.

Sonrió de lado a Xavier asintiendo en confirmación a su invitación. El pelirrojo señalo la puerta con un gesto caballeroso que los hizo reír a ambos, y conversando sobre trivialidades salieron del cuarto dejando a una Evangelyne intentando arreglarse lo más rápido posible, aunque al final no lograría llegar a tiempo a clases.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

-No lo puedo creer – susurro con fastidio Axel –. No solo ahora tengo que soportarte en nuestra habitación, sino también en el mismo salón de clases.

-Créeme rubio, esto no me agrada más a mí que a ti – le devolvió Meil con fastidio.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas fulminantes desde sus sitios mientras el resto de la clase les veía con algo de temor, era sencillo notar que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien y todos lo comprobaron desde que ambos supieron que estarían en el mismo año y en el mismo salón. ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? Había sido demasiado extraño que tomaran la misma ruta para su primera clase, demasiada coincidencia que ambos tuvieran un horario similar… fue peor cuando ambos entendieron que estaban en segundo año… salón A. El mismo. ¡¿Es que esto era una cruel broma del destino?! Ninguno se soportaba, y precisamente habían esperado estar ubicados en años diferentes, o al menos en salones diferentes. ¿Qué obtenían? Estar juntos todo el maldito tiempo, incluso hasta dormir.

Axel golpeo con fatiga su mesa. Todavía se sentía cabreado por haber perdido la apuesta de ayer, y no era porque Meil había obtenido más aplausos o más admiradoras, sino que él merecía ganar por realizar el mejor espectáculo nunca antes visto. No pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara recibiendo como premio la fulminante mirada de su compañero de cuarto, bueno, al parecer él tampoco lo había olvidado. ¡Vamos! Sinceramente nadie nunca olvidaría tremendo show como el de ayer, especialmente cuando la mejor parte fue el ponche que esa chiquilla arrojo contra el moreno. Todavía era chistoso recordar como Meil acabo empapado y oliendo a frutas – entre ellas manzana y piña –, eso fue lo mejor. Y Axel como buen compañero de cuarto hizo lo correcto. Se burlo la noche entera diciéndole "frutas" por el aroma que desprendía tanto su piel como cabello, y como contestación recibió juramentos de futuras venganzas por parte de Meil. Aunque… por otro lado el rubio sentía algo de lastima por la intrépida chica que oso tirarle el ponche al tonto de Meil, no se merecía haber sido degradada de tal forma… aún peor, delante de la escuela completa, y de muchos idiotas que no dejaban de silbarle por enseñar de más. Con el mero recordatorio de la escena sintió sus propias mejillas arder de vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que recordar esa parte? No era un pervertido, eso estaba claro sin embargo… verla desnuda había sido interesante, porque… lo admitiría, la chica era hermosa en todo sentido, y eso abarcaba estar semi-desnuda frente a todos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho más al imaginar su delicada silueta, sus pechos cubiertos de encaje y… sintió como hacia demasiado calor en el lugar.

Una carcajada lo trajo a la luz. Volteo su mirada encontrándose con el rostro divertido de Meil, quien no paraba de reír, Axel entendió la razón. No era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sonrojado y seguro su compañero de cuarto pensaba que era debido a lo de anoche. Bastardo. Todo era su culpa por haberle lanzado el ponche a la chica Swan desnudándola frente a todos.

Meil paro de reír a las justas y sonrió con malicia mandándole un mal presentimiento. Estaba cien por cierto seguro que su comentario seria fuera de lugar.

-¡Eh! Estas bastante rojito Axel, ¿en qué piensas? – curioseo Meil con inocencia fingida –. Tal vez… ¿en una chica que te trae loquito? – el moreno sonrió burlón – ¡Oh! Eso significa que el gran Axel Blaze esta enamorado jajajaja

Sin poderlo evitar ambos escucharon unas carcajadas detrás de ellos, por el rabillo del ojo el rubio pudo ver como tres chicos se reían por las palabras de Meil. Axel reconoció a uno. Caleb Stonewall. Uno de los concursantes de la competencia y por la forma en que estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, todo un chico problema. Desde que lo vio subir al escenario intuyo que el chico seria alguien difícil de tratar, y ese pensamiento aún estaba bien grabado en su mente al ver como el castaño le sonreía de lado con malicia. A su lado se encontraban otros dos chicos, uno sentado a cada lado. El más joven le pareció conocido… ¿Shawn Frost? ¿Otro concursante? No, era igualito a Shawn, no obstante este chico tenia el cabello de un tono rosa. Además Shawn estaba sentado a otro extremo del salón hablando con otros chicos ¿Hermano del peliplata? Lo más probable. El otro tío era un pelirrojo de brillantes ojos ámbares gatunos, vivaces y burlones. Seguramente un trió problemático. Haciendo caso omiso de las risas de esos tres decido volver su vista a Meil, quien también se había quedado mirando al trió de problemáticos.

Suspiro con fastidio, ahora era momento de contraatacar; sonrió con malicia a Meil, quien arqueo una ceja ante eso. Era hora de devolverla la puya.

-En realidad no – contesto Axel encogiéndose de hombros –, no hay chica que llegue a mi corazón… "frutas" – resalto la palabra logrando que los ojos marrones llamearan indignados –. Bueno hombre, algo productivo sacaste de la experiencia de ayer jaja – las carcajadas del trió de atrás no se hizo esperar – ¡Hueles a frutas! Especialmente a manzanita y piña. En definitiva tengo que tirarme ponche en la cabeza también.

Meil apretó los dientes rabioso. Maldito bastardo que era este, acababa de usar el "pequeño" problema que el moreno estaba teniendo. Luego de que el ponche cayera en todo su cabello y parte de su piel término impregnado de su aroma frutal, y para su mala suerte no el olor no salía con nada. ¡Había usado medio frasco de Shampoo y todavía seguía ahí! La noche entera Axel se burlo de él diciendo que la habitación olía a manzanas y piña, un aroma tropical que daba un toque dulzón al lugar. Con eso se gano el apodo "frutas" y "manzanita", los cuales Axel no paro de decirle que le sentaban de maravilla. Esto era patético. No le quedaba otra alternativa, tendría que pedirle a Julián alguna recomendación para quitarse el aroma frutal, o sino se burlarían de él por la eternidad debido a su olor a manzana. Y todo por culpa de ella… Angeline. Con solo recordar su nombre la maldijo. ¡Absolutamente eran culpa suya sus desgracias! Desde que chocaron en el pasillo, las desdichas le habían seguido, por ejemplo la de ayer en la noche. Vale, ella también había sufrido un pequeño percance la noche pasada y la culpa no la tenía otro más que él. Había sido el causante de que el mundo entero la viera en ropa interior. Encaje blanco. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían insoportablemente al recordar el otro maldito detalle… solo estuvo pensando en esa parte también. Diablos. Podía ser que la chica fuera una verdadera molestia, sin embargo era hermosa y delicada, incluso sus curvas lo habían sido y él… sonaba como un pervertido de mierda.

Una carcajada vino de los labios de Axel sacándole un bufido de molestia. Al parecer el rubio oxigenado también noto el sonrojo de Meil, haciéndose el loco evadió su mirada observando la ventana del salón. No iba a darle a ese tonto la oportunidad de burlarse de él, principalmente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

Observando fuera de la ventana, escucho un leve chirrido proveniente de la puerta, cuando al final esta se abrió de par en par escuchándose un par de risas – tanto femenina como masculina – ingresar al salón de clases. Apartando la mirada al fin de su actual ubicación, enfoco su atención en los dos nuevos miembros del lugar encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que con la chiquilla causante de sus ruinas. Angeline. ¿Era un chiste? ¿Ella también era de segundo? Meil juro que ella era de primero, no es que era aniñada, todo lo contario era una joven bastante atractiva, pero… tenía un toque muy juvenil en su rostro que la hacia ver como una chiquilla de dieciséis o diecisiete. Correcto, cometió un error de edad, lo paso por alto esta vez. Sus ojos se abrieron interesados al verla ingresar al lugar con ese porte elegante, moviendo sus pies con esa gracia de bailarina que le llamaba tanto la atención. Finalmente se detuvo mirando a su alrededor y buscando algún sitio en el cual podría sentarse, y eran pocas las opciones que le quedaban. Había un sitio entre Axel y Meil, y el otro tras de este. ¿Dónde se sentaría? Ella pareció dudar, cuando el pelirrojo que iba a su lado – se llamaba Xavier Foster, otro concursante – le dijo algo al oído haciéndola suspirar en signo de resignación. Asintiendo camino hasta sentarse al lado de Meil, y colocar de paso su funda de guitarra junto a ella. El pelirrojo se ubico tras de An, sonrió amenamente dándole un bolso rosa y ambos continuaron con su charla sin prestar la más mínima atención a nadie.

Y la tranquilidad hubiera reinado el salón… si no es que alguien hubiera decidido romperlo con un comentario fuera de lugar con respecto a Angeline. Ese alguien no era otro más que ese tío de al fondo llamado Caleb Stonewall, y del cual ya le daba mala espina.

-¡Oigan! – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro –. Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿Acaso esa chica que acaba de llegar – todos miraron a Angeline – no se les hace conocida? – murmullos de sí se oyeron – ¿Dónde la he visto…? ¡Ah! – exclamo sonriente – Ya me acorde, ¿No es acaso Angeline Swan? ¿La bonita bailarina que nos mostro anoche su exquisito cuerpo cubierto de encaje blanco? – las mejillas sonrojadas de An se lo confirmaron –. Claro que lo es, ¡Hey muñeca! ¿No quieres quitarte el uniforme y mostrarnos ese bonito cuerpo como anoche?

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al oír sus palabras, algunas chicas comenzaron a reírse al recordar tremendo hecho, mientras que unos tipos ayudaran con sus carcajadas y silbidos. Meil apretó los dientes enojado. Maldito sea ese bastardo por tener que mencionar aquello, dio una mirada a Angeline, quien solo miraba de frente sin expresar emoción alguna. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡¿Por qué demonios no se defendía?! Miro a Xavier esperando a que este dijera algo, el pelirrojo solo susurro que no les hiciera caso… ¡¿Era lo único que tenia que decir?! Dúo de tontos. Murmuro una maldición y se giro mirando a Caleb con fastidio. Este le devolvió la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

"Luego me lamentare por esto" **pensó con fastidio el moreno mirando como Angeline seguía ignorando a Caleb. **

-Sabes, primero en lugar de hablar sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres deberías pensar en arreglarte ese cabello – los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al oír eso – Te lo digo enserio amigo, ese peinado esta fuera de lugar, ¿es qué quieres espantar a las chicas? – las carcajadas femeninas salieron sin que las pudieran controlar. Meil sonrió con arrogancia –. Falta de estilo, muy común y un pequeño consejo – sus ojos marrones miraron con seriedad al del mohicano, a pesar que Meil sonreía – deja de seguir hablando del accidente de la chica Swan si no quieres tener problemas conmigo – a un lado Angeline le miro incrédula por sus palabras ¿Hablaba enserio? – ¿Comprendido Stonewall? – miro a todos los chicos del lugar – ¿Comprendieron ustedes también? – los cobardes solo asintieron mientras Caleb bufo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué debería obedecerte? – pregunto con arrogancia el pelimarrón – No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo de hacer, y si me da la gana – el reto estaba presente en su voz – puedo hablar cuanto quiera de la chica de "encaje"– Meil apretó los puños, odiaba que no le obedecieran. Caleb sonrió al ver su reacción – ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear manzanita?

El moreno estuvo a punto de levantarse para decirle con su puño que no le volviera a decir así cuando Axel gruño con fastidio. Miro a Caleb como si fuera un idiota.

-¿Va enserio? ¿Molestaras a una chica por que se le vio demás? – cuestiono el rubio aburrido –, es estúpido que lo hagas. Especialmente cuando ella no tenia nada bueno que mostrar.

Correcto. ¿Axel intentaba ayudar a la chica o hundirla más? Meil le dirigió una mirada de diversión al repetirse las palabras que su compañero había dicho. ¿Nada bueno que mostrar? Que buen chiste. Esa mocosa había mostrado muy bien sus dotes de mujer, e incluso para cualquier idiota seria difícil de olvidar algo como eso. Escucho los jadeos de las jovencitas, además de unos cuantos: _"¿Nada bueno que mostrar? ¡¿Es que estas ciego?!"_, por parte de los chicos. Inclusive oyó un jadeo propio por parte de Angeline, sin embargo este fue uno de indignación que le hizo sonreír. ¡Eh! Al parecer a la chica le ofendía que le dijeran que no tenía un cuerpo muy bien hecho. Eso era un dato que un día bien podría servirle. Las mejillas de ella estaban rojas por la furia, mirando tanto a Caleb, Axel y a él echando chispas y prometiendo que luego los mataría por eso.

Xavier negó con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Axel. Decidió intentar aminorar la situación, giro en dirección a Caleb – quien todavía murmuraba con sus amigos sobre la ropa interior de Angeline – y sonrió un poco tenso.

-Caleb, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de parar con tus comentarios? – el chico sonó amable pero a la vez molesto –. Angeline merece respeto, es una mujer y a ellas se les respeta, así que te agradecería si por favor cerraras tu jodida boca – los ojos color plata se abrieron sorprendidos. Ella no se esperaba escuchar una grosería por parte del joven tranquilo –, ella es mi amiga y no me gusta que hablen pestes de mis amigos.

-¡Pero mira! – Caleb rió – ¿Va enserio? ¿Es que la princesa necesita protección de sus caballeros? – recorrió con la mirada tanto a Meil, Axel y Xavier –. ¡Wow! ¿Se han vuelto su escolta personal o qué? Jaja menudos noviecitos que se ha conseguido la chica de encaje, seguro debido a su cuer…

-¡No te atrevas a terminar la oración! – la voz femenina de la ojiplata resonó en el salón sorprendiendo a todos –. No necesito de la protección de nadie, mucho menos de un hombre como son el intento de chico malo – señalo a Meil quien le fulmino con la mirada – o el rubio de pacotilla – señalo ahora a Axel quien parpadeo airado – y de Xavier – rápidamente miro al pelirrojo –, sin ofender Xav pero sé luchar mis batallas – el pelirrojo asintió, ella se giro en dirección a Caleb mirándolo furiosa –. Solo un poco hombre hablaría del cuerpo de una mujer, ¿Eres un poco hombre Caleb Stonewall? – ante su pregunta muchos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa incluido el mismo Caleb –. No contestes, es obvia la respuesta, así que te agradecería si dejaras de joderme y termina de llamarme encaje – sonrió de forma seductora sorprendiendo a Meil o a cualquier chico presente –, no uso cualquier lencería para tu información. Mi ropa interior es _Victoria'Secret (2)_, claro por si querías saber.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, Caleb estaba sonrojado tal vez de vergüenza o de rabia, Meil no sabia decirlo, sin embargo él estaba desencajado por lo que Angeline dijo. ¿Victoria'Secret? Sus propias mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Menuda estúpida que era esta niñata. Esos datos eran innecesarios, y él no deseaba saber nada sobre su maldita ropa interior.

Caleb farfullo una maldición antes de levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Una marca tan prestigiosa? ¡Bueno! ¿No quieres enseñarnos un poquito de tu lencería? – su voz sonó burlona. Pero para su propio desconcierto, An le sonrió también.

-Cariño, si quieres ver mi ropa interior no tengo problema – le guiño un ojo – más tarde te mando un par de mis sujetadores y bragas como regalito, tengo unas rojas con encaje negro que son para morirse – rio musicalmente – sé que las amara Caleb, especialmente porque son bastante sexys.

Dicho esto se giro mirando hacia su mesa un poco sonrojada, dejando tras de ella un ojiverde sin poder creerse lo dicho. Meil le miro incrédulo, ¿No hablaba enserio lo de regalarle sus bragas y sujetadores? ¿Verdad? Joder. Esta mujer estaba en verdad loca de remate al haber dicho tremenda barbaridad. No era el único que lo pensaba, Axel y Xavier se preguntaban en sus mentes como Angeline podría haber dicho tremenda tontería. Había algo nuevo que los tres acababan de aprender de esta chica, y eso era… que jamás debían de burlarse de su ropa interior, o sino esta morena era capaz de mandarles por encomienda su ropa intima.

-¿Estas loca o qué? – pregunto en voz baja Meil – ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda estupidez?

Ella parpadeo antes de lanzarle una fulminante mirada –. Mejor cállate bastardo, esto es culpa tuya, así que ni me hables – el moreno le miro indignado – tú fuiste él que me desnudo frente a todos, por tanto si paso por esto es gracias a ti, intento de chico malo.

-¡Eh! – reclamo ofendido el ojimarrón – encima que te ayudo… descarada – Axel y Xavier le miraron con cejas arqueadas. Ella tenía razón, todo era su culpa.

Una risilla femenina llamo la atención de ambos. Tanto la joven como los otros tres chicos miraron delante de la mesa de Angeline topándose con unos grandes y bonitos orbes de intenso color rojo esmeralda. Una chica, más exactamente una bonita chica de larga melena lacea color miel con ciertos destellos rubios que se denotaban gracias a la luz que ingresaba por la ventana abierta. Su suave piel era blanquecina como la de una muñeca, bastante parecida a la de An, pero la de esta última siempre seria más pálida; su complexión era delgada, curvilínea donde una mujer debería serlo. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas como la de una Diosa, incluso en sus ojos uno hallaba una seducción implacable. Sin duda era preciosa… pero Meil prefería una belleza no tan sensual, después de todo esta chica seguro que era capaz de volver loco a su chico con promesas de cuarto.

No era difícil saber quien era, esta pelimiel era una de las concursantes para la competencia, la chica que respondía al nombre de Laura. La noche anterior no había echo nada para o demostrar esa seducción que la caracterizaba, y en este momento aún la demostraba al mirarlos de forma coqueta.

Laura miro divertida a An –. Muy buena respuesta que le plantaste a Caleb jaja, juró que no me esperaba lo de Victoria'Secret ¿Iba enserio lo de la lencería roja? – la chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía. Angeline le miro unos segundos para después bufar.

-Claro que no, jamás le daría ese conjunto – se burlo ella – es mi modelo favorito, en todo caso si vuelve a joderme le regalo el conjunto blanco de ayer, de todas formas el sujetador me quedaba pequeño.

Los tres chicos enrojecieron al oír eso, en cambio Laura parpadeo antes de estallar en carcajadas y comenzar a llorar de la risa llamando la atención de unos cuantos chicos. Xavier negó rápidamente con la cabeza, todavía sonrojado por las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Angeline! – le regaño. Ella sonrió de lado cuando el profesor ingreso al salón, de inmediato los cuatro guardaron silencio acomodándose mejor en sus sitios, no sin seguir diciendo en sus mentes que esta mocosa no conocía la palabra descaro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Evangelyne corrió con todas sus fuerzas como alma que lleva al diablo. Mordió su manzana en cuanto dio un giro, y luego bebió a la vez de la botella de zumo de naranja. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! Llegaría tarde a su primera clase, y lo peor es que le tocaba percusión. No seria su clase favorita porque ella era pésima con los tambores o la batería, así que sufriría en ese curso. En cuanto noto que estaba acercándose mordió nuevamente su manzana terminándola al fin, y arrojo el corazón en un bote de basura cercano. ¡Dios! Ya debía de ser las ocho con treinta minutos de la mañana. No se sorprendería de hallar la puerta cerrada y que la profesora no le dejara ingresar. ¡Jo! Siempre era lo mismo, jamás llegaría a tiempo a nada por culpa de ser tan dormilona. Cuando iban a una escuela normal, Xavier era él que siempre la levantaba para ir a clases, llegaban tarde igualmente pero al menos hacia un "intento" por aparecer temprano. ¿Hoy que sucedió? Su adorado hermano la dejo cambiándose en el baño, largándose con Angeline a sus clases. ¡¿Y qué fue de ella?! Salió del baño ya vestida buscando a An con la mirada cuando noto el papel dejado sobre su desayuno. Al principio la rubia se sorprendió al ver la bolsa de plástico llena de diferentes alimentos – entre ellos una manzana, un sándwich y un zumo de naranja –, despreocupadamente cogió la nota y la leyó mientras comía el sándwich de pollo… cuando termino soltó un grito saliendo como una bala de su recamara llevándose su bolso rosa junto a la bolsa de plástico con lo que quedaba de desayuno.

Y era ella aquí, corriendo con toda sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo. Bebió parte del zumo de naranja y por fin estuvo frente a la puerta que decía: "Salón de Percusión". Toco desesperadamente, esperando que se apiadaran de su pobre alma y la dejaran ingresar, a pesar de ser muy tarde. Respiro agitadamente, llevando sus manos a la cabeza e intentando inútilmente de arreglar su desordenado cabello. ¡Jo! Además de tardona, mal arreglada. Lloro en su mente por su mala fortuna, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par sorprendiéndola y asustándola al mismo tiempo.

Frente a ella apareció un guapo hombre de larga melena color negra con intensos ojos de color oscuro. Su piel era algo pálida, no obstante sus facciones eran hermosas de un modo diferente, un modo completamente masculino. Solo existía un pequeño problemita… era demasiado alto. ¡Santo cielos! El tipo debía de medir su buen metro ochenta o noventa. Un gigante en carne y hueso, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que tuviera los hombros algo anchos además de vestir cuero en cada prenda que llevaba. La chica retrocedió un paso, solo para notar el pendiente que colgaba de su oreja izquierda… ¿un chico malo? ¡Dios! Incluso los adultos también lo eran.

El increíble tipo frunció el ceño mientras la observaba. Ella solo siguió levantando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos –después de todo ella a las justas medía su metro sesenta y ocho – contando que era alta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto con su grave voz que la hizo temblar. Evangelyne asintió por inercia haciéndolo sonreír –, debes de ser una de mis alumnas. Evangelyne Foster, gusto en conocerte aunque llegues tarde.

La rubia enrojeció ante el recordatorio de su tardanza, con una mirada de disculpas pronuncio varias veces "Lo siento" ganándose una mirada divertida por parte del alto moreno. Aunque no lo pareciera, este hombre se le hacia muy familiar… ¿Dónde lo había visto? Volvió su mirada a él unos momentos cuando lo reconoció y casi soltó un grito de incredulidad al saber quien era este hombre vestido de cuero. ¡Dayan! ¡El reconocido guitarrista y baterista de la banda "Midnight Breed"! Jadeo a punto de desmayarse cuando recordó su desastre de cabello, con la velocidad de un rayo intento arreglar su cabello, logrando emparejar las desordenadas puntas para al menos parecer algo…decente. Mientras ella hacia eso, Dayan la miraba partiéndose de la risa en su interior. ¿Esta era la chica de Serena? Últimamente su novia Serena le estuvo hablando de una jovencita que había conseguido impresionarla tanto como lo logro su hermano. Los hermanos Foster.

La chica sonrió nerviosamente arreglando un poco su arreglada falda, y miro hacia la puerta esperando a que Dayan la dejara entrar.

-Gusto en conocerte señorita Foster – sonrió –, soy su maestro de percusión Dayan – se movió de la puerta dándole acceso a la joven para ingresar –. Ingrese rápido y agrúpese con algún alumno desemparejado, hoy por ser primer día estamos trabajando grupalmente para conocernos – la chica suspiro. Al menos no se perdió de mucho… con su retraso de treinta minutos, sin decir nada ingreso al salón antes que Dayan susurrara –. Y la próxima trate de llegar a tiempo.

La joven rubia enrojeció al escuchar sus palabras. Haciéndose la desentendida entro al salón de clases topándose con varios alumnos formando tríos, dúos o incluso cuartetos; un instrumento por miembro. Increíble de ver la variedad de artefactos musicales: tambores, platos, panderos, triángulos… Dios, era como ver una banda completa, solo que de percusión. Mordiéndose el labio inferior noto que todos los grupos estaban completos, no había nadie desemparejado. ¿El profesor Dayan habría visto bien? Porque Evangelyne estaba mirando a todos los alumnos, y no había ninguno solito. Suspiro rendida, al final debería ensañar sola, siendo un problema eso, ya que Eva no sabia tocar ningún instrumento de percusión; ella, había esperado hallar un compañero que pudiera ayudarla. Lastima.

Rendida giro en dirección al profesor, cuando algo la detuvo abruptamente. Un leve golpe de un objeto cayendo al suelo, puede que no fuera un ruido ensordecedor, sin embargo, ella giro curiosa sorprendiéndose al ver quien era él que lo provoco. Los orbes rosas se abrieron de inmediato al ver a un chico de cabellos negros agacharse y recoger unas baquetas que se le habían caído al suelo. Este parpadeo al sentir una mirada sobre él, rápidamente giro en dirección a ella provocando que sus ojos verdes se conectaran con los suyos por un minuto. Ella perdió el aliento al ver tan profundidad verde, un color tan inolvidable; no era menta, limón, jade u olivo, era un intenso verde oscuro como el mismísimo bosque, frondoso y opaco. La chica no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas enrojecer al perderse en ese bosque de color… esmeralda. ¡Si! Esos ojos eran de un tono esmeralda. Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, necesitaba acercarse, preguntarle su nombre, porque esos ojos y se rostro ya lo había visto antes. Su ángel. Su príncipe en los sueños. Por propio impulso se acerco, caminando lentamente entre todo el gentío de alumnos, fijándose solo en él. En ese chico que había dominado tanto su mente como su corazón – su ritmo cardiaco aumento demasiado –, pronto lo alcanzaría y le preguntaría su nombre. ¿Era lo más importante? Bueno… tampoco era muy normalito soñar con un chico, fantaseando que le besabas y a la mañana siguiente verlo en tu misma clase, y al parecer ser tu pareja de trabajo por suerte – o por ser la última en llegar –; obviamente era momento de saber su nombre. Y lo hubiera sabido si… no hubiera pasada un pequeño accidente que no estuvo previsto en sus planes. ¿Este día había sido pésimo? Hasta hace cinco segundos no… ahora si lo era.

Evangelyne había estado tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que se olvido por completo de un gracioso detalle. No era la única levantada. Una chica estaba caminando cuando se metió en su camino y accidentalmente ambas tropezaron, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, llamando sin querer la atención de los presentes. Eva soltó un quejido de dolor desde el frio piso de madera, mientras a su lado una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro ondulado miraba preocupada a la rubia caída. Entre el alboroto y gente rodeándola, Evangelyne pudo diferenciar los ojos grises de la chica con la que tropezó, quien solo decía cada cinco segundos: "lo siento". ¿Seria que la podrían ayudar a pararse? Al parecer su suplica fue oída porque el chico ángel de sus sueños llego corriendo hasta ella, y con delicadeza la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo. Eva hizo una mueca, le dolía la cabeza por haberse golpeado contra el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado el ojiverde a lo que ella avergonzada por recordar su sueño (el beso), solo asintió agachando la mirada.

-¡En verdad lo siento! – exclamo la pelinegra con la que choco – enserio no quería hacerte caer, de verdad lo lamento…

-Evangelyne – completo la rubia sonriendo de forma forzada – Me llamo Evangelyne Foster – Se sobo su frente, sabiendo que más tarde le saldría un chinchón por el golpe. Menuda suerte que tenia, sin duda este era su peor primer día de clases –. No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es como si hubiera dolido mucho – clara mentira. En su interior se quejaba por el dolor, pero prefirió callarlo –. Puedes estar tranquila… esto… ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica le miro unos segundos, seguidamente le brindo una cálida sonrisa que le conmovió demasiado. Ahora que la veía mejor – porque mirar desde el suelo no era de mucha ayuda –, se dio cuenta que la chica era muy hermosa. Tenía un largo de color negro como la obsidiana, algo largo hasta su cintura, cayendo de forma ondulada sobre sus pechos – los cuales estaban bastante desarrollados, pero no en exceso –. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, suaves a la vista y preciosos sin duda; la piel, era de un tono blanquecino con un suave toque dorado. Y sus orbes, sin duda hermosos en todo sentido, eran de un intenso color gris claro brillantes de amabilidad y dulzura. Una mujer bonita… no, hermosa.

La pelinegra seguía sonriendo cuando hablo.

-Me llamo Natasha Dimasi – una concursante recordó entonces –, un gusto conocerte Evangelyne, y lamento enserio el tropiezo – su sonrisa fue nerviosa –. Enserio lo siento, y debo irme… estamos en clase – le recapitulo la chica. Solo entonces la rubia comprendió que el resto de la clase las estaba observando, y como si ya fuera poco sintió sus mejillas arder de más vergüenza.

"Vaya Evangelyne, te haz lucido" **Le recrimino su sub-consciente soltando un suspiro **"Menudo alboroto que causaste, seguro que ahora el ángel de tus sueños creerá que eres una torpe" **La chica deseo que la tierra se la tragara. **

Dio un vistazo al chico con el que se topo en sus sueños, y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron ella anhelo haberlo podido conocer de una forma diferente y no en una donde ella se comporto como una completa tonta. A la vez que ella deseaba eso, Dayan silbo llamando la atención de los alumnos.

-Sigan con sus actividades ahora – ordeno. Inmediatamente los jóvenes obedecieron volviendo a practicar con sus instrumentos. El moreno miro a Eva y sonrió –. Usted señorita Foster trabajara con el joven Hobbes, ¿Comprendido? – ella no entendió quien era Hobbes, cuando su mente le recordó el nombre del chico "ángel". Austin Hobbes, otro concursante para la competencia. Tonta, ni eso pudo recordar, en parte por hablar con Natasha se olvido que el joven aún la sostenía de la mano. Rompió rápidamente el contacto quitando su mano mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

A su lado Austin sonrió –. Entendido profesor Dayan – miró a Eva brindándole la misma sonrisa – ¿Vamos a ensayar Evangelyne? – ella confirmo sus palabras con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, escondiendo lo mejor posible el rubor de sus mejillas para que el moreno no lo viera.

Su peor día recién daba comienzo. Evangelyne deseo que la tierra se la tragara cuando empezó a comportarse como una estúpida al hablar con Austin o al intentar asentir al estar conforme con sus palabras. ¿De qué se suponía que le estaba hablando? ¡Ah! De la batería… ¿eso era? En cuanto vio como él le señalaba una enorme batería de colores negros con algunos detalles dorados, entendió que si hablaban de ese instrumento; bueno, en todo caso el le hablaba y ella asentía a sus palabras como si de eso dependiera su vida. ¿No podía ser más patético? ¡Esperen! Si podía serlo, lo más patético era que en ningún momento lo veía a la cara, y la verdad no podía hacerlo. Había soñado con este atractivo chico, el cual la había besado en sus sueños, y además él había visto como tropezaba y se golpeaba la cabeza como una torpe. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué había soñado con él? No lo conocía de nada, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabras, solo lo vio de perfil la noche anterior durante la cena de comienzo de año. Se dijo en su interior que era un chico muy atractivo, pero eso fue todo. Mente traicionera que la hacia tener sueños impropios de ella. Siguió observando al joven en silencio, en cuanto este la miro ella bajo la cabeza de un veloz movimiento rehuyendo de sus hipnóticos ojos verdes. ¿Por cuando más seguiría así? Ojala que la clase de percusión acabara lo más pronto posible, o sino ella era capaz de salirse corriendo por la puerta si es que Austin le preguntaba si estaba loca por actuar de esa forma. Dios… más vale que el chico no notara su extrañeza.

Lastima que su suplica no fue escuchada. Aunque Austin no lo demostraba se sentía incomodo de tener que trabajar con una chica que ni le miraba a la cara. ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que el profesor la había asignado a él, la rubia se negaba a mirarlo a la cara, y con cada una de sus palabras solo asentía mecánicamente. Mmm ¿enserio todo estaba bien? Quiso preguntarle pero dudaba en hacerlo. Cuando la volvió a ver bajar la mirada, se canso; hablaría con ella y le preguntaría si no querría cambiar de compañero, tal vez ese era el problema.

-Disculpa Evangelyne – llamo Austin en voz baja. Ella no le miro al rostro pero hizo un sonidito que le confirmaba que lo escuchaba. Suspiro, seria mejor un cambio si se sentía incapaz de trabajar con él –. Si quieres cambiar de compañero no tengo problema – con sus palabras Eva levanto la cabeza de golpe mirándolo –, te veo incomoda y lo que menos quiero es perturbarte, tal vez tú puedas trabajar con Natasha y yo con Cristine – al ver la mueca de ella hizo un gesto con las manos –. Enserio no me importa, en verdad si quieres cambiar no me molestare, lo que pasa es que no quiero verte incomoda conmigo… ¿Quieres cambiar?

-¡No! – al ver la sorpresa de él por su grito, se apresuro a agregar –, quiero decir...no estoy incómoda contigo, es solo que esta noche tuve un sueño algo extraño – Austin frunció el ceño al oír eso –. Y ahora me siento...rara.

-¿Un sueño? – pregunto parpadeando el chico – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¡Nada! – dijo la chica negando nerviosa – Es solo que tú...– calló inmediatamente.

"Tonta" **Le dijo su sub-consciente. No podía decirle que él, inexplicablemente, era el chico de sueños **"Si le dices lo que soñaste lo vas a espantar, ¿Quieres eso?" **Claro que no quería eso. **

Brindo una sonrisa nerviosa al moreno –. Olvida lo que te dije, solo es una tontería – dijo riendo con cierta inquietud.

-¿Estas segura? – Austin no estaba muy convencido de que ella se encontrara muy bien, es más se reía histéricamente –. Vuelvo a decirlo, si quieres un cambio de pareja no tengo problema.

-¡No! – dijo la chica rápidamente – Me gusta ser tu pareja...– enrojeció ante lo dicho mientras su propia mente se reía de ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Rectificó rápidamente –. Quiero decir, no quiero cambiarme, no es necesario, estoy bien contigo.

Al oír sus palabras él se sonrojo. ¿Por qué le sucedió esto? No lo comprendía, solo sabia que su corazón se había acelerado llevando un ritmo demasiado rápido mientras veía a esa bonita rubia mirarle también sonrojado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tratando de tranquilizarse se calmo internamente sonriendo a la chica, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era algo tensa en lugar de ser sincera. Tonto.

-Bien, como tú quieras – sus mejillas enrojecieron más. Vergüenza que estaba pasando –. Sigamos entonces.

-Cla...Claro – tartamudeo ella. Por Dios Bendito, ¿Por que actuaba como una tonta delante de este chico? Suspiro intentando relajarse –. Austin, lo siento, me estoy comportando como una estúpida.

El chico le miro sin entender. ¿Comportándose como estúpida? Ella no estaba comportándose de esa forma, no que él lo supiera. ¿Lo estaba haciendo? Francamente no tomo en cuenta eso de la actitud de ella, si se había comportado un poco torpe… era porque debía de estar nerviosa. El primer día de clases siempre era un problema. Sumando a que ella había llegado tarde, despeinada y se había tropezado con otra alumna. Evangelyne estaba teniendo un pésimo día, y no dudaba en que ella creyera que eso le molestaba a él, cosa incierta por cierto. Además el que se comportaba como un tonto con el otro genero… era él, con esta chica estaba teniendo una de las conversaciones más normales en mucho tiempo.

Pestañeo un poco y sonrió con calidez. Ella se volvió a sonrojar de una manera rápida, y esto ya le estaba sucediendo demasiado.

-No te comportas como estúpida Eva... ¡Digo Evangelyne! – sus mejillas se sonrojaron al igual más que las de ella, ¿por qué ya la tuteaba?

"¿Quién es el verdadero tonto ahora?" **Le pregunto burlona su conciencia al moreno quien seguía sonrojado. Menudo error que cometió. **

La chica rió bajito –. Puedes llamarme Eva, si lo prefieres. No me molesta – dijo con dulzura.

-Ah... gracias – dijo sonrojado apartando la mirada de ella y fijándose en la batería –, tocare yo primero, y luego trataras de imitarme ¿Sí? – frunció el ceño – ¿Haz tocado alguna vez una batería?

Ella negó con la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza. Nunca había estado cerca de una batería siquiera, puede que su hermano Xavier supiera, pero ella al intentarlo en cierta ocasión casi le había roto los tímpanos al pelirrojo. Todavía recordaba a su hermano gritando que por favor se detuviera. Desde ese día, ella jamás se volvió a acercar a una, ya que se consideraba un peligro para ese instrumento tan complejo.

-La verdad es que no... – dijo avergonzada y sinceridad al mismo tiempo –. Soy todo un caos con ella.

-No es tan difícil – ella le miro incrédula. ¿No era tan difícil? ¡Era complicadísimo! – Yo te ayudare – dijo animadamente el joven con una sonrisa –. Toco la batería desde que tengo siete y es mi instrumento favorito junto con la trompeta.

-Valla, entonces serás un profesor excelente –comento divertida.

El soltó una carcajada al oírla, por algo era un prodigio en la batería y la trompeta. No es que fuera un creído, o algo por el estilo, sino porque en verdad amaba la música como a esos dos instrumentos.

-Jaja pues gracias – rió el chico tomando las baquetas que habían estado en el suelo – ¿Tienes alguna canción en mente que quieras aprender?

-Mmm... – dijo la chica pensativa –, la verdad es que no pero puedes enseñarme la que más te guste.

Él se lo pensó un instante, tenía demasiadas canciones en mente; sin embargo Evangelyne recién aprendería una así que seria bueno elegir una sencilla. Lastima que ahora mismo solo pensara en canciones de rock, mala suerte. Suspiro pensando más hasta que se le ocurrió una sencilla – según él –. Era bastante conocida, y no muy difícil de lograr dominar – a él le costo solo unos tres intentos junto con repetírsela en su mente –, precisamente esto beneficiaria a Evangelyne.

Se rasco la cabeza debatiéndose si decirle o no el nombre de la canción. Al final opto por hacerlo, un poco inseguro por ser rock.

-La verdad es que tengo muchas en mente – Austin sonó nervioso –, pero me sé una que se llama _American Idiot (3)_ – al oír el nombre de la canción ella abrió los ojos como platos. Él se apresuro a agregar la razón de su elección –, tengo otras favoritas; no obstante, es una que me sé de memoria en la batería y una sencilla para que empieces.

-¡¿Green Day?! – a la chica le brillaron los ojos –. Me encanta Green Day y esa canción es una de mis favoritas.

Los ojos de él se abrieron incrédulos al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Te gusta Green Day? – Austin sonrió – ¡Genial! Yo amor sus canciones también, American Idiot me gusta, aunque mis preferidas son otras jaja menuda coincidencia.

Ella rió –. Si, la verdad es una banda que me gusta bastante, otra de las canciones que amo es Boulevard of Broken Dreams, también es suya – Austin se sorprendió, ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado que a esta chica de aspecto dulce le gustara el rock.

-Eso es genial – comento sonriente –. Yo adoro 21 Guns o Wake me up when de September Ends, son dos de mis favoritas junto con las que mencionaste – Eva abrió más los ojos, era increíble saber que a Austin también le gustaban las canciones de rock.

-Tenemos mucho en común – dijo la chica divertida –. Bien... entonces enséñame a tocar, pero no te enfades si soy pésima.

-No hay problema, además yo soy pésimo para otras cosas – comentó divertido el moreno –, por ejemplo soy un asco en el piano.

Muy cierto. Era el peor pianista de la historia, nunca en toda su existencia había podido tocar una buena nota sin arruinar la presentación. En cambio, con la batería o la trompeta era bueno, con el primer instrumento porque tuvo una conexión instantánea en cuanto vio el instrumento por la ventana de una tienda. Su madre al principio había estado algo reacia a comprársela, sin embargo con sus buenas calificaciones de todo ese año, termino obsequiándosela para su cumpleaños. La trompeta ya era algo de familia, su padre había sido un trompetista muy bueno, y él le enseño a amar ese instrumento. Al parecer la música siempre se transmitía de padres a hijos. Irónico, su madre había esperado que él no heredara el gusto por ser músico; no consiguió lo que quería, al final él amo la música tal como su padre lo había hecho.

Ella rio –. Pues yo se tocar el piano, lo hago desde que tenia cinco años, mi madre me enseñaba... – dijo con melancolía.

Él se dio cuenta que el asunto de su madre era algo especial, por tanto decidió cambiar de tema –. Por cierto tú eres amiga de la chica de ayer ¿Verdad? – Eva parpadeó – Angeline... a la que le tiraron el ponche – hizo una mueca al recordar como muchos de sus compañeros de aula se habían sonrojado y hablado de lo hermosa que era. Austin no, él sintió compasión por la chica, en verdad no debió pasar por tremenda desgracia –. Pobre, eso fue una crueldad.

La rubia bufo –. Eso fue muy cruel, estoy de acuerdo...– sonrió de lado –. Pero apuesto a que Angeline se vengara de ese idiota que le tiro el ponche, créeme, a mi casi me mata esta mañana...

-¿Casi te mata? – le miro incrédulo. La chica no parecía capaz de hacer algo así –. No parece una chica capaz de hacerlo, da la apariencia de ser un ángel como tú – ambos se sonrojaron ante eso –, di...digo de ser buena persona.

-Gracias... – dijo la chica. Aunque más bien, teniendo en cuenta el sueño de esta noche, el ángel era él. Le miro a los ojos, tan profundos como en su sueño.

-Claro... bueno mejor practiquemos ya – dijo rápidamente el chico sentándose para comenzar a tocar la batería mientras sostenía las baquetas – Ahora, hare una interpretación de American Idiot y espero no trabarme.

Ella rió –. No lo harás, tú solo concéntrate en la batería que yo tomaré nota – dijo divertida.

El chico sonrió y en seguida comenzó a tocar. Valla, era bastante bueno o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Eva. Observó detenidamente cada movimiento del chico, cada golpe dado a cada parte de la batería. Fue capaz de captar algunos movimientos rápidos y en seguida logró, sin darse cuenta, memorizarse el ritmo. Otra de sus cualidades es que era bastante observadora y tenía un increíble oído musical...Por otra parte, sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando al chico unos segundos de su interpretación. Y eso le hizo pensar en muchas cosas...era cierto que Austin era amable, simpático y...para qué nos vamos a engañar, era bastante guapo. Ahora el moreno estaba más que concentrado, se veía también que disfrutaba tocando aquel instrumento ¿Y como no? Si no lo disfrutara no lo hubiera tocado desde los siete años... Rió internamente, en su cabeza se formó la imagen de un tierno niño moreno de ojos verdes tocando la batería y no pudo evitar sonreír. La joven se quedó unos segundos hipnotizada y perdida en sus pensamientos, menos mal que en cuanto se dio cuenta de su despiste parpadeó rápidamente concentrándose, o por lo menos intentándolo, en la pieza. Con razón Austin era tan bueno en la batería, no había cometido ni un solo fallo desde que comenzó a tocar. Fue entonces cuando el moreno levantó la vista encontrándose con aquella mirada rosa procedente de la rubia, no pudo evitar sonreír por un instante y volver a volcarse en la canción. Eva se dio cuenta de eso y enrojeció levemente, ¡Austin le había dedicado una sonrisa! En su interior saltaba de alegría por alguna extraña razón que ni ella misma comprendía, aunque claro, otra parte de su ser se reía por completo de ella recordándole lo tonta que era.

"Oh, dulce Eva" **Su sub-consciente le habló con pleno sarcasmo** "Le acabas de conocer y ya sientes mariposas en el estómago"

La chica solo negó con la cabeza desechando cualquier idea de amor en su mente. Austin solo era un...amigo. Sí, eso era. Y si se comportaba así delante de él era solo por el estúpido sueño ese, simplemente la confundió. ¿Era eso no? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Asimismo junto con toda su estropeada fortuna de la fecha estaba mucho más despistada. Un día encontraría su amor, pero por ahora era mejor no ilusionarse con el primer chico que viera, especialmente si este era un desconocido que apareció en su siesta.

Levantó la vista orgullosa intentando organizar sus sentimientos, fue entonces cuando el moreno acabó de tocar.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, había disfrutado de toda la melodía –. Eres un genio en la batería Austin...

-Gracias Eva – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza algo sonrojado – la verdad es que esa canción me la sabía de memoria.

-Pues te salió genial – dijo la chica a lo que Austin sonrió de lado.

-Ahora te toca a ti – ante eso Eva abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿A mí? – pregunto algo nerviosa la chica antes de que riera nerviosa –. Esto... creó que ya se acabo la clase.

El moreno miro a su alrededor, y efectivamente la clase había finalizado. Todos guardaban los instrumentos, mientras Dayan anunciaba que la próxima clase sería para practicar un poco más y ya en la tercera para que cada uno realizara una canción frente a toda la clase. ¡Wow! Que rápido se había pasado el tiempo, Austin podría jurar que aún faltaba una hora para que acabara la clase, pero sus cálculos fallarían. Varios jóvenes comenzaron a salir del salón dejándolo casi desierto a excepción de él y Eva junto con otros tres alumnos que todavía guardaban los instrumentos. Suspiro, ahora le tocaba instrumentos de viento, otra clase que adoraba gracias a la trompeta. Al parecer era su día con más suerte que nunca, gracioso, ya que ayer había estado muy nervioso por empezar las clases.

Cogió su morral colgándoselo, al igual que Eva cogía su bolso y se lo ponía en su hombro derecho. Ya estaban listos para irse.

El chico rió –. Bien...la próxima vez no te salvarás – sonrió – por cierto, ¿qué clase toca ahora?

La chica saco su horario de su bolso rosa, busco la siguiente asignatura y casi lloro al ver lo que era –. Instrumentos de viento – se lamento.

Austin sonrió –. También me toca a mí, es más es una de mis clases predilectas.

-¡Oh, vamos! – se quejó la chica haciéndose la dolida – ¡Hoy el mundo está en mi contra! Primero me duermo por culpa de un sueño extraño, mi hermano y mi amiga me abandonan, luego llego tarde a clase y ahora encima empezamos por las clases que se me dan mal...

¿En verdad tenia mala suerte? Ya lo estaba pensando seriamente, tal vez este sábado fuera a la ciudad y comprara un amuleto para la buena fortuna, así aunque sea no le pasarían tantas cosas malas en un mismo día.

Suspiro cansada.

-Jaja – no pudo evitar reírse Austin –. Anda no es tan malo, este día para mi es fantástico, me han tocado a primera hora mis clases favoritas y he conocida a una gran amiga – la rubia se sonrojo. Austin cogió un estuche de color negro en donde guardaba su trompeta – ¿Vienes?

-Claro – dijo ella sonriente – ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, el día tampoco ha sido tan malo, aunque aún me debo vengar de Angeline y de mi hermano – ella cambio esa dulce sonrisa por una que le mando escalofríos al chico. Pobres de esos dos que la hicieron enojar.

-Lastima por ellos – susurro nervioso el moreno al notar la sonrisa malvada de Evangelyne.

Ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta, cuando sin querer nuevamente Evangelyne choco contra una chica que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ya eran dos veces en el día! ¿Cuántas veces más debería de caerse? ¿Tres? Por algo decían que la tercera era la vencida. Inflo los mofletes en señal de un berrinche infantil, y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven con la que choco llevándose una buena sorpresa al verla. ¡Diablos! Al parecer esta academia tenía muchas chicas con pinta de princesas aristócratas, ¿era algo común o una regla que predicaba algo?

Evangelyne se quedo mirando a la joven. Tenía unos finos cabellos de un tono rubio blanquecino cual copos de nieve, largos rozándole casi las caderas en forma punteada. Algunos mechones caían por su frente sin sobrepasar los dominantes orbes sangre que se denotan aun más con la piel de seda tan blanca como la porcelana. Su pequeña nariz era respingada y su boca pequeña junto a un par de labios perfectos de un tono rojizo. En definitiva tenia un porte firme y orgulloso, pero de alguna forma ver esos ojos duros de color sangre le dieron un escalofrió de desconfianza. Supo entonces de quien se trataba.

Alessandra Love, una concursante de la competencia. La joven Love solo la miro y chasqueo la lengua haciéndola enfadar.

-Fíjate por donde vas – con esas simples palabras salió por la puerta haciendo bufar a Evangelyne. Austin le ayudo a levantarse con delicadeza, si embargo la rubia seguía mirando por donde se había ido la ojiroja. Menuda grosera.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chico preocupado. Ella solo sonrió asintiendo.

-Todo bien – contesto ella. Olvidándose de ese accidente continuo su camino hacia el salón que le tocaba hablando con Austin y riéndose cuando el hacia un comentario chistoso, aunque en el fondo… seguía molesta con la actitud de la chica Alessandra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Rio al escuchar un comentario cómico por parte de Laura. No había esperado terminar yéndose con una chica recién conocida en su salón de clases, sin embargo no tuvo opción. Xavier se quedo hablando con unos chicos que acababa de conocer y le caían bien – sino se equivocaba se llamaban Nathan y Shawn –, y como no deseaba interrumpir se adelanto con Laura. Otro comentario que le saco una carcajada. En verdad esta chica le caía muy bien al igual que Yasmin Farell, otra competidora pero una chica sin duda divertida y algo infantil. La había conocido momentos después de iniciar la clase de historia de la música recibió un papelito que decía: _"Yo también uso Victoria'Secret"_. Al principio pensó que era una broma del idiota de Axel, por tanto le mando un papel con un insulto, recibiendo como premio las palabras: _"Bizcocho de ángel, fue la chica sentada detrás de mi, tonta"_. ¡Ups! Se había sonrojado al entender su error, no obstante no le pidió disculpas, por lo de bizcocho de ángel. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¡Ella no tenia nada de bizcocho! Antes de mandarle un papel a la chica sentada tras de Axel, le arrojo a este un papel que le decía "IDIOTA". Luego de eso recibió una fulminante mirada por parte del rubio, ya después solo la ignoro. Su atención se fijo en la chica que le mando el papel, esta había sonreído y a través de más papelitos se presento como Yasmin Farell, otra concursante, y además una divertida rapera que estaba locamente encantada con _Not Afraid (4)_. Bueno… a An también le gustaba esa canción, así que no había quejas, ella era fan de todo tipo de canciones, desde el rock hasta el pop, y del rap a las baladas. ¿Demasiados favoritos? Pobre del que mirada la música en su Ipod, se marearía con la diversidad de temas.

Yas – como ahora le decía a Yasmin – era una chica con larga cabellera hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, lleno de rizos y de color castaño oscuro, solo que…el lado izquierdo lo tenía rapado, exactamente hasta donde llega la oreja, por tanto su cabello estaba posicionado en el lado derecho. ¡¿Y eso qué?! Ese peinado la hacia ver mucho más sexy y dándole un estilo callejero que An le envidiaba. Tal vez un día se rapara la mitad de su cabello también. Volviendo a Yasmin, también era portadora de unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes y seductores; complementando, tenía unas largas y onduladas pestañas negras intensas, lo cual le permitía demostrar una mirada penetrante pero a la vez divertida. Con su rostro de chica dulce, eso sentaba de maravilla, aún más con su suave piel color rosa. En pocas palabras Yas era hermosa.

La castaña hizo un berrinche que hizo reír tanto a An como a Laura, cuando, de repente sus risas murieron al ver una escena frente a ella. Los orbes color plata se abrieron de golpe al ser testigo como una jovencita era molestada por tres tipos muchos más grandes que ella. Si no le fallaba su instinto, esos tíos debían de ser de tercero.

-Vaya – susurro Laura con una mueca – se ve que hasta aquí las chicas sufren de acoso – An no le presto atención porque seguía viendo como uno de los tipos cogía de la muñeca con fuerza a la jovencita –. Pobre de ella.

¿Lo hizo por pena o por impulso? No lo supo, su cuerpo ya se había movido antes de que todo pensamiento racional fuera planeado en su mente. Con rápidos pasos fue hasta donde estaban los tipos y de un manotazo quito la mano que aferraba la frágil muñeca de la chica. La jovencita soltó un gritito de horror, mientras que los bravucones solo le miraron entre furiosos y divertidos por su acción. ¿Por qué lo hizo? su mente seguía en blanco, lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirse a ella misma que lo hizo para no permitir que otra mujer sufriera lo que ella paso con Stephan. Angeline sabia de experiencia que un simple jalón, más tarde podría volverse un doloroso puñetazo en el ojo. No, ella no permitiría que eso sucediera, antes ella les dejaba el ojo morado a ellos.

El tipo que estaba cogiendo hasta hace unos momentos a la jovencita le miro con una sonrisa lasciva. Depravado, este tipo de hombres eran los peores que existían.

-¡Pero mira mi suerte! – exclamo con un tono ronco. Ella fue consciente que le miraba los tres botones que no abrocho y que dejaban a la vista un poco de su sujetador –, jugaba con una bonita chica cuando de repente llega la tía de mis sueños – ella hizo una mueca de asco al entender por donde iba, este fue uno de los tíos que anoche le silbaron cuando su vestido quedo traslucido. Estúpido libidinoso –. No sabes las ganas que me dejaste anoche cuando ese bonito cuerpo que tienes quedo expuesto – sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de lujuria haciéndole sentir nauseas.

Soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias por el cumplido – sonrió de lado –, pero esos "sueños" seguirán siendo eso, solo sueños – soltó una risilla –. Ni de chiste dejaría que un tipejo como tú me pusiera siquiera una sucia mano sobre mi cuerpo – los ojos azules la calaron echando chispas –, sigue soñando. Nunca me acostaría con alguien como tú, en especial con un cerdo – la chica a la que defendió jadeo sorprendida al igual que Laura y Yasmin – que gusta maltratar a las chicas. Antes me preferiría revolcarme con un perro que contigo.

-¡¿A quien llamas cerdo?! – exclamo el joven enojado –. El único animal aquí eres tú, zorra.

El tío levanto su mano cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo, y le levanto la mano lista para asestarle una bofetada… hasta que llego el intento de chico malo y miro la escena con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. No era una sonrisilla fresca o agradable, sino una de depredador, él parecía una fiera lista para atacar si esa mano descendía y la golpeaba. De inmediato, vio para su propia sorpresa como la mano se aparto y el chico abusador miraba con molestia a Meil por su interrupción.

El moreno camino unos pasos acercándose, y en cuanto estuvo al lado de Angeline, tiro de ella liberándola del agarre masculino, aprovechando a su paso, en ponerla tras de él.

-No creo que hallas querido hacer lo que estoy pensando ¿No es así? – pregunto Meil con una calma tan mortal que la hizo sentir nerviosa. Desde su posición podía observar como la sonrisa había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un rostro sin emociones, pero, en el fondo podía sentir que este chico estaba muy enojado con lo que había visto. El chico que le iba a golpear tenía una mirada fulminante, mientras sus otros dos amigos de algún modo presintieron el peligro, y por acto de supervivencia retrocedieron un par de pasos. Angeline lo supo como un instinto, habría problemas.

-Yo iba a hacer lo correcto – se defendió el libidinoso ese bufando –. Esa mocosa me insulto, lo único que estaba dispuesto a hacer era castigarla.

-¿Golpeándola? – cuestiono Meil apretando los puños. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, en verdad no quería problemas – ¿Es así como solucionarías las cosas? ¿Golpeando a una mujer?

An noto como el chico de tercero arqueo una ceja acompañándola de una sonrisa al escuchar la palabra "mujer". ¿Por qué hizo una mueca…? ¡Oh! ¡BASTARDO INFELIZ! Ella ya entendía porque le divertía eso.

-¿Mujer? Yo creía que iba a abofetear a una rame… – no termino la frase porque un puño se estrello contra su boca haciéndole tropezar y caer contra el suelo. La chica miro incrédula a Meil quien solo bajo su mano con un leve movimiento. Ante su rostro era inexpresivo, ahora pudo ver una mueca de furia mientras tomaba de la camiseta al tipo caído y lo levantaba acercando su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros de él. Los ojos azules miraron asustados al moreno, quien solo estaba en silencio dejándole ver a través de sus orbes marrones toda la furia no dicha que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

Angeline tembló. Ahora Meil parecía dispuesto a moler a golpes a este idiota abusador.

-Vuelve a intentar llamarla ramera y juró que te botare todos esos dientes que tienes en la boca – amenazo el chico con una sonrisa escalofriante –. No te le vuelvas a acercar ni a ella – señalo con un dedo a An – ni a la otra a la que estabas molestando – señalo a la chica tras Angeline –. Como me entere que las haz vuelto a molestar, considérate acabado – lo soltó provocando que el chico cayera al suelo, y en cuanto lo toco se paro rápidamente y se fue corriendo junto a sus amigos. Cobarde. Los ojos marrones miraron en dirección a Angeline con algo de enojo –. La próxima no seas tan estúpida y no te metas en peleas que no puedes ganar niñata.

Ella se cruzo de brazos enojada con sus palabras, estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero con sus palabras ya no lo haría. ¡Además él era el culpable! Ese tío abusador la miraba lujurioso por el accidente de la noche pasada.

-No soy estúpida, y es mi problema si me meto con tipos más grandes que yo – contesto levantando la barbilla con orgullo –. Ahora lárgate, no necesito tu ayuda y ni esperes una disculpa de mi parte – el moreno rodo los ojos al oírla.

-No las esperaba angelito – se burlo Meil dándose vuelta y yéndose en dirección a la siguiente clase dejando a las cuatro chicas quien lo miraban de diferentes formas. Tres admirando su valentía, y una mirándolo enojada.

Laura sonrió burlona –. Se ve que ese chico es un caballero.

-Concuerdo contigo Laura – asintió Yasmin divertida – además es guapo, ¡Hey Angeline! Creo que ya te haz ganado un pretendiente – An rodo los ojos.

-Ni en sueños – miro a la chica a la que defendió –, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La jovencita era bastante bonita. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana haciéndole parecer esas muñecas frágiles, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes como las mismas esmeraldas. Su larga melena le llegaba hasta sus caderas, siendo de un color castaño, bastante ondulado en las puntas. Su cuerpo era fino y delicado, toda una dama muy hermosa con su rostro tan tierno y dulce que provocaba el sonrojo de cualquiera. Sinceramente Angeline acordó que la chica era toda una monada, pareciendo una de esas chicas que necesitan protección de todo lo malo que intentara alcanzarlas. Y se dijo quien era en cuanto la defendió, la concursante Melody Rosevelth, una alumna que estaba en su salón pero era muy silenciosa para poder notarla, aunque su belleza llamaba.

La chica le miro unos instantes, antes de sonrojarse y sin decirle ni una palabra salir disparada del lugar dejándola sorprendida. Laura soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Menuda chiquilla que es – negó con la cabeza – debió decir al menos un gracias por el problema en que te metió.

An se encogió de hombros. Ya no importaba, ignorando ese hecho siguió con su camino mientras hablaba con sus dos nuevas amigas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

-¡Castigados! – el grito resonó por todo el lugar congelando a los presentes.

Angeline abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que Meil. Esto no podía estar pasándoles justo ahora, pero al ver la mirada airada de Raven les confirmo que la maestra no estaba bromeando para nada. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Todo por culpa de sus estúpidas peleas. An había llegado a la clase de baile recién cambiada luego de haber tenido una larga conversación con Evangelyne – quien al parecer parecía no estar tan molesta por haber sido abandonada esta mañana –, en donde la morena le conto a la rubia todo acerca del pequeño inconveniente que ocurrió en pleno pasillo. ¿Qué obtuvo como respuesta? Pues Evangelyne le dijo que debía de dar una oportunidad a Meil, ya que la había defendido y evitado que fuera golpeada por un tipejo de tercero. ¡Bueno! ¿De que lado estaba su amiga? Airada como estaba espero a que llegaran los demás alumnos, y en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos la maestra les sonrió anunciándoles que ese día practicarían un delicado Vals en parejas. ¿Cuál fue el problema? Su pareja termino siendo el intento de chico malo. Ambos se habían quedado perplejos, y juntos pidieron un cambio, al cual Raven se negó de inmediato. Resignados comenzaron a bailar con los demás… o más intentaron hacerlo. Estando juntos habían comenzado a discutir, luego empezaron a darse pisotones – de parte de ella a Meil – y la leve discusión termino a gritos asustando a muchos alumnos y despertando la ira de la maestra. An intento justificarse, pero Raven se negó dándole un sermón tanto a ella como Meil. Finalmente se resigno a seguir intentando excusarse, dejando que la maestra la regañara por minutos junto a su pareja.

Y es aquí donde Raven les grito que estaban castigados, dejándolos sorprendidos y sin poder creérselo. Laura y Yasmin le vieron con lastima, mientras que por el fondo Melody le dirigió una mirada silenciosa.

-Pero maestra Anghel – dijo Meil con una mueca –. No es jus…

-Ni una palabra más joven Mo – ordeno la mujer haciendo gruñir al moreno –. Tanto usted como la joven Swan están castigados. Ya acabo la clase y como esta es la última de hoy, ninguno de los dos se ira de aquí hasta que este baile no este perfeccionado – los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe –. Tienen todo el tiempo para ensayar, y espero que el Jueves esto este perfecto. Mandare en unas horas a un alumno para que supervise sus progresos, hasta entonces sigan practicando – miro a los demás alumnos – Pueden retirarse ya.

Ella solo observo como Laura, Yasmin y el resto se iba, dándoles algunas miradas de compasión al tener que seguir ensayando una pieza tan… romántica. ¡Asco de palabra! An murmuro una maldición, y Xavier le dijo por señas que ya mañana hablaría, ella asintió en confirmación. ¿Por qué la mala suerte estaba de su lado ese día? Observo a Raven salir del salón dejándola a solas con el intento de chico malo. Él la miro enojado, y ella le devolvió esa mirada.

En definitiva este sería el peor ensayo de toda su vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

-¡A la mierda este baile! – la exclamación masculina resonó en las cuatro paredes – ¡Eres la peor bailarina que alguna vez he conocido!

Los brillantes ojos color plata relampaguearon rabiosos al escuchar sus palabras. Estaba cansada, demasiado agitada y con su ritmo cardiaco acelerado por culpa de la excesiva práctica realizada. Llevo atrás unos rebeldes cabellos que tenia pegados al rostro y lanzo una fulminante mirada a su compañero de baile. La nívea piel de la muchacha estaba empapada de sudor, ocasionando que la ligera tela del sujetador deportivo se pegara más a su cuerpo dando notoriedad de sus curvas delanteras. Sin duda a pesar de estar pegajosa se veía atractiva y atrayente, una combinación de belleza provocativa que al parecer el joven frente a ella no notaba por culpa de la rabia que estaba dominándolo. ¿Por qué este hombre era tan idiota? La morena no era la única culpable del fallo en la pieza, él también tenía parte de culpa. En un baile, la pareja debía de tener coordinación conjunta por tanto los dos debían de alinear a la perfección sus movimientos y dejar de lado toda incomodidad emocional. Gracioso, ese detalle no existía en la práctica de ambos. La dos horas enteras se las habían pasado peleando, criticando los pasos del otro, además de darse un pisotón de vez en cuando –por parte de Angeline –. Entonces, ¿cómo pretendían mostrar algo decente a Raven si no conseguían realizar ni un puto giro? De cierta forma Meil tenía razón. Mordiendo el labio inferior cedió ante sus negativas mentales, ella también estaba poniéndose caprichosa al no querer cooperar, pero no era la única culpable. El otro culpable estaba frente a ella maldiciéndola como el único "problema". Ya no dudaba que fuera un grandísimo idiota. Levanto la vista con orgullo del suelo lista para enfrentarse a él cuando se quedo paralizada. Observo fijamente al "intento de chico malo" y sin querer soltó una pequeña exclamación inaudible – para él –.

Ahora entendía porque las chicas estaban prendidas de él. Meil era bastante alto, mucho más de lo que ella pensó, incluso Angeline siendo alta no le llegaba ni a la barbilla. La de ojos como la plata siguió examinándolo. Tenía los ojos de un profundo color marrón, intenso y brillante, lleno de misterios sin revelar que lo hacían mucho más llamativo. No había que decir nada de su rostro, él era demasiado atractivo provocando sin querer –o tal vez adrede– la rendición de muchas mujeres. Su complexión era atlética, sin duda alguna, ya que la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta se le pegaba a sus marcados músculos debido al sudor. Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave color carmín por la vergüenza, rápidamente aparto la mirada mientras su corazón latía en desenfreno. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se sentía nerviosa de estar junto a él? Ya había visto a este hombre varias veces –cinco veces para ser exactos y seis contando este ensayo – y en ninguna de esas ocasiones él provoco sensaciones que habían estado muertas desde hace años. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensó en la belleza masculina? En realidad podía admitir el atractivo de un joven, sin embargo, nunca se había vuelto a sonrojar o sentir algo por aquella belleza. Al menos no desde "el error". Si, en definitiva su problema con los hombres aumentaba más cada día que pasaba. A este paso seguiría dañada por siempre.

Unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura con algo de brusquedad haciéndola chillar por la sorpresa. Alzando la vista se encontró con los orbes de color marrón, el brillante par le miraba con burla, provocando que sus nervios cambiaran por rabia. Un torrente de enojo recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. ¿A que demonios se debía la estúpida sonrisa que este tonto tenía en el rostro? Las manos le picaron por querer darle un buen golpe y borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, principalmente por su enojo que aún no se pasaba.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – exclamo alarmada la joven. Meil solo le miro como si fuera una tonta al no darse cuenta.

-No lo sé, tal vez… ¿cogerte de la cintura para comenzar a bailar? – dijo con sarcasmo el moreno – se ve que te perdiste en tu mundo irreal, dime ¿Te fuiste a Francia o a Alemania en tu fantasía? – la burla estaba presente – ¡Oh! No me digas ¿Acaso soñabas conmigo? – sonrió de lado – es normal que te hayas enamorado de mi, soy muy atractivo y el sueño de toda mujer.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Dónde quedo la humildad? – pregunto con sarcasmo la joven –. En primera intento de chico malo – de inmediato Meil le fulmino con la mirada – no estoy enamorada de ti, solo una ciega lo haría y créeme no lo estoy – un bufido fue la respuesta de él –. Segundo, no estaba en un mundo de ensueño y tercero – ella le arqueo una ceja –, se supone que la posición correcta es…

-Sé que no es la posición correcta – recalco Meil rodando los ojos – solo hice eso para que prestaras atención, ¿Cómo terminaremos el baile cuando la "dama" – la palabra era puro sarcasmo haciéndola gruñir – esta más concentrada en sus fantasías que en la danza?

Meil sonrió al ver como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban con fuerza dándole un aspecto dulce a su expresión. ¿Dulce? Una palabra que no estaba en su vocabulario, pero podría hacer una excepción al ver a esta niñata. Con delicadeza él coloco su mano derecha sobre el omóplato izquierdo de Angeline, provocando de inmediato que esta se tensara. Entrecerró los ojos al ver esa simple acción involuntaria, ya lo había notado en los ensayos e incluso en la clase de Raven. Solo con tocarla Angeline se tensaba poniéndose nerviosa, algo que no ayudaba mucho a la hora de bailar. ¿Le molestaba tanto el contacto de Meil? Haciéndose el desentendido con su reacción cogió la mano derecha de ella con su mano izquierda, haciéndola poner mucho más tensa. La escucho tomar aire con brusquedad antes de fijarse como su fina mano termino colocándose sobre su hombro derecho, mandándole sin querer una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos? Aparto la mirada de ella fijándose mejor en la pared de al fondo. Nunca antes había sentido algo de… ¿incomodidad? Si, eso se ajustaba a lo que sentía al lado de la fémina. La respuesta más lógica es que aún se sentía culpable por haberle provocado tremenda humillación el día anterior. Si, era eso. Debía de ser eso. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado inicio el baile con un paso, y de inmediato ella le siguió con un fluido movimiento. Dos pasos más, ella igualo siguiéndole con algo de torpeza. ¿A que venia esa poca gracia? Frunció el ceño mientras seguía moviendo sus pies acorde al modo de baile. Dio un paso hacia atrás y ella casi tropezó en el movimiento. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Ni siquiera habían iniciado los giros y ella hacia un esfuerzo por hacer mal todo. Bien, podría ser que parte de la culpa fuera de él porque habían estado peleando casi toda las horas, sin embargo eso debía acabar. Ocurría lo mismo de las otras veces, no lograban hacer un buen trabajo por alguna razón que Meil desconocía y eso le frustraba demasiado. Debían de aclarar esta situación, o sino jamás obtendrían frutos luego de tanto esfuerzo dado.

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos anclándose al suelo e impidiendo otro pésimo intento de baile por parte de ambos. Ella le miro desconcertada, su expresión de sorpresa le dijo todo lo que no era expresado con palabras; _"¿Qué era lo que sucedía?"_. Era la misma incógnita que rondaba la cabeza de él.

-¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunto Angeline sin entender.

-Estamos haciendo todo mal – justifico él haciéndola suspirar – no hemos llegado a realizar un buen movimiento – su voz no sonó con reclamo sino con curiosidad –, estas demasiado tensa y tropiezas con cada paso que doy ¿Te incomoda que sea tu compañero de baile? – ella no respondió haciéndole sentir molesto –. Tomare tu silencio como un si, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo sea tu compañero? ¿Es por lo que paso ayer? – más silencio. Si esta mujer amaba cabrearlo –. Mira sino lo sabes los asuntos emocionales se dejan de lado…

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon, su boca formo una mueca de molestia antes de que le contestara –. Me sé la frasecita no necesitas repetírmela, y si me pongo tensa es porque no me gusta tu toque Mo – elevo la barbilla con orgullo –, y con respecto a lo de ayer, ya lo dije, no me importa.

-¿No importa? Pues bien, como quieras – contesto él con fastidio.

¿No le importaba? ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos se ponía tan molesta con su sola presencia?! Esta mujer era demasiado complicada, demasiado terca para que Meil la aguantara. Soltándola, fue en dirección a la radio que estaba ubicada en el suelo del salón, y bajo la mirada de Angeline puso en marcha la canción que les había tocado bailar en la clase de la tarde. La melodía dio inicio, el moreno solo volvió a su sitio y sin decir más palabras cogió a la chica como hace unos momentos atrás e inicio el baile sin impórtale su inconformidad. Estaba cansado, harto y con la terquedad de querer lograr algo imposible a la vista de cualquiera. Era como intentar domar a una yegua salvaje, te subías varias veces a su lomo y esta en respuesta te arrojaba al suelo con rabia; burlándose de tus pobres intentos de control. Él era el jinete terco, no entendía la palabra "no lo lograre", por tanto su mete era domarla, amansarla hasta volverá un animal pacifico y comprensivo con su amo. Los pasos de ella seguían siendo algo torpes, hasta que de un momento a otro el soltó un: _"Eres un caso perdido, mejor resígnate. Ni siquiera en la competencia lograras hacer algo bien"_. Al instante la morena soltó un gruñido, dos segundos después sus pasos igualaron a los de él sorprendiéndolo. De la torpeza que demostró al inicio ya no quedaba nada, ahora Angeline se movía con gracia, una delicadeza tan enorme que parecía como si flotara con cada movimiento conjunto. Sonriendo para sus adentros, continúo dando marcha al Vals mientras ella le seguía con una mirada de sorpresa que luego se transformo en triunfo y satisfacción. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que por fin habían logrado lo imposible.

-Vaya vaya, se ve que lo único necesario para incentivarte a hacer las cosas bien es amenazándote – comento con un deje de burla en su voz – menuda chica que eres Swan, prefieres el método malo.

-Muy gracioso Mo – contesto ella divertida –, es muy divertida tu broma – él sonrió más – como la de ayer, supongo que te reíste mucho de esa ¿No?

An se sorprendió al ver como de repente Meil se tensaba al oír sus palabras. Parpadeo creyendo que estaba equivocada, pero no fue así. El moreno tenía una mueca en el rostro, una que era fácil de identificar. Culpa. Se sentía completamente culpable por lo que ayer había sucedidos, y eso era lo que menos se esperaba la joven. ¿Enserio él sentía remordimiento? Recordó entonces las palabras de Evangelyne; _"Angeline, es muy obvio que Meil intenta disculparse a su forma. ¡Intento defenderte! ¿Qué eso no cuenta como disculpas?"_. La morena miro a los ojos al joven, examinando como esos profundos orbes marrones le miraban con pena, diciendo en silencio una disculpa que ella seguía negando. ¿Estaba siendo cruel? Su orgullo había sido machacado la noche anterior, y ese día muchos hombres se habían burlado de ella y tuvo que soportar los comentarios malhablados de muchas chicas. Sin embargo, Meil tampoco era el único culpable. Ella misma participo siendo grosera, cruel además de orgullosa con él. No. Angeline inicio todo al lanzarle la copa llena de ponche, él solo respondió como ella también hubiera hecho. Tragando saliva bajo la mirada avergonzada, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más de lo debido. Lo siguiente que diría sería la primera disculpa que soltaría a un hombre. Y nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

"No volveré a disculparme nunca más por algo así" **pensó la joven sonrojada.**

-Ya no importa – Meil se sorprendió al oír sus palabras – tú hiciste lo que yo hubiera hecho si el caso hubiera sido al revés – ella suspiro – tuve parte de culpa al haber caído en tus provocaciones y lanzarte primero el vaso con ponche – el siguió escuchándola mientras ella se sonrojaba más –. Y gracias por salvarme de ese tipo abusador.

Parpadeo sorprendido antes de que sonriera –. Me estas pidiendo disculpas angelito, ¿Tú a mí? – ella le fulmino con la mirada –, no te preocupes no soy rencoroso además ya luego me pagaras la salvadita que te di.

-Grandísimo hijo de perra – musito ella entre dientes deteniendo sus lentos movimientos – trataba de hacerte sentir menos culpable y… – se mordió el labio inferior antes de bufar – ¡Me arrepiento de darte las gracias!

Él soltó una carcajada al oírla. Menuda chiquilla que era esta. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de color plata, y cuando los miro fijamente quedo atrapado en ellos. Por un momento fue testigo de la tormenta plateada que se debatía en esos orbes misteriosos, cuando de repente todo cambio. La tormenta cedió, disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que solo existió tranquilidad, una marea inocente para él. La rabia fue sustituida por la curiosidad, ella estaba preguntándole con su mirar porque seguía mirándole tan fijamente. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No tenía ni la menor idea. Solo estaba concentrando todos sus pensamientos en los perfectos que eran ese par de ojos, tan mágicos y seductores que lo transportaron a un mundo nuevo. Le gustaban demasiado, de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido nunca había admirado sus ojos, pero en los de Angeline podría decir que eran los más hermosos de todo el mundo. Meil siguió examinándola, fijándose en su rostro. Nariz pequeña, respingada y un poco chata; largas y espesas pestañas negras junto con suaves facciones que en verdad parecían las de un ángel de los cielos. ¿Por qué no se había fijado mejor de su belleza en todo el largo ensayo que tuvieron? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de bonita que era ella? Ciego, una palabra que jamás pensó asociar con él. La mano que había estado entrelazada con la de An, se soltó y subió hasta tocar delicadamente el rostro de ella. Un ligero roce de las yemas de sus dedos provoco otra corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, tan fuerte que creyó que la descarga podría dejarlo inconsciente. Angeline musito algo en voz baja, él no le escucho pero noto un brillo en esos ojos exóticos. Su mano no perdió tiempo, acaricio con lentitud la suave piel llenándole de sensaciones extrañas, produciendo con cada toque ansias de más. La otra mano ubicada en el omoplato de la muchacha, descendió hasta su espalda, dando una lenta caricia que provoco un escalofrió en Angeline. Interesante respuesta. Los ojos del chico se fijaron entonces en lo que nunca miraban y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sus labios. Los llenos labios eran de un suave tono rojizo. Delicados, suaves y apetecibles… demasiado tentadores. ¿Qué sabor tendrían? ¿Serán tan suaves como aparentaban ser? ¿Se moldearían bien contra los de él? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas. La curiosidad era el más grande pecado de toda persona, y el moreno no era la excepción. Acerco más su rostro dejándolo a centímetros del de ella. Angeline no se movió, se quedo quieta entre sorprendida e incrédula haciéndole sentir más divertido, una niña inocente. Solo un simple movimiento y podría besarla, ¿Qué daño causaría aquello? Nada malo, eso pensaba él al menos. La tentación supero sus posibilidades, necesitaba comprobar como ella besaba, si lo hacia apasionado y brusco o tímido y dulce. Lo descubriría ya. Bajo la cabeza y estrechándola más unió sus labios a los de ella saboreando al fin la gloria.

Los labios de Meil presionaron los suyos tomándola por sorpresa, algo duros al principio pero luego se ablandaron conforme la besaba. Una de sus manos la tenía agarrada de la cintura estrechándola contra su duro cuerpo, mientras que la otra acariciaba con lentitud su rostro. Combinación extraña, aún más el hecho de que An estaba disfrutando de este beso que jamás debió ocurrir. ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando de esto? No lo comprendía, era algo ilógico, estúpido, fuera de razonamiento, y… le gustaba. Cerró sus ojos con algo de fuerza. Tímidamente comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de él, intentando llevar su ritmo, con algo de miedo llevo sus manos tras su nuca y correspondió con un poco más de osadía. Meil sonrió contra sus labios, ella solo dejo pasar su acción y continúo besándolo. Al principio había sido algo suave, ahora todo era diferente; la delicadeza había sido cambiada por la pasión. Ella se dejaba guiar, permitiendo que él devorara su boca, ingresando su húmeda lengua y enredándola a la de ella. Una batalla dio inicio, una guerra que An no quería perder. Sus uñas se clavaron contra la piel de Meil, haciendo presión de sobra creando unas medias lunas de marcas; sin embargo, a él pareció no importarle ya que estaba más concentrado en seguir saboreándole que en otra cosa. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, tan juntos que sentían la elevada temperatura del otro junto a los martilleos de sus corazones que habían acompasado sus ritmos. Suavidad y dureza, dos opuestos que se complementaban a la perfección. Explosiones de sensaciones, culpables de zambullirlos en un delirio. Nada podía arruinar esto, nada podía separarlos de esa unión… o al menos eso pensaba él.

Una tos sorprendió a Angeline. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe enfocándose en la persona que estaba frente a ellos siendo espectador de tremenda escena. Axel. El rubio de pacotilla. Como si de una niña haciendo una travesura se tratara, Angeline soltó un gritito de horror contra los labios de Meil arruinando el ambiente. Avergonzada se separo bruscamente del moreno, empujándolo hacia atrás y terminando en definitiva aquel beso que hasta hace unos momentos había disfrutado. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados por el beso mientras que su respiración era muy agitada. Demasiada obviedad de su crimen cometido, y su cómplice no daba mucha ayuda tampoco. Meil estaba a un lado fulminándole a ella con la mirada, como si el acto de acabar su "roce" hubiera sido un golpe bajo para su ego.

-¿Qué… – su voz sonó temblorosa – estas haciendo aquí Axel? – una ceja arqueada le contesto su pregunta. Él era el alumno que iba a mandar Raven.

-La maestra Anghel me mando para ver sus progresos – contesto simplemente el rubio – aunque – sonrió maliciosamente – los veo más concentrados en otras "cosas" – ella se sonrojo más al oírlo –, en lugar del baile. ¿Es así como se practica ahora? ¿Con la boca? – se carcajeo – menudo cambio de estilo.

-¡Oh cállate! – exclamo con fastidio Meil. Sus ojos marrones fulminaban al rubio por haber interrumpido el beso –, lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, ¿Podrías irte ya? Tu sola presencia me causa malestar, ya tengo mucho con aguantarte en nuestra habitación.

"¿Su habitación?" **pensó sorprendida la joven **"¿Son compañeros de cuarto?"

Eso no se lo había esperado, ¿ambos compartiendo un cuarto? ¿con la antipatía que se tenían? Si que eso debía de ser un caos. Entonces un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Sintió una fija mirada sobre ella, y se hacia una idea de quien era esa persona. Meil. Sin poderlo impedir busco sus ojos encontrándose con unos brillantes y grandes orbes marrones que un día antes le recordaron al peor hombre del mundo. ¿Ahora? Le gustaban demasiado; tanto que los consideraba un arma peligrosa. Algo que podía desarmarla. Como ella siempre decía: "Los ojos son el reflejo del alma". Y la de él estaba dañada, provocando una curiosidad tan grande en su interior que no sabía como describirla. ¿Qué secretos escondería en su interior? Daría lo que fuera por saberlo. Froto sus brazos instintivamente mientras seguía mirándolo directamente a los ojos hasta que prefirió tener un punto de visualización mejor. En otras palabras… miro la pared. Intento no sentirse incomoda, salvo que su intento fue simplemente eso. La jovencita no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar por el rabillo del ojo por vergüenza. ¿Por qué diablos había correspondido? Lo apropiado habría sido separarse y asestarle una cachetada que le volteara la cara. ¿Lo hizo? por supuesto que no. Como una tonta accedió a ser besada hasta que le falto el aire, y si no hubiera sido por la llegada tal vez el intento de chico malo la hubiera devorado con los labios. Al imaginarse tal cosa, su rostro enrojeció tanto que temió que Meil la viera; velozmente bajo la mirada a sus pies y prefirió ver sus zapatillas a mirar a alguno de estos dos chicos. Sus dos dolores de cabeza. ¿Por qué esto debía pasarle a ella? ¿Acaso la mala suerte le perseguía? Sea donde sea lo malo le pasaba. Primero sus padres, luego su hermana, sus tíos, su pésima elección de amor platónico y ahora… su sueño. Todo siempre le salía al revés, y estos dos días en la academia fueron los peores de este año. ¡Todo por culpa de Meil! ¡Y otra vez estaba pensando en él! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía quitárselo de la mente? ¡Pasaba lo mismo con Axel!

¿Por qué lo beso? ¿Por qué disfruto de un beso con un chico al que no soportaba? Sus pensamientos eran una maraña sin solución, además en combinación al cansancio… la hacia sentirse agotada. Ella solo quería irse a dormir, ni siquiera se atrevía a ir a tomar la cena que se llevaría a cabo a las siete. Solo quería descansar. Le dolía a tormentos la cabeza, y si alguno de estos dos se burlaba de ella o incluso Meil hacia referencia al "beso", ella sería capaz de echarse a gritar – o llorar en el peor de los casos – y eso si que no seria bueno para nadie. En tres palabras: pésimo primer día.

Axel soltó un bufido ante el comentario de Meil, sin embargo fue plenamente consciente de las miradas que esos dos se lanzaban, y de alguna forma eso le disgusto. De manera rápida negó con la cabeza, era estúpido sentirse incomodo por eso. En todo caso debería sentirse como un inoportuno, pero por el lado bueno… ahora podía molestar a Meil por horas cuando fueran a dormir y sin contenerse sonrió.

-El sentimiento es mutuo – correspondió el rubio con una mueca burlona – ahora díganme como va el baile para poder largarme de una buena vez.

Meil entrecerró los ojos y brindo aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto molestaba a Axel como a Angeline –. Ya esta terminado, para tu información hemos logrado realizar el mejor baile de todos los tiempos…

-No lo hemos terminado – interrumpió Angeline rápidamente – íbamos recién dominándolo un poco – sintió la fulminante mirada de Meil pero la ignoro – así que aún vamos a la deriva.

Axel le miro incrédulo unos segundos, antes de que estallara en sonaras carcajadas haciendo que Meil soltara una maldición. ¿Enserio Axel debía de enterarse que aún no podían dominar el baile? Su orgullo se sintió algo dolido. El rubio sonrió con arrogancia haciendo rodar los ojos a Meil, él tampoco estaba de mucho humor luego de lo ocurrido. Estaba cabreado, con su compañero de cuarto y su pareja de baile. Con el primero por ser un maldito inoportuno e interrumpir el delicioso beso que estaba compartiendo con Angeline – todavía podía sentir su delicioso sabor en los labios – y del cual quería seguir siendo participe. Con la segunda, por haberse separado de él con tanto horror como si acabara de cometer un sacrilegio, ¿por qué ese cambio de actitud? Podría ser que Meil no tuviera una gran experiencia en los besos, pero ella había estado disfrutando – o eso aparento – así que no le iba a salir con la tontería de que el moreno no sabia besar. Lo curioso fue el modo de besar de ella; había sido tímida, cuidadosa y a la vez tenía miedo de tocarle, temiendo hacerlo rabiar con un movimiento en falso. La miro de soslayo, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato la joven aparto por segunda vez su mirada centrándose mejor en la pared del salón. ¿Y a que venia ahora su modo de ignorarlo? ¡Lo sabía! Las mujeres eran todo un lío. Apretó los puños fastidiado, soportando las carcajadas del inútil de Axel y con ganas de estrellarle uno de sus puños en la cara. Tal vez de esa forma pararía sus risas. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera metido en tremendo lio? Primer día de clases, termino castigado, defendiendo a una ingrata y lo peor de todo… escuchando las burlas de su odiado compañero de cuarto. Julián tenia la culpa de todo, de eso no cavia duda alguna. Luego se vengaría de su representante. Lo haría sufrir por un buen rato por hacerlo pasar por humillación tras humillación.

La risa de Axel se termino al fin. El rubio con una sonrisa divertida camino en dirección a Angeline, esta le miro con una ceja arqueada cuando de repente el ojicastaño la sujeto de la muñeca y tiro de ella. La morena sorprendida solo se dejo llevar, termino chocando contra el pecho de él dejándola tensa. Meil frunció el ceño al ver esa acción, ¿por qué diablos Axel hacia eso? No, la pregunta era; ¿por qué de repente Meil se sentía molesto al ver aquella escena? Negó con la cabeza, tontas emociones.

-Se puede saber – dijo la voz de Angeline un poco molesta – ¿por qué me estas tocando rubio oxigenado? – la carcajada broto de la boca de Meil sin poderlo evitar. Correcto le daba puntos por el apodo, al final ese angelito tenía una lengua bastante afilada.

-Tomando a una bonita compañera de baile – contesto el rubio ofendido – para poder enseñarle a ese tío de ahí – señalo al moreno – como se baila un sencillo vals que ni el mismo puede dominar.

-¡Si puedo dominar ese simple baile! – se quejo ofendido el ojimarrón – serás tú el que no puede rubiecito.

Axel bufo al oír esos dos apodos. Meil y Angeline tenían algo en común a la hora de elegir apodos ofensivos contra él, y todos iban relacionados con la palabra rubio. ¿Es que no podían dejar de relacionarlo con el tinte de cabello? ¡Él era natural! Jamás en su maldita corta vida había usado algún producto en su cabello, por tanto era puramente natural. Solo shampoo y agua. Nada más… menudo par que eran estos dos, sabían como apuñalar con palabras o hacer perder la cabeza a uno. Apretando los dientes se puso en la posición correcta para iniciar el baile mientras Angeline lo seguía de mala gana, su mano sin querer rozo la piel de su cuello paralizándolo. La sensación le gusto, bajo un segundo la mirada hacia ella quien solo le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil y susurro: _"oxigenado"_.

-Correcto, ¿tienen algo en contra de los rubios? – murmuro con molestia Axel – soy natural si no lo saben, jamás usaría tinte.

-Vil mentira – se burlo Meil desde el suelo en donde se sentó – vi tintes junto a oxigenta en el baño, no lo niegues Axel no eres natural.

-¡Cierra la bocaza! – gruño el rubio – pon la puta música y observa Mo como se baila en verdad – miro a Angeline quien arqueo una ceja – ahora coopera conmigo niña mimada y llevaremos la fiesta en paz.

-Cabrón – fue lo único que recibió en respuesta.

Escucho como entre murmullos de fastidio su compañero de cuarto ponía de mala gana la canción, a su lado Angeline le miro con rabia. ¿Aún seguía enojada con él? Rencorosa que era esta mujer. La cogió con algo de fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo por un instante cada suave curva de su cuerpo haciéndolo tragar saliva en voz baja. Era demasiado suave, demasiado femenina. Los ojos plateados le miraron en silencio; en cuanto la música comenzó a resonar, sus propios pies iniciaron pasos. Al principio la joven no coopero mucho con él, poniéndose tensa hasta el punto de moverse con rigidez en lugar de hacer los movimientos lentos y delicados. ¿Por qué se ponía en ese estado? No la había visto bailar con Meil – solo llego a ver el intercambio de saliva –, así que no estaba seguro si tenía el mismo problema junto a él, o solo era con Axel. Soltó un suspiro cuando parpadeo sorprendido al pensar en algo. Una divertida idea cruzo por su mente descarada haciéndole sonreír de lado. Sin darle previo aviso, realizo un giro con ella sorprendiéndola y soltándola antes de tiempo. An chillo cuando casi cae al suelo, sino fuera porque Axel la sujeto de la cintura a tiempo y la pego a su fuerte pecho con una sonrisa malvada. La agitada respiración de la joven no se normalizo tan fácilmente, todo por culpa del tremendo susto que este tonto le hizo pasar.

La morena levanto la vista iracundo, cerro su mano en un puño y golpeo enojada al rubio en el pecho. En respuesta este solo rió. ¿Acaso había querido matarla? Idiota. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, martilleando sin parar y ella solo rezo mentalmente para que Axel no lo escuchara malinterpretando la acción. ¿Qué diría si escuchara el fuerte golpeteo? Seguramente relacionaría su nerviosismo con alguna tonta atracción. ¡Eso jamás! Antes muera que dejar que este rubio pensara algo erróneo. Ya había cometido un tremendo disparate al permitir ser besada por el "intento de chico malo" – salvo que disfruto de los labios de él (cosa que no debió pasar) e incluso correspondió –, sin embargo… ¡Diablos! Debía dejar de poner "peros" a todo. No debió corresponder y punto final. No volvería a pasar, de eso ya se encargaría ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – murmuro Angeline lanzándole una mirada asesina a Axel – ¡Pude haberme matado!

Sonriendo, el rubio negó con la cabeza. Lentamente los coloco otra vez en la posición de inicio, ayudando de paso a la chica a estabilizarse. La acerco más a su cuerpo hasta que se moldearon a la perfección sonrojándola. Había estado cerca de los hombres, para los bailes claro estaba sin embargo ella prefería hacer solos, no con un compañero y sinceramente… no bailaba con uno desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso no iba a pasar – dijo él en voz baja. Una seductora sonrisa cubrió su rostro – puedes confiar en mí – vio como en los ojos color plata aprecia un brillo de temor, el rubio suspiro – si quieres lograr esta pieza tienes que confiar en tu compañero, sea en mí o en Meil.

Ella guardo silencio hasta que por fin hablo.

-No confió en los hombres – contradijo ella bufando mientras esquivaba la mirada –. Mucho menos en ti o en ese prototipo de chico malo – suspiro – pero por esta vez lo hare, solo por el baile.

Axel rodo los ojos, aunque el fondo sonreía divertido. Sin esperar a que ella volviera a decir algo más reanudo los pasos del Vals, y esta vez Angeline si coopero. Sus pasos eran delicados, tan fluidos que si parecían una verdadera pareja de baile. An parpadeaba al ver como por fin se había compenetrado bien a alguien, y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Miro hacia abajo, observando como los pies de ambos hacían movimientos adecuados, no como antes con Meil… con quien se había llevado pisotones (más para él que para ella), no obstante habían dominado bien los pasos gracias a que por un momento cooperaron. Lamentablemente Axel tenía razón esta vez. Tenía que confiar en su compañero – odiaba decirlo – y si quería pasar las clases de baile… debía de confiar en su pareja, o en este caso en Meil para lograr un buen Vals. Sus pensamientos divagaron hasta que por fin empezó a realizar los giros, él la sostenía y ella giraba. Se sentía genial. Su mente solo estaba en el baile, en ella no existía nada más. Ni quejas, ni recuerdos, ni odios. Solo existía felicidad por bailar, una alegría extrema de que por fin podía moverse en compás sin necesidad de gritos o algo por el estilo.

Tal vez bailar con Axel no fuera tan malo, ni tampoco con Meil. Tal vez estos tipos no fuera tan desgraciados y bastardos, eso lo pensó cinco segundos… hasta que ella tropezó y se fue para atrás con el rubio. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron estupefactos antes de que él reaccionara y diera un giro llevándose la mayor parte del impacto. Angeline cerro los ojos esperando sentir un dolor que nunca llego. ¿Por qué? Escucho un "BAM" en combinación con un "Auch". Abriendo los ojos deprisa, observo con desconcierto como debajo suyo se hallaba un Axel adolorido. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Él había…? ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo? Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo adecuado para esa situación, no obstante, nada salió de sus labios. Lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo en silencio. Estudio como el rubio soltaba blasfemias por un dolor de espalda debido al fuerte porrazo que se llevó. Levanto la vista enojado encontrándose con el mirar de ella y en cuanto lo hizo… ella quedo atrapada. Sus ojos los había descrito comparándolos a un tono castaño, un grave error; eran de un oscuro y profundo color chocolate, tan cálido que la devoro en su abismo de sensaciones. Por segunda vez en ese día quedo pérdida en los ojos de un hombre, ignorando incluso las carcajadas que Meil soltaba desde su sitio. Esto no era correcto, estaba cometiendo demasiadas locuras en un solo día, la principal fue besar a Meil y ahora… caer en estos hermosos ojos. Que Dios le ayudara, porque hubiera sido preferible jamás venir a esta escuela para evitar conocer estas sensaciones de deseo.

Al final Lucian no se equivocaba. Para conseguir lo que quieres debes pasar primero los obstáculos que se pongan en tu camino, no obstante… su hermano nunca menciono que esos "obstáculos" serían dos arrogantes hombres.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Meil estaba con un mal humor mirando la escena frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible que ella bailara tan bien con Axel y no con él? Le molestaba. Enserio le hacia sentir algo enojado, y no entendía porque esa estúpida reacción. Apretando sus manos en puños dirigió su mirada en dirección a uno de los espejos del salón de baile, en el pudo ver el reflejo de la pareja danzando de un modo suave y refinado, pareciendo un dúo de aristócratas de la época antigua. Axel parecía un estúpido príncipe de cuento y ella la princesa enamorada. Parpadeo al pensar eso, ¿había dicho princesa? Fijo su mirada en ella examinándola y con molestia acordó que si parecía una princesita de cuento. Con su espalda un poco erguida, sus brillantes ojos centellando además de sus pasos suaves la hacían parecer a esas mujeres engreídas que uno estaba acostumbrado a odiar. ¿Por qué no le parecía antipática entonces? Primordialmente ¿Por qué la había besado? Él no era un idiota prepotente, sin embargo en cuanto la había mirado entre sus brazos… perdió el sentido común. Todavía podía recordar esos orbes curiosos, siguiendo cada una de sus acciones. Y lo que jamás olvidaría… el sabor de sus suaves y suculentos labios. Había tocado el paraíso en cuanto la beso, había devorado su boca con un hambre inimaginable y no pudo evitar sentirse… extraño al entender la poca experiencia en besos que ella poseía. ¿Qué palabra se adaptaría? ¿Fastidio? Nada de eso, ¿Orgullo? ¿Satisfacción? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué debía de sentirse de esa forma? Mejor dicho ¿por qué estaba tan enojado de que Axel la cogiera entre sus brazos?

Apretó los dientes. Esto no le pasaba a él, es más no debería sentir nada con respecto a una tontería como esa. Un beso no significaba nada, solo es algo que se da para experimentar y punto final, ¿No es así? Si beso a esa chica fue para saber que se sentía, como besaba ella, pero eso no significaba que "eso" cambiaria en algo su relación. Por supuesto que no. Siguió visualizando la danza por el espejo cuando fue testigo de una acción inesperada. Los labios de la joven Swan se curvaron hacia arriba formando una preciosa sonrisa que calo algo en su interior. Sintió como soltaba un suspiro y veía el ligero carmín de las mejillas de ella, quien solo seguía bailando y sonriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Una sensación desconocida se agito en su interior. Sus propias mejillas ardieron, y como si un chiquillo nervioso se tratara bajo la mirada oyendo el martilleó de su corazón descontrolado. En definitiva no se encontraba bien de salud, no obstante nunca antes experimento estos síntomas. ¿Habría enfermado ese día? Tendría que ir a la enfermería después. Con las mejillas aún sonrojadas levanto la vista nuevamente encontrándose con esa brillante sonrisa que le volvió a hacer sentir distante. En verdad Angeline era todo un caso. Ese día al verla sufriendo las malditas burlas de los hombres de la academia, no pudo evitar ponerse a protector con ella. ¡Por un demonio! Se paso el día entero alejando a todos los imbéciles que se atrevían a hablar mal de ella, hasta se fue a los golpes con uno de tercero que tuvo la osadía de hablar pestes de la chica. Mierda… parecía su novio protegiéndola.

Sus mejillas ardieron más ante ese innecesario pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Qué carajos le había hecho ella? Meil no lo comprendía en lo más mínimo, lo único que sabia es que esa chica parecía una muñequita que debía de proteger con todas sus fuerzas. Mierda. Enserio parecía su protector.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? – musitó con molestia – ¿Qué me hizo esta mocosa?

Siguió observando el baile cuando de repente noto como Angeline trastabillo para luego perder el equilibrio e irse hacia el suelo junto a Axel. Por propio acto de reflejo Meil salto de su sitio para atraparla, en el tiempo que el rubio daba un giro e impactaba fuertemente contra el suelo amortiguando la caída de la chica. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, roto solo por Axel quien comenzó a soltar juramentos por el dolor en su espalda y eso fue el detonante de la risa de Meil. ¡Santos cielos! Ver a Axel Blaze quejándose como una niñita por un golpe era mejor que cualquier episodio de _American Idol_. Ahora si tendría la razón para sus próximas mofas. Y todo hubiera salido excelente. Sino fuera hasta ese momento cuando noto como Angeline estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de ese rubio oxigenado. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron enormemente, en especial al ver como ella no dejaba de mirar a Axel fijamente, como si de un embrujo se tratara. Las mejillas de Angeline se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras que el rubio se apoyaba en sus codos y levantándose un poco con ellos continuaba mirándola fijamente. Parecía una escena romántica de esas estúpidas películas que las chicas veían. Solo faltaba un maldito beso.

De solo pensarlo Meil volvió sus manos en puños y sintió como una extraña furia se alojaba en su interior. ¿Qué diablos…? Negando con la cabeza y lleno de fastidio por tener que ver una escena como esa se dio vuelta. Al entender que ninguno de esos dos lo notaba – debido a que estaban más entretenidos mirándose fijamente –, cogió sus cosas saliendo con discreción del lugar, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada llena de rabia a la pareja.

Estúpido ángel, le había arruinado su primer día de escuela. La había defendido de las malditas burlas y ¿cómo le pagaba? Ignorándole. Estúpida mujer, estúpida sea por ser una tonta y maldita sea por tener una estúpida y hermosa sonrisa que derrumbo sus defensas. Abruptamente detuvo sus pasos al rebobinar eso último. ¿Había dicho "hermosa"? Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y desecho esos pensamientos. Tonta mujer, ya le había confundido hasta sus pensamientos, ¿qué le había hecho? ¿por qué ahora pensaba tanto ella? respiro hondo, exhalo el aire y sin mirar atrás se fue rumbo a su cuarto. Sería mejor tomar una buena ducha para luego arrojarse a su cama y leer algo. No quería seguir pensando en ella ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque en muy en el fondo, presentía que eso no sería posible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

-¡¿Hablas enserio?! – chillo Evangelyne con los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¡¿Besaste a Meil y caíste sobre Axel?!

Con una mueca de fastidio asintió. Ambas acababan de llegar de la cena, aunque por Angeline hubiera sido preferible no volver a levantarse nunca más. Tenía en la cabeza un completo lio de pensamientos por culpa del intento de chico malo y el rubio de pacotilla. ¿Es qué todo había estado en su contra? En cuanto reacciono a la caída que ella y Axel se habían llevado, solo pudo disculparse antes de coger sus cosas y salir como alma que lleva al diablo. Seguramente Axel la consideraba una loca demente, pero le importaba tanto como si a Eva le importara romperse una uña – su amiga podía parecer Barbie, no obstante no era tan quejica –; y lo peor es que cuando salió del lugar noto que Meil ya se había ido. En aquel momento se sintió como la mayor estúpida en todo el universo. Por haber estado tan maravillada con los ojos de Axel se olvido por completo de su compañero de baile… con quien se había besado ese mismo día. Dios. Este no era su día, ahora tenía dos problemas: 1) Había besado a Meil y 2) Se había caído sobre Axel y ninguno se movió por cinco minutos. ¡Hey! ¿Qué más podría pasarle? ¿Caerle un meteorito en la cabeza? Joder, enserio había sido el peor día de su vida. Ni siquiera a la hora de cenar las cosas mejoraron, había esquivado a esos dos como un ratón escapando de dos gatos, e incluso Xavier le había preguntado que le sucedía. Avergonzada solo había respondido que se sentía demasiado agotada. Gran mentira. Por primera vez al soltar una mentira a su primer amigo se sintió como una desgraciada.

Por otro lado, tampoco es como si Meil o Axel la hubieran estado mirando. Los dos estuvieron más concentrados coqueteando con varias chicas de años mayores que en fijarse en la muchacha a la que uno beso y la que se le cayó encima al otro. Ok… eso era una buena señal ¿verdad? Mordiéndose el labio inferior rezo internamente para que eso fuera realidad. Enserio ella no quería saber más de los hombres, de ninguno más. Ya había tenido suficiente con Stephan.

Con el mero pensamiento de él, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Su primer amor… y su primer error. Nunca lo podría olvidar así pasaran los años. Con él había conocido la alegría en conjunto con la desdicha. ¿Decían que los cuentos eran mentira? Ella no lo pensaba así. Stephan había sido todo un príncipe azul; un hombre de revueltos cabellos color castaño algo oscuro, sin embargo a la luz podía recordar sus brillantes reflejos rubios. Su piel dorada cálida había sido tan suave y tersa… muchas veces llegaba a pensar que él la cuidaba mucho debido a la perfección de esta. ¿Eso era lo mejor de él? Error. Ella había amado su rostro de ángel caído. ¡Había sido todo un Dios! Con solo mirarlo se había quedado sin respiración o hasta tartamudeaba como tonta. Y lo que sin duda la había enamorado… fueron sus ojos. Marrones. Grandes y hermosos, llenos de seducción y una ternura que la envolvió en un mundo de ensueño. Un chico dulce y divertido, con la habilidad de sacar sonrisas con la suya propia. El hombre perfecto que no dudaba en enamorarla con cada pequeña cosa que hacia para ella. Si ella estaba llorando él la había arrullado entre sus brazos, repartiendo tiernos besos por su frente y mejillas susurrando a la vez palabras de consuelo. Dios… ella había amado sus acciones, de una estúpida forma lo idolatro como su "persona especial". Su ángel salvador. Las chicas lo querían, sus amigos lo respetaban, ella lo amaba. Y él era un falso mentiroso. ¿Qué? ¿Parecía inadecuado decir eso? Realmente era la verdadera palabra para definirlo; Stephan siempre fue un mentiroso que engañaba a todos, incluyéndola a ella. En lugar de un príncipe azul había sido una bestia.

Una animal salvaje que lo único que buscaba eran sus propios intereses, y uno de ellos había sido la misma Angeline. Si, ella era una tonta pecadora. Y su pecado más grande había sido confiar en un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Un lobo que como cualquier otro había querido devorar a la estúpida oveja confiada que lo creyó su amigo.

-¡Suertuda! Primer día y te haz ligado a dos chicos sexys de la escuela – dijo emocionada su amiga rubia. De inmediato al oír eso, Angeline se sentó de golpe en la cama y le miro como si tuviera tres cabezas en lugar de una.

-No me he ligado a nadie – se quejo ofendida la morena – ni siquiera estoy interesada en ninguno de los dos, si Meil me besó – sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente – es problema de él, yo no quise que eso pasara y con respecto a Axel – sus mejillas ardieron más – fue un accidente.

Evangelyne le miro en silencio cinco segundos, para luego llevarse las manos a su rostro y soltar un gemido de frustración. Se dejo caer en su cama murmurando algunas palabras en francés que Angeline no comprendió nada. Finalmente la rubia volvió se sentó en su cama, cogió una almohada y se la lanzo a su amiga dándole en la cara. An le miro furibunda ante eso, ¿por qué demonios fue eso?

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – pregunto la chica enojada. Eva bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eres una estúpida! – Angeline abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso – ¡Deberías haber aprovechado la oportunidad! ¡Ligaste con dos tíos guapos y populares! – casi gimió al ver la sorpresa en An – ¡Eres el colmo Angeline Swan! Quiero ahorcarte por ser tan idiota.

Angeline le fulmino con la mirada – ¿De que lado estas? Como amiga recién conocida deberías estar de mi lado.

-Y estoy de tu lado – dijo inmediatamente –, pero si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a dos chicos guapos la hubiera aprovechado.

Evangelyne no lo entendía. La morena soltó un gruñido de rabia recordando a esos dos tontos-mujeriegos (el intento de chico malo y el rubio de pacotilla), ninguno estaba en su lista de favoritos para novio. ¡Además! Ella no quería uno. Ya había tenido uno, y Stephan fue una experiencia que no estaba dispuesta a repetir. ¿Qué pasaba si ambos eran iguales a él? ¿Qué pasaba si la herían de gravedad como él lo había hecho? ¡Já! Para eso primero ella tendría que caer rendida por ellos, y eso señoras y señores nunca ocurriría. Levantando sus manos al cielo continúo hablando.

-Tú no entiendes – dijo An suspirando frustrada – no quiero tener una relación con ellos, ¡No quiero saber más de los hombres!

-Pues si piensas así, en el futuro te quedarás soltera y solitaria con tan solo unos cuantos gatitos que te hagan compañía – resopló la rubia cuando al momento una almohada le golpeó la cara.

-¡Pues prefiero quedarme soltera! – exclamo indignada la morena mientras sonreía al devolverle el almohadazo de hace un momento –. No quiero a un hombre a mi lado y no lo necesito – se cruzó de brazos – el amor no existe, solo es posible en los libros que leo o en las telenovelas.

-¡Hey! No seas negativa – se quejó la rubia lanzándole la almohada a la morena –, el amor sí que existe. Y por ejemplo a mí me gustaría encontrarlo algún día.

Angeline rodo los ojos. Típico de Eva, buscando el amor entre los posibles príncipes azules de esta escuela. Era extraño, puede que acabara de conocer a la rubia, sin embargo, parecía que la conocía de años atrás. Eso se sentía muy bien, tener una amiga a su lado que la apoyara, e incluso le diera la posibilidad de discutir, especialmente con lo cabezota que era Evangelyne. Era muy divertido.

"Nunca espere tener una amiga de verdad" **pensó Angeline con una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia no noto. **

-¡Tú eres tú! – contradijo An – yo no creó en el amor y jamás lo hare, prefiero besar a mi gato que a uno de esos dos ególatras.

-¡Uf! Que complicada eres An – dijo Eva rodando con los ojos – Por cierto, ¿qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo por la escuela? – era mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿A estas horas? – pregunto la morena viendo la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche – estas loca, es muy tarde. Yo solo quiero leer antes de tirarme a dormir.

Evangelyne rodo los ojos – ¡Oh, vamos! No es tan tarde –se quejo – por favor An...Solo será un rato, volveremos pronto.

-¿Y qué tu hermano me regañe por permitirte hacer eso? – pregunto con sarcasmo la joven – paso, y me duelen los pies por tanto bailar así que no – le dolían demasiado, tantos ensayos para que al final su compañero de baile se halla largado sin decir nada.

-Aguafiestas... – resopló la rubia – está bien, iré yo sola. Por cierto si te pregunta mi hermano...invéntate alguna excusa.

Angeline rodos los ojos al oír aquello. Ahora tendría que hacer de encubridora porque su mejor amiga se iba a largar a dar un paseo. ¡Jo! Seguramente si Xavier pasaba por aquí tendría que soltarle otra mentira, odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero por Eva podría mentir. Sonrió y despido a su amiga (porque ahora lo era) con la mano. La rubia le contesto con una rodada de ojos.

-¡Oh claro señorita! ¿Algo más? – se burlo la morena con una sonrisa recibiendo como premio un almohadazo – ¡Ya!, lárgate de una buena vez, mientras yo leeré mi amado libro.

La ojirosa sonrió de lado cuando noto como la jovencita de cabellos negros se agachaba y sacando de su cartera rosa un libro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver en el lomo del libro de tonos amarillos y negros; _"Cazadores de sombras: ciudad de cenizas" (5)_. Con solo leer el titulo a la rubia se le cayó la mandíbula y lanzo un grito de dicha. ¡Angeline también leía esa saga! Con suerte ella se había quedado en el primer libro, mientras An ya iba por el segundo. Evangelyne se lo iba a comprar momentos antes de que salieran en el primer vuelo a Roma (en donde se hallaba la escuela), y con tanto apuro al final no compro nada… y ahora su adorada compañera tenía el libro. ¡Su suerte estaba aumentando! Sus ojos brillaron mirando el libro con adoración.

-¡¿TIENES EL LIBRO?! – exclamo Eva con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí – dijo la morena en tono despreocupado a lo que la rubia sonrió ilusionada – lo compre antes hace menos de dos semanas – la chica elevo el libro –. Lo he estado leyendo poco a poco pero así se avanza, y debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos – sonrió – mi hermano dice que es tonto pero yo lo amo.

-Yo también lo amo – sonrió la joven – Xavier también dice que es infantil, pero… ¡Amo la historia y el romance! – sus ojos brillaron –. Cuando lo termines de leer tienes que prestármelo – pidió la chica de ojos rosas –, si no leo la continuación moriré por la espera. Por fis – pidió con una carita de cachorro que conmovería a cualquiera.

Angeline asintió mientras abría el libro en una cierta página y comenzaba a leerlo en silencio –. Claro, me faltan solo unas páginas – dijo la morena – y luego comenzare con la ciudad de cristal.

-¡Debes prestármelo! – dijo casi en suplica la rubia – debo saber que deparara el destino para _Jace y Clary (6)_.

-Te sorprenderías de saber lo que el destino les deparo – contesto en un suspiro la ojiplata –. En especial con la unión de ambos como hermanos ¡Oh pero que cruel destino! – dramatizo la joven.

-¡Jo! Quiero leerlo – Eva inflo las mejillas en un berrinche –. Pero bueno, tu termínalo primero, mientras yo daré un paseo – sonrió – quiero conocer más la escuela.

En verdad tenía muchas ganas de recorrer la escuela. Desde la noche anterior ella se quedo con las ganas de explorar todo este enorme lugar, incluidos los pequeños jardines de la escuela. ¡Pero bueno! Este lugar parecía más un castillo que cualquier otra cosa. Había tanto que conocer, tanto que entender… incluso deseaba tirarse sobre el césped y mirar la hermosa luna llena que ese día había. ¿Qué mejor espectáculo que ese? También seria bueno si de paso se encontrara un príncipe azul en su brioso corcel que la cortejara y con él cual un día se casaría.

¿Qué? No era su culpa tener ese sueño. Cuando era una niñita amaba escuchar esos cuentos en donde las hermosas princesas se metían en problemas por culpa de los villanos de la historia, hasta que llegaba el gallardo y apuesto joven de la realeza que las salvaba y del cual terminaban enamoradas. No había nada de malo en que ella también tuviera ese sueño. ¡Es más! Ella sabia que este año lo hallaría – lo presentía – y del cual se enamoraría a primera vista. Lo cual también pasaría.

Mirando a Angeline sonrió. Nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de opinión, por tanto daría ese magnifico paseo y aprendería más de este enorme lugar. Y eso era algo que la morena intuía pero no pudo evitar recordárselo.

-Sabes que los profesores estará vigilando los pasillos ¿verdad? – la rubia solo resopló. Claro que lo sabia, por eso mismo había planeado una ruta de escape que no fallaría por nada del mundo. Además, planeando planes era la mejor. ¡Una experta! Xavier dudaba de estos, pero jamás cometía errores (o eso piensa ella).

-Sé cuidarme por mi misma – protesto la jovencita. Y era verdad. Evangelyne podría cuidarse por si misma, y si alguien intentaba herirla, sabia luchar sus batallas.

-Como no me harás caso – dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros –. Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me metas en líos.

-Vale mamá – dijo la rubia con burla saliendo del cuarto.

-Menuda chica que salió – negó la morena mientras observaba su libro –, si yo me enamorara de alguien sería de_ Jace_, ¿por qué no existen hombres así?

Aunque en el fondo incluso esa broma era estúpida para ella misma. Amar era un signo de debilidad. Amar era entregarse en alma, mente y cuerpo a esa "persona importante". No obstante, ¿de qué servía? Amar era sufrir, un sufrimiento tan doloroso que lamentablemente ella ya había vivido en carne propia. Había sufrido con amar a Stephan como fiel estúpida que fue. Lo idolatro en un pedestal cuando ese hombre nunca se mereció ser más que una escoria. ¿Cómo una podía ser tan ingenua? No es que ahora se quejara, su hermano siempre estuvo a su lado luego de que cometería su error con Stephan, pero… siempre se pregunto algo que nadie nunca podría responder más que el mismo castaño. ¿Él la quiso en algún momento? Porque, sinceramente ella confió que todas sus palabras de amor no hallan sido mentira. Deseo creer eternamente que ese hombre, aunque malo hubiera sido, la hubiese querido aunque sea un poquito. Anhelaba saber si él pensaba en ella, a pesar de que las cosas hubieran terminado de la peor forma.

Su corazón latió descontrolado cuando fue testigo de como una lágrima, caía en una página del libro en donde el protagonista masculino no quería separarse de su amada. Eso si era amor. Lo que ella tuvo con Stephan nunca lo fue, ni siquiera podría compararse un poquito. Amor no era forzar a esa persona a quererte, no era obligar a tu ser querido a ser lo que tu querías. ¿Si esas eran las condiciones? ¿Por qué ella siguió siendo algo que nunca fue delante de ese hombre al que supuestamente amo? La respuesta era sencilla. Nunca deseo avergonzar a "su" príncipe. Tuvo miedo de que sus amigos se burlaran de él por tener a una novia que no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Escondió su vida, cambio su forma de comportarse, cambio su actitud y encima… rebajo su orgullo para complacerlo. Paso de la fiera Angeline Swan, para volverse una pequeña gatita sumisa. Mil veces estúpida. Fue seguro por eso que Stephan creyó que ella lo complacería en todo. Incorporándose en ese campo el tema sexual.

Con ese recordatorio soltó una risa llena de desconsuelo. Eso fue porque la busco Stephan y por lo que tantos hombres se acercaban a ella. Sexo. Habían querido probar con ella el placer carnal, nada más, solo eso y luego largarse como si nunca hubieran sido ni conocidos. Placer… eso se lo había dicho "su" supuesto príncipe, y todavía en su corazón estaban grabadas sus palabras con sangre; _"Mujeres como tú solo sirven para complacer, ¿es qué pensabas que en verdad te querría? ¡Por favor Angeline! El amor no existe, lo único que hallaras ahora es el sexo y ya deja de lloriquear, no soporto tus estúpidos lamentos"_. La amarga risa resonó en la habitación a la vez que cerraba su libro. Amor… una palabra tan doloroso e inexistente.

Llevo su mano a su rostro y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran deslizándose por sus mejillas sin importarle si Evangelyne llegaba y le hallaba de esta forma. Stephan no se equivoco. Ningún hombre se enamoraría de ella jamás… solo la buscarían por su cuerpo. Y la fe la perdió en cuanto su corazón se rompió al oír las palabras de su amado. Maldita la hora en la que lo amo. Pero más maldita fuera ella, por dejarse engañar por un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-La única culpable seré siempre yo – musito con una sonrisa tan desconsolada que ella misma se rio de ella –, tonta al parecer nunca aprenderás la lección.

Meil al menos pidió disculpas a su modo… en cambio Stephan… jamás lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando ella lo quiso tanto.

* * *

_Dicen que el rencor es un arma que no tiene razón en el corazón, dicen también que vengarse es una buena forma de perdonar también. ¿Son ciertas ambas frases? Solo uno mismo lo sabe, pero si hay un daño irreparable que es muy difícil de olvidar. La traición. Confiar en alguien y que luego esta persona te lastime de la peor manera, a pesar que tú depositaste tu cariño sobre él o ella. ¿Qué duele más? ¿Ser apuñalado por un conocido o por un desconocido? ¿A cual de los dos es más fácil perdonar? El desconocido es la mejor opción, porque cuando él te dañe, al menos no importara tanto que lo haga un extraño. Cuando lo haga un conocido… perdonarlo será una batalla que de cualquier forma el corazón perderá. _

* * *

**Palabras Resaltadas:**

***SPM (1): **Síndrome Premenstrual. Hace referencia a los síntomas que sufren algunas mujeres días antes del periodo menstrual, uno de ellos son los dolores de cabeza.

***Victoria'Secret(2): **Angeline hace referencia a una de las marcas de lencería y artículos femeninos más reconocida.

***American Idiot (3): **Sencillo de la banda estadounidense Green Day.

***Not Afraid (4): **Sencillo del rapero estadounidense Eminem.

***** **Cazadores de sombras: ciudad de cenizas (5): **Hacen referencia al segundo libro de la saga Cazadores de sombras, o "Mortal Instruments" de la escritora Cassandra Clare.

***Jace y Clary (6): **Protagonistas de la saga Cazadores de sombras.

* * *

**Bueno, acá termina el largo capitulo. Y ahora si lo puedo decir… ¡Es el capitulo más largo que he logrado escribir! ¡Diablos! Más de 20.000 palabras, eso para mi es demasiado jaja, ojala que no se hayan dormido mientras lo leían. Jaja bien, ahora las preguntas del millón:**

**-¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha hecho reír alguna parte?**

**-¿Angeline y Xavier sufrirán la venganza de Eva por dejarla llegar tarde a clases? ¿Nuestra querida rubia seguirá teniendo malos días? (bueno… la próxima vez algo peor le pasara jaja) ¿Meil seguira oliendo a manzana?  
**

**-¿Eva se reencontrara con Alessandra Love? ¿Cómo saldrá ese encuentro? ¿An intentara hablar con Melody?**

**-¿Los chicos dejaran de molestar a An por su exhibición accidental? ¿El baile de An y Meil lograra terminarse?**

**-¿An y Meil dejara de molestar a Axel con su color de cabello? ¿Qué opinan del beso del intento de chico malo y el pequeño angelito?**

**-¿Eva encontrara problemas en su salida nocturno? ¿An seguirá creyendo que el amor no existe?**

**Ahora si, eso ha sido todo. Me despido y espero pronto subir la continuación de este fic – sonrisa – espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, bye.**


End file.
